


Выживание для чайников. Осень

by Bonniemary



Series: Выживание для чайников (Книга из собственности Тупицы, Красотки, Ублюдка и Изы) [1]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Aphenphosmphobia, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Families of Choice, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Instability, Post-Game, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Threesome, Swearing, Touch-Starved, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, redemption arc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary
Summary: Сэм не любил незваных гостей. Терпеть не мог, когда к нему прикасались. И привязываться ни к кому он не собирался, и ждать каждого нового появления Фрэджайл. И уж тем более – забирать Хиггса в то место, которое последние несколько месяцев привык считать своим домом. Он вообще хотел, чтобы про них с Лу все забыли!Ага, мечтать не вредно.
Relationships: Past Fragile/Higgs Monaghan, Sam Porter Bridges/Fragile, Sam Porter Bridges/Fragile/Higgs Monaghan, Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Series: Выживание для чайников (Книга из собственности Тупицы, Красотки, Ублюдка и Изы) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710937
Comments: 24
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Обычно я не выкладываю ВИПы. Но это апокалипсис.  
> Всего будет 4 части, каждая новая с повышением количества рейтинговых сцен.  
> В общем и целом, это очередной гигантский текст, который вышел из-под контроля. Он такой же неторопливый и медитативный, как канон, и я собираюсь вывешивать его по мере вычитки (то есть еще пару месяцев точно).  
> Stay connected! (c)  
>    
> [ Aesthetic set по персонажам на tumblr ](https://iamfirestarter.tumblr.com/post/613488667186561024/now-i-am-become-death-the-destroyer-of-worlds)

От Терминала до Убежища было почти восемь километров. Достаточно близко, чтобы забирать поставки каждые несколько дней, но достаточно далеко от проторенных путей, чтобы никто не пробовал сунуться. По крайне мере, он на это надеялся.

Кроме надежды было еще несколько винтовок, ящик патронов и устойчивая репутация места, где водились Твари, закрепившаяся за южным хребтом. Во время своих блужданий Сэм отыскал с дюжину бункеров разной степени заброшенности, но этот оказался самым подходящим. Рано или поздно, конечно, и его придется покинуть, но это случится не раньше весны.

Он не рисковал использовать какое-либо имя в системе и остановился на шестизначном коде – этого было достаточно, чтобы делать заказы и оплачивать посылки.

Однако с именем или без она его как-то вычислила.

Первые полдюжины сообщений от Фрэджайл он удалил не глядя. Остальные – звуковые файлы, письма, – отправлялись в корзину неоткрытыми, вслед за спамом и еженедельными новостными рассылками.

Но она сдаваться не собиралась.

Сегодняшнее письмо было сто восьмым, судя по автоматическому счетчику.

Сэм вздохнул, стащил зубами перчатку с правой руки и, развернув перед собой окно вирт-клавиатуры, напечатал в ответ одно-единственное слово.

_«Отвали»_

После этого он закинул в систему заказ и скачал несколько свежих каталогов. Это заняло всего пару секунд, но на экране уже выскочило уведомление о новом письме.

Сэм зарычал сквозь зубы и смахнул сообщение в корзину. Следом за ним появилось второе уведомление. А потом третье.

Он отшатнулся от Терминала, быстро закрыл системное окно и на всякий случай сделал шаг назад. Словно бы Фрэджайл могла вылезти оттуда в любой миг и засыпать его: словами, какими-то ненужными извинениями, объяснениями, рассказами.

Ну уж нет.

Он закинул три полученных контейнера на спину – один из них был изъеден ржавчиной, но разбираться, в каком состоянии пришло содержимое, времени уже не оставалось, – подтянул ремни, развернулся к выходу…

…и встретился нос к носу с Фрэджайл.

В синем комбинезоне Бриджес она выглядела не такой бледной, как в своей обычной черной одежде. Почему-то в первую очередь Сэм подумал об этом, а потом ее лицо исказилось от злости.

– Мог бы и раньше написать! Хотя бы пару слов, неужели трудно? Я, между прочим, беспокоилась!

– Отвали, – буркнул Сэм, пытаясь придумать, как теперь от нее отделаться. Неужели забыл, что она может телепортироваться куда угодно?

Не забыл. Просто считал, что она не станет появляться рядом с ним после того, как он оттолкнул ее у ворот главного комплекса. И еще старался не думать о Береге слишком часто. Видел его во сне первые недели, каждый раз, стоило только закрыть глаза. Потом реже. Забывалось, заслонялось другими проблемами.

А теперь Фрэджайл.

– Ты исчез, никому не сказал ни слова, уничтожил передатчик, что я должна была подумать?!

– Не хочу никого видеть? – предположил он. Попытался протиснуться мимо нее, но она ухватила его за рукав куртки. Повторила, с не меньшим пылом:

– Я беспокоилась, Сэм. Нам бы поговорить нормально!

– Не сейчас, это точно, – он попытался вывернуться из ее захвата.

– А когда? – не отпускала Фрэджайл. – Назначь время, место, просто скажи мне хоть что-нибудь!

– Тихо, – шикнул на нее Сэм.

Она выразительно склонила голову.

– Твари не могут подобраться близко к Терминалу, ты же знаешь. Так в чем дело?

Он промолчал. Сказать ей? Или не говорить? Пусть уходит, пусть лучше уйдет…

– Не хочешь отвечать – не надо. Все мы что-то скрываем, – ее взгляд потемнел на мгновение. – Но знай, если тебе нужен друг…

Договорить она не успела. Ее прервало тихое, жалобное хныканье.

Фрэджайл оцепенела. Подняла дрожащий палец и ткнула в сверток, примотанный у Сэма на груди.

– Это то, что я думаю?..

– Лу проснулась, – мрачно подытожил он. – У нее зуб режется. Три дня уже.

Выражение на лице Фрэджайл было бесценным.

– Но… я же… я думала, твой ББ умер…

– Не умерла! – рявкнул Сэм, прижимая к себе Лу. Она вертелась и пиналась, пытаясь выбраться из переноски, которую он для нее сделал, и в итоге Сэм сдался, откинул плотную ткань, защищавшую Лу от темпорального дождя, и дал ей взглянуть на Фрэджайл.

Лу была вся красная, недовольная, и светлые волосы у нее на голове, которые выросли уже достаточно, чтобы завиваться в колечки, намокли от пота. Плакать она перестала, уставилась на Фрэджайл исподлобья и засунула палец в рот.

– Ты забрал ребенка, – выдохнула та. Кажется, с восхищением, но Сэму могло и показаться. – Забрал и спрятал!

– Валяй, расскажи им.

Даже если новое правительство пошлет кого-то за ним, Сэм успеет уйти как можно дальше. Взять с собой много не получится, конечно, но у него есть кое-что про запас. На первое время хватит. Лу, конечно, будет скучать, ей здесь очень нравится…

– Шутишь? – Фрэджайл подняла правую руку и покрутила ей в воздухе, а потом задрала рукав, чтобы он мог убедиться – только одежда и полоска кожи, никакого браслета-наручников. – Когда Дедмэн узнал, что я ищу тебя, сначала он наотрез отказался помогать. А потом научил меня снимать браслет.

– Они заметят твое отсутствие, – пробормотал Сэм.

– А Хартмэн научил меня закольцовывать журнал логов, – терпеливо объяснила она.

Лу не выглядела обеспокоенной. Она внимательно оглядела Фрэджайл, решила, что та не представляет опасности, и снова прижалась к Сэму. Он привык доверять ей, даже без одрадека и капсулы.

– Мне нужно идти, – с нажимом произнес он и спрятал Лу поглубже в переноску. – Не могу оставаться в Терминале надолго.

Он и так слишком задержался сегодня, выбился из графика, нарушил все правила.

– Ты пропустишь меня или…

Не то чтобы он действительно собирался с ней драться. Фрэджайл кивнула, подняла руки и отступила на пару шагов назад.

– Я хочу помочь.

Ну, она могла бы просто исчезнуть. Сэм почти открыл рот, чтобы сказать ей это. Отвали, убирайся, ступай в Бриджес и сделай вид, что ничего не случилось, никого не нашла.

Но это же Фрэджайл. Она была упрямой и никогда не сдавалась, и она уже приходила на помощь раньше, несмотря ни на что. Она дразнила его и подшучивала, и толкала, и трогала.

И Лу ничего не имела против нее.

– Есть Убежище к югу от сюда, – в конце концов признался Сэм и тут же поправил себя. – Старый бункер в скале. Он почти не поврежден. Если ты хочешь…

– Хочу, – кивнула она. – Скинь мне координаты.

Разумеется, она не пойдет с ним прямо сейчас, не в ее стиле такое. Это же Фрэджайл – появится, когда ей будет удобно.

Это мысль принесла странное облегчение, но Сэм даже не понял – почему. Лу снова зашевелилась, тихонько захныкала, напоминая, что она тоже устала, хочет есть, и что коренной зуб у нее болит по-прежнему.

– Сэм, – окликнула Фрэджайл в спину. – Я рада, что ребенок выжил. Честно.

Он молча зашагал вперед.

***

Сюрприз получился отменный.

Фрэджайл бродила по крошечной комнатке в Восточном Узле и пыталась решить, что теперь со всем этим делать. Браслет на ее запястье чуть мерцал синим светом, и она нет-нет и поправляла его, нервно встряхивая рукой.

Сэма это беспокоит. Сэм не хочет знать никого из Бриджес – это она прекрасно понимала. Его предали, использовали и обманули бесчисленное количество раз, он имеет право исчезнуть однажды и навсегда.

Но неужели это то, чего он заслуживает?

Фрэджайл покрутила браслет. Конечно, она придет к нему. У него дитя – живое, кричащее, манящее и пугающее одним своим видом. У дитя ясные глаза и волнистые волосы. Дитя настоящее – оно хрупкое без капсулы, за ним нужно ухаживать и защищать. Кормить, наверное, какой-то специальной детской едой. Прятать от дождя и Тварей. Следить, чтобы оно не заболело и не умерло.

Сэм, может, и справляется один, но она должна проверить. На всякий случай, мало ли что.

Одна посылка туда, два срочных пакета сюда, и она его навестит. Только заглянет перед этим еще в одно место.

Фрэджайл не торопилась. Она была спокойна, собранна, и она как следует изучила карту перед тем, как прыгнуть в нужную точку.

На схеме, добытой благодаря старым знакомствам, бункер выглядел довольно просторным: четыре помещения для хранения, два жилых отсека. Тот, в котором очутилась Фрэджайл, меньше всего походил на стерильные комнаты отдыха в Бриджес. Здесь было слишком много всего: вещей, запахов, звуков.

Ребенок увидел ее первым. Он сидел на полу и перебирал какие-то разноцветные кусочки пластика, но с появлением Фрэджайл оторвался от своего занятия, вытянул руку и громко объявил:

– …Ай!

Позади нее что-то упало, Фрэджайл повернулась и увидела Сэма, который держал в одной руке кастрюлю, а в другой – пистолет. На полу валялась ложка, которой он явно только что мешал содержимое в кастрюле.

– Блядь, – емко сообщил он.

Она изогнула бровь.

– Может, мне попозже заглянуть?

Вместо ответа он засунул пистолет за пояс, поднял ложку, совершенно спокойно облизал ее и вернулся к приготовлению еды.

– …Ай! – повторил ребенок. – Ай, ай, ай!

– Располагайся, раз пришла, – разрешил Сэм, не поворачиваясь. Фрэджайл оглядела его, пользуясь моментом – она всегда любила хорошие виды, – но дитя снова потребовало внимания.

– Ай! Ай! Ай! – скандировало оно, подтверждая каждый свой крик ударом одной пластиковой детали об другую.

Это было слишком громко, и Фрэджайл в замешательстве оглянулась на Сэма.

– Да, Лу, – пробормотал он, – это она. Запомнила тебя. Все время требует, чтобы я про тебя рассказывал.

Дитя замолчало и уставилось светлыми глазищами. А потом наморщило крохотный нос и улыбнулось. Зубов у него и правда не хватало.

– Ай, – медленно произнесла Фрэджайл, – это она мое…

– Имя повторяет, да, – подтвердил Сэм. И, будто извиняясь, добавил. – Еще не очень получается.

Фрэджайл фыркнула. Медленно расстегнула куртку, скинула с плеч небольшой компактный рюкзак. Ее способности позволяли выбить кое-какие бонусы и поблажки из начальства Бриджес, и усовершенствованная униформа относилась как раз к числу последних.

К тому же здесь было тепло, гораздо теплее, чем на улице. Именно поэтому, должно быть, Сэм обходился одной безрукавкой и видавшими виды брюками карго, а ребенок сидел на полу, одетый в легкий комбинезон.

– И почему я не удивлена! Ты тоже не Мистер Коммуникабельность Года, надо заметить.

Сэм не обратил никакого внимания на ее слова. Он подхватил дитя на руки, усадил на высокий стульчик и поставил на стол мисочку с серой комковатой массой.

Фрэджайл осмотрелась вокруг. Большую часть мебели в помещении составляли контейнеры, поставленные один на другой, но были и предметы совсем внезапные, вроде детского манежа в углу, над которым висел уже знакомый ловец снов.

– Давай, Лу, – Сэм протянул ребенку ложку, которую тот сжал в кулачке, но тут же бросил на стол с негодующим криком. – Тебе же нравилось раньше. Ела так, что за ушами трещало.

Он подобрал ложку и попытался впихнуть ее между стиснутых пальцев.

– Ну пожалуйста, Лу. Не хочешь сама? – он сдался, зачерпнул полную ложку не слишком аппетитного варева – Фрэджайл подозревала, какой-то белковой каши, – и поднес ребенку ко рту. Безрезультатно. Тот только хныкал и извивался, пытаясь не допустить проникновения ни капли еды внутрь.

Фрэджайл заворожено наблюдала за его усилиями, пока Сэм не пробурчал:

– У нее зуб болит, поэтому и не хочет ничего. Обычно она молодчина.

– Черт, – выругалась Фрэджайл, притянула к себе рюкзак и достала оттуда небольшой серебристый пакет, а из пакета – кольцо размером с две ладони. Ребенок заинтересованно следил за всеми ее движениями, и когда Фрэджайл протянула ему кольцо, вцепился в него сначала обеими руками, а потом и ртом. – Чуть не забыла.

– Что это? – подозрительно спросил Сэм. Выглядел он так, будто готов был выхватить кольцо у ребенка изо рта в любую секунду, но все еще почему-то колебался.

– Поможет с зубами, – объяснила она. – А еще там протеин, так что голодным не останется.

Сэм продолжал недоверчиво разглядывать ребенка, пока тот грыз кольцо с довольным видом. Ну, по крайней мере, Фрэджайл казалось, что вид у него был довольный.

– Она.

– Что, прости?

Сэм хмуро смотрел на ребенка, но обращался уже к Фрэджайл.

– Это она. Девочка. Луиза.

– Иза! – радостно подтвердила та, на миг отрываясь от новой игрушки.

Ох. Фрэджайл уже слышала, как Сэм называет дитя в женском роде, но отказывалась верить. Девочка, значит. Не то чтобы это могло сильно упростить ей будущую жизнь в мире, населенном Тварями и бандитами всех мастей. Скорее наоборот.

Фрэджайл снова огляделась.

– Я присяду?..

– Да. Конечно.

Сэм оторвался от напряженного наблюдения за ребенком – Луизой, – сдернул какую-то тряпку с ближайшего контейнера, смял и засунул в угол, неловко махнул рукой.

– Можешь сюда. Спасибо за… – он покрутил пальцем в воздухе. – Эту хреновину. Для зубов.

Лу старательно сосала кольцо. Смотреть на нее было странно успокаивающе, Фреджайл снова не без труда сумела оторвать взгляд.

– Ну, по крайней мере, она от еды не отказывается.

Сэм посмотрел куда-то в сторону, и Фрэджайл проследила за его взглядом – прямо до банки с криптобиотами.

– Угощаешь? – она протянула руку, но замерла, не касаясь крышки.

Сэм мотнул головой – вроде бы утвердительно, по нему всегда не особо понятно было, и сейчас лучше не стало.

– Есть каша из белковой смеси. Раз Лу все равно не ест…

Фрэджайл наморщила нос, выловила криптобиота покрупнее и отправила в рот.

– М-м-м, вкусняшка!

Сэм сделал еще одну попытку предложить Луизе кашу, но она проигнорировала его, увлеченная обгрызанием кольца, и тогда он просто сгреб кашу ложкой и начал есть.

Едой он разбрасываться не привык, это точно. Фрэджайл полностью такой подход одобряла, но ей пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не начать спрашивать – не нужны ли какие-то витамины для Лу? Если что-то редкое, она бы могла попросить Дедмэна, он поймет. Но Сэм… вот с Сэмом могли возникнуть проблемы.

– Она выглядит здоровой, – осторожно начала Фрэджайл.

– Она здорова, – буркнул Сэм, подъедая кашу. – Показывал ее врачу. Тот сказал, что ее физическое развитие будто застыло, пока Лу была в капсуле. А теперь она наверстывает, как самый обычный ребенок, – тут он скривился, – или что-то типа того. Не часто сталкивался с обычными детьми в последнее время.

– Я тоже, – призналась Фрэджайл и снова посмотрела на девочку. Та вынула кольцо изо рта, несколько секунд взирала на него, серьезно насупив брови, а потом решительно продолжила грызть.

– Чего тебе надо? – спросил Сэм.

Вот так в лоб, без обиняков. Но это был Сэм, а с ним она другого и не ожидала.

Фрэджайл аккуратно сложила руки на коленях, выпрямилась и взглянула ему в глаза.

– Я уже говорила – хочу помочь тебе, – она указала подбородком на Лу, – и ей. Хочу быть полезной. Хочу снова стать твоим другом.

– А мы были друзьями? – ощетинился он. Отшвырнул пустую тарелку, отодвинулся назад и отвел взгляд. – Правда, что ли?

Ох, шаткая почва.

– Я в это верю, – честно отозвалась она.

***

– _Хочу снова стать твоим другом…_ Слышала это, Лу? А я вот не хочу иметь с ними никаких дел. Никогда не хотел. Они меня вынудили. Найди Амелию, приведи Амелию… Я и купился. Что ты говоришь? Сам знаю, идиот.

Лу, конечно, ничего такого не сказала. Она тихонько гудела себе под нос, вот что она делала последней километр. Чертов дождь наконец перестал, и Сэм откинул защитный капюшон на Лу, открывая ей обзор. Смотреть было особенно не на что, но редкий кристалл или парящий в воздухе криптобиот привлекали ее внимание надолго. Зеленые кусты ларреи ей тоже нравились, и к некоторым Сэм подходил поближе, давая ей время рассмотреть их как следует. Яркие пятна на сером каменистом склоне, они притягивали взгляд.

– Потерпи немного, скоро увидишь, ради чего все это. Там охренительно красиво, правда. Высоко, зато красиво. Если бы мы могли телепортироваться туда, было бы проще. Но мы не станем. Это Фрэджайл может делать что угодно.

– Ай! – громко повторила Лу. – Ай, Ай!

– Да, точно, – пробурчал он. – Притащила тебе игрушку. Еще и полезную, надо же. Долбаная героиня!

Кольцо Лу понравилось. Она грызла его весь день и больше не хныкала из-за зуба. Правда, обиделась на Сэма, когда он кольцо все-таки отнял, но более-менее приняла замену в виде тарелки с кашей и ломтика синтетического желе.

 _– Хочу тебе помочь,_ – пробормотал Сэм. – И чем же это, интересно? Я вся такая самостоятельная, хожу куда хочу, они ничего не узнают! – передразнил он Фрэджайл. – Ну, умеет она снимать браслет, видела такое, Лу? Дедмэн научил. Дедмэн, конечно, нормальный мужик, он точно не проболтается. Но с остальными, с Бриджес, я ничего общего иметь не хочу. Справлялся сколько лет, и теперь как-нибудь.

– Эм, – подтвердила Лу.

Его имя она тоже не выговаривала. Но каждый раз улыбалась. Улыбаться она умела здорово.

– Зачем приходила, спрашивается? – не унимался Сэм. – Я не хотел ее видеть. На письма ее гребаные отвечать.

– О-о-о! Эм! – Лу издала громкий, полный восхищения вопль.

– И криптобиоты – вовсе не для нее, – Сэм поймал в воздухе жирного белого червяка и засунул в банку. – Это для нас с тобой. Вот дойдем – и перекусим. Еще не устала? Конечно, тебе никуда идти не нужно, сиди себе и пой. Отличная песня, кстати.

Ободренная его похвалой, она снова негромко загудела.

– И вот, короче, я ей говорю – чего тебе надо? – никак не мог успокоиться Сэм. – В друзья набивается? Нам нужны такие друзья, Лу? Я не уверен, а ты как?

Он привык болтать сам с собой, пока таскал грузы из одного конца страны в другой, но никогда еще у него не было настолько благодарного слушателя. Самое прекрасное в Лу было то, что говорила она редко и всегда по делу. В меру своих возможностей, разумеется. Сэм ее всячески поощрял: книжки вслух читал, пытался объяснять новые слова, хвалил, когда у Лу получалось хотя бы пару звуков верно воспроизвести.

– Почти пришли, Лу.

Он поднялся еще немного наверх и остановился на вершине пологого холма. Место напоминало небольшую поляну, окруженную невысокими камнями: никто не найдет их здесь, а вот вся долина отсюда была видна как на ладони.

– Ну как, оно того стоит, правда?

Сэм расстегнул переноску и спустил Лу на землю. Она пораженно охнула и прижалась к нему, разглядывая необъятное пространство внизу.

– Впечатляет, ага? Я знал, что тебе понравится.

Она потопталась на месте, переступая с одной ноги на другую, что-то пролопотала Сэму, а потом медленно разжала руки, которыми цеплялась за его штаны, и сделала осторожный шажок вперед. Потом второй.

Место было хорошо еще и тем, что Лу могла исследовать его сколько угодно, не рискуя свалиться вниз.

– Считай, это твой персональный небоскреб.

– Эм?..

– Небоскребы – это очень высокие дома. Раньше их везде строили, – Сэм удостоверился, что Лу бродит вокруг на двух ногах и не пытается опуститься на четвереньки. Бывали у нее еще такие порывы время от времени. Сам он улегся на траву, сухую и хрустящую после недавнего темпорального дождя, не успевшую вырасти заново, и подложил под голову рюкзак.

– Дом, – четко повторила Лу. – Эм!

– Небоскребы, да. Прости, отвлекся, – Сэм зевнул и потер лицо рукой. – Один из них назывался Эмпайр Стэйт Билдинг. Я там был как-то с экскурсией в детстве. Чертовски высоко и страшно, если хочешь знать мое мнение, и еще гребаный ветер со всех сторон. Полная хрень.

– …амень, – сообщила Лу и торжественно вручила ему камень размером со свой кулак. Сэм повертел ее находку перед глазами. Камень и камень, ничего особенного.

– И чем он тебе приглянулся? Просто кусок скалы.

– …амень! – требовательно повторила она.

Сэм вздохнул.

– Ладно, уговорила, но только один, – он засунул камень в рюкзак и снова улегся на землю. Удовлетворенная таким поворотом дел, Лу снова потопала исследовать поляну.

– Ты еще не знаешь, а вообще-то сегодня праздник. Раньше в этот день люди собирались вместе, готовили целую кучу еды: индейка, клюквенный соус, и еще тыквенный пирог, и… пюре?

На этом его фантазия иссякла, Сэм решил – к лучшему. Незачем Луизе знать названия этой всей ерунды, которую она никогда и попробовать не сможет.

– И вот, когда все приходили и садились за стол, они благодарили. Я особо не уверен, кого именно, может они просто говорили _Спасибо_ друг другу?

– …сибо! – согласилась Лу.

Сэм повернул голову и молча наблюдал за ней какое-то время. Потом подозвал и засунул в рот криптобиота. Слишком увлеченная исследованием нового места, Лу даже не стала сопротивляться, послушно жевала и глотала.

– Не индейка, но тоже сойдет, а?

Он лежал на спине, бездумно смотрел вверх. Небо было высокое, изредка даже птицы какие-то пролетали. Лу бродила вокруг, время от времени что-то бормотала на своем языке, и Сэм очень надеялся, что ему не придется тащить обратно в Убежище целый рюкзак камней.

– Камни я твои не понесу, слышала? Хватит уже того, что я тебя на себе таскаю.

– …сибо, Эм! – отозвалась она.

Сэм аж приподнялся на локте, оглядел ее маленькую фигурку.

– Нет, ты не подумай, что я против… и вообще не тяжело. Ты легкая. Иди сюда, – он позвал, и Лу с готовностью притопала поближе, уселась сначала на корточки рядом с ним, а потом, когда Сэм обнял ее правой рукой, растянулась на его груди.

Она действительно была легкая, почти невесомая. И пахла здорово. Сэм зарылся лицом в ее волосенки и в который раз подумал: из-за чего это? Он моет ее шампунем, но у шампуня другой запах. А у Лу свой собственный, он перебивает и бесконечную сырость от дождя, и хиралевую грязь, которая въедается в кожу, что с ней ни делай.

– Так что ты предлагаешь? – спросил он. – Как нам поступить с Фрэджайл? Дадим ей шанс?

Лу помолчала немного, а потом подтвердила:

– Ай. Ай, Ай, Ай!

***

– Что это за дрянь?

– Это, Сэм, называется «витамины»! – Фрэджайл выставила на стол прозрачный контейнер без крышки. На дне контейнера был насыпан слой грунта, над которым поднимались хрупкие зеленые ростки. – Поливать раз в два дня, собирать верхние листы каждую неделю.

– Херня какая-то, – подытожил он, скептически рассматривая принесенный дар.

– Сам ты херня, – беззлобно сказала она и сжала руку в перчатке, которая так и чесалась ему подзатыльник отвесить. – А это – витаминный комплекс! Особенно полезно для растущего организма. Сам тоже можешь попробовать, не повредит.

Он принял ее предложение буквально, протянул руку и оторвал пару листиков, засунул в рот и пожевал, с гримасой отвращения на лице. Ничего подобного, и вовсе не так плохо, как он пытался показать – только свежая зелень с легкой горчинкой и своеобразным запахом.

– На вкус как дерьмо, – подытожил Сэм. – Куда поставить?

Фрэджайл тихонько выдохнула воздух, который, оказывается, неосознанно удерживала в легких все это время.

– Чем ближе к свету, тем лучше, разумеется.

Он потратил некоторое время на то, чтобы переставить какие-то коробки и водрузить на их место контейнер. Лу спала в манеже, и, судя по тому, что не проснулась от их голосов, очень крепко.

– Нагулялась сегодня, – неопределенно объяснил Сэм, и Фрэджайл порадовалась, что решила появиться позже. Нарочно сделала всю необходимую работу быстрее, чтобы ничего не мешало и не отвлекало.

– Что за добыча? – поинтересовалась Фрэджайл и кивнула на камень, который лежал на почетном месте посредине стола.

Сэм страдальчески вздохнул.

– Она любит таскать всякую хрень с улицы. И выкинуть нельзя, потом устраивает истерику. Вспоминает и кричит!

– У нее отличная память, – подтвердила Фрэджайл.

Она не могла понять, чему удивлялась больше: что дитя сумело как-то запомнить ее, пока существовало в капсуле, или что Сэм рассказывал Луизе о ней. Какие это были истории – страшные, смешные? Он жаловался или обижался, или злился на нее?

Наверное, если б жаловался, Лу не встретила ее с таким восторгом. Эта мысль слегка успокаивала.

Фрэджайл моргнула, когда перед глазами появилась жестяная банка с энергетиком.

– Это…

– Ты принесла мне зеленую гадость, – Сэм покачал банку, и Фрэджайл с радостью приняла ее.

– Так значит, это не взятка, чтобы я оставила тебя в покое, а предложение мира? – проворковала она, подцепляя язычок. Открыла, шутливо отсалютовала ему. – Твое здоровье!

Сэм уселся подальше от нее, вытянул ноги, сверкая босыми пятками, и сделал большой глоток из своей банки.

– Я еще не решил.

– Ладно, как скажешь, – Фрэджайл легко пожала плечами. _Смотри, я принимаю такое положение дел, ничего страшного, меня все устраивает!_

Некоторое время они потягивали свои напитки, а потом Сэм откашлялся.

– Видишь ли… сегодня, типа, праздник…

– День Благодарения, – быстро сказала она. – Знаю. Сейчас он кажется особо нелепым, правда? Все эти возвышенные речи о благодарности и всеобщем единстве нехило пропитаны лицемерием. Думаю, наш новый президент не упустит возможности произнести как можно больше вдохновляющих спичей.

– Точно, – едва ли не с облегчением отозвался Сэм. – Ты, кстати, не знаешь, как отписаться от гребаной новостной рассылки? У меня анонимный ящик, но она сыпется туда каждый день!

– Невозможно, – Фрэджайл пришлось его разочаровать. Она отставила в сторону баночку с энергетиком и стянула перчатки – здесь было действительно жарко. – Это часть новой программы: ежедневный дайджест о делах UСA теперь доступен каждому пользователю хиральной сети, хочешь ты этого или нет!

– Хуйня.

– Не то слово. Кстати, твой замечательный анонимный ящик я за пять минут вычислила, – она ухмыльнулась. – Кто вообще в здравом уме может выбрать логин **№00m@d**?

– Второй ноль там случайно, – угрюмо заявил Сэм. – Лу толкнула, когда регистрировался, я сразу и не заметил.

– Да нет же, – Фрэджайл закатила глаза, – ты никуда не двигаешься! Сидишь на одном месте! Какой из тебя кочевник? Скорее уж отшельник!

– Отшельников триста пятьдесят девять человек в сети.

– А… – она изо всех сил старалась не улыбаться. – Мог бы стать триста шестидесятым.

Он подарил ей скептический взгляд.

– Ты Фрэджайл, которая не хрупкая. Я кочевник, который никуда не идет. Все очень даже логично.

– Ну-у-у, – протянула она, – раз ты так говоришь…

Лу издала во сне какой-то звук, тихий всхлип или еще что-то похожее. Фрэджайл напряглась, но Сэм покачал головой.

– Все в порядке. Она так иногда делает.

– Подумать только! Сэм Портер Бриджес, я пропустила тот момент, когда ты стал экспертом по детям!

Это было мило. Немного тревожно, но мило, и это царапало что-то внутри, подступало к горлу.

– Не-а, – вывернулся Сэм, – не по детям, а только по Лу. И потом, я не Бриджес больше. Я им не принадлежу, – он впился взглядом в эмблему на рукаве ее комбинезона.

– Ш-ш-ш, – Фрэджайл допила свой энергетик, отставила банку и примирительно подняла руки вверх. Приручить дикое животное иногда казалось занятием более простым, нежели общение с Сэмом: скажешь что-то не то, сделаешь что-то не так – и весь с таким трудом отвоеванный прогресс насмарку.

Иногда он напоминал ей другого человека. Того, о котором и думать не хотелось, наоборот – стереть его навсегда, вытравить из памяти. Увы, невозможно.

– Ты никому не принадлежишь, Сэм, – вот в чем-чем, а в этом уверенности было не занимать. – И я им не принадлежу. Я просто сдаю себя внаем, вот и все. Просто делаю то, что умею лучше всего.

Он обдумывал ее слова несколько секунд, потом кивнул.

– Ладно.

– Значит, не только ради праздника? – съехидничала Фрэджайл.

Сэм фыркнул, неопределенно повел плечом. Она вдруг захотела притронуться к нему, дернуть за отросшую прядку волос, проверить, останется ли след от ее ладони на его коже теперь? Или его недавно приобретенный иммунитет сохранился, и теперь прикосновения пугают не так сильно, как раньше?

– Нет, подожди, праздник так праздник, надо подумать – за что я благодарна сегодня? – Фрэджайл состроила задумчивый вид, постучала пальцем по подбородку. – Ну, во-первых…

Сэм смотрел на нее настороженно, постоянно ожидая какого-нибудь подвоха.

– …за этот нектар с кофеином, бензойной кислотой и натрием! – она ткнула пальцем в жестяную баночку.

– Так себе, – поморщился он.

– За крышу у нас над головой, никаких Тварей вокруг, за свет и тепло?

– Здесь генератор.

– Ох, да ёб твою мать, Сэм, тебе никто не говорил, что ты здорово умеешь обламывать?

Судя по его ехидной физиономии – говорили, и не раз. В принципе, весьма предсказуемо.

– За Луизу, – Фрэджайл кивнула подбородком на детскую кроватку. – Которая увидит будущее, и, будем надеяться, оно будет лучше, чем наше настоящее.

Сэм глянул на нее как-то растерянно, будто не ожидал ничего подобного. Будто они дурачились и шутили, а потом она взяла и…

Ударила его. Неожиданно и больно, и теперь он не знал, что с ней дальше делать. Выставить прочь? Ударить в ответ? Проигнорировать?

– Она не двигалась, когда я достал ее из капсулы, – тихо сказал он. – Не двигалась, не дышала, и я чувствовал, что она уходит. Она была совсем крошечная, чуть больше моей ладони, и в тот миг я ничего сильнее не хотел, только чтобы она осталась. Я начал ее встряхивать, и растирал все тельце, и звал ее… Я не знаю, что в таких случаях надо делать. Меня никогда не учили.

– Сэм, – Фрэджайл беспомощно произнесла его имя.

– Я так боялся, что сломаю ее. Еще сильнее, чем раньше. Когда она чувствовала все это дерьмо и видела Тварей, и спасала меня. А потом Лу пошевелилась. Чуть дернулась и заплакала, и я еще никогда не был так рад услышать этот звук, – он прерывисто перевел дыхание. – Так что да, я благодарен за нее. Не знаю, кто там еще остался, но я благодарен.

– Сэм, – повторила Фрэджайл и ничего больше не сказала.

Чертова хиральная аллергия, она всегда случалась в самый неподходящий момент.

***

Она пришла на следующий день и принесла плюшевую игрушку. Ядовито-фиолетового цвета и непонятной видовой принадлежности: то ли собака, то ли медведь. Сэм пренебрежительно окрестил эту хрень Выродком, но Лу была просто счастлива.

Потом Фрэджайл принесла флэшку: несколько обучающих программ для Лу, голограммы, с которыми той понравилось играть, и с десяток старых фильмов. Сэм долго думал – означало ли это, что теперь он обязан пригласить ее на кино-вечер? кажется, у него где-то даже пакет с поп-корном завалялся… – однако Фрэджайл исчезла быстрее, чем он смог решиться.

В один прекрасный день Фрэджайл вручила Сэму сапоги.

– Мулы передавали привет!

– Ты украла?..

Мог бы и не спрашивать, конечно, сколько раз сам таким занимался. Сэм осмотрел сапоги, ощупал их со всех сторон, только что не обнюхал – новые! Ни одного темпорального дождя еще не видели!

Фрэджайл с довольным видом устроилась на диване, сняла перчатки и помахала Лу рукой.

– Привет, пирожок!

– Ай!

Лу будто ждала разрешения. Она поднялась с пола, подбежала к Фрэджайл и обняла ее, утыкаясь головой в живот. Забормотала, громко и сбивчиво, рассказывая что-то о новых игрушках, о том, какие кристаллы они с Сэмом отыскали на прогулке, и как пошел дождь на обратном пути.

Фрэджайл гладила ее по волосам, разбирала пальцами легкие кудряшки. Сэм обнаружил, что пялится на ее руки слишком долго и отвел взгляд.

В следующий раз Фрэджайл принесла расческу и набор разноцветных резинок.

– Нет! – зашипел Сэм. – Убери это! Быстро! Сюда положи! – он сунул ей под нос какую-то коробку, и когда удивленная Фрэджайл рассталась с резинками, молниеносно закрыл крышку и спрятал подальше. – Ты что, совсем меня за идиота держишь?

– Почему? – она улыбалась краем губ. – А надо?..

– Я как-то заказал для Лу целую кучу девчачей ерунды. Заколки всякие, ленточки. Оказалось, она не потерпит ничего на собственных волосах, зато считает, что мне очень идут гребаные заколки с ромашками. Так что – нет! Рисковать второй раз я не собираюсь! – прорычал он.

Фрэджайл так смеялась, что не могла остановиться. А потом все-таки уговорила Лу расчесать волосы и завязать пару хвостиков. К счастью, резинок с цветами в ее наборе не оказалось.

Она принесла планшет для Сэма, на котором было всего-навсего две книги, и предположила, что они ему понравятся. При этом она ухмылялась.

Книги назывались почти одинаково, но были совсем разными.

В [одну историю](0) Сэм просто влюбился, он глотал ее с восторгом, повторял про себя особо меткие выражения и восхищался главным героем – тот был на всю голову долбанутым психом, и дружки у него подобрались подходящие.

[Другую ](0)читал по ночам, пока Лу спала. Несколько раз он порывался запустить планшетом в стену, но большую часть времени просто грыз ноготь на большом пальце и очень старался не издавать никаких звуков, чтобы не разбудить Лу. 

Он все ждал, когда Фрэджайл спросит, как ему книги, но она пропустила пару дней, а когда появилась в следующий раз, то была бледной от истощения и еле держалась на ногах.

– Слишком много прыжков сегодня. И вчера тоже.

– Ты бы их послала, – посоветовал Сэм и тут же прикусил язык. Не его дело давать ей советы. – Хотя бы иногда посылала, – исправился он.

Фрэджайл невесело фыркнула. Она двигалась осторожно, будто опасалась, если повернется как-то не так – рассыплется на мелкие кусочки. Сэм ее не трогал, но на всякий случай был рядом. И Лу сказал, чтобы не прыгала сегодня на Ай, не толкала.

– Я, не поверишь, и посылаю все время, – Фрэджайл скривилась, пытаясь улечься поудобнее. На его постели, между прочим, но Сэм был не против. Даже одеяло притащил, но она уже спала мертвым сном.

Проснулась уже почти ночью, бодрая и вроде бы отдохнувшая, уселась на контейнер, ела криптобиотов из банки и болтала ногой. Рассказывала, что Локни срочно нужно было связаться с Хартмэном, а Дайхардмэн возжелал увидеть их всех вместе. Ну и срочную доставку каких-то инструментов пришлось выполнять после всего этого.

– _Мы несем огонь,_ ха? – не без горечи сказал Сэм, выслушав ее рассказ.

Фрэджайл улыбнулась. Широкой такой, понимающей улыбкой, и радостной тоже немножко.

– А как же иначе, Сэм! [_Мы хорошие!_](0)

Он не знал, что на такое можно ответить, только поудобнее перехватил Лу, которая уснула у него на руках.

А в следующий раз Фрэджайл принесла пиццу.

Горячую, только из печи, с расплавленным сыром, аромат которого мгновенно пропитал Убежище.

– Что за праздник? – спросил Сэм, едва удерживая Лу, которая вертелась на своем детском стульчике, стучала ложкой по столу и издавала громкие возмущенные крики.

– Никакого, насколько я знаю! Девушка хочет поесть пиццы – девушка идет и покупает пиццу! Где у тебя тарелки?

Сэм даже не стал говорить, что она могла бы прекрасно поесть пиццы в одиночестве. Или с какими-то своими друзьями-знакомыми. Были же у нее какие-то друзья?.. До того инцидента с бомбой? После?..

Он вроде бы и знал о ней много – по рассказам, услышанным на дороге, по обрывкам информации от Дедмэна. По тому, что рассказывала сама Фрэджайл. Но все равно только сейчас задумался: сколько ей лет? Где она жила до первого Выплеска Пустоты? Отец назвал в честь нее свою компанию, или же Фрэджайл взяла имя, которое у многих ассоциировалось с надежными перевозками?

Сэм понятия не имел. Об этом и о многих других вещах.

– Итак, у нас есть пицца, пиво и сок… а что бы нам посмотреть? – Фрэджайл подскочила к голопроектору, открыла вирт-окно и начала рыться в коллекции фильмов, периодически комментируя вслух. – Что за хрень?.. Никогда о таком не слышала. О, а это отличная экранизация, но сейчас мы ее смотреть не будем… Мультики? Нет, Лу, не в этот раз…

– У меня была дурацкая история с доставкой пиццы, – Сэм терпеливо ждал, пока она выберет, а вот Лу излишней скромностью не страдала: вцепилась в свой кусок обеими руками и начала грызть, будто ничего вкуснее не ела. А Сэм, между прочим, приносил ей всякие вкусняшки, и не раз! – Какой-то мутный тип заказывал доставку пиццы за целую кучу лайков, ну я и подхватывал по дороге, когда место оставалось. Потом он начал писать мне дурацкие письма, ну я скидывал их в корзину, не читая.

– У тебя завелся личный сталкер? Хм, Сэм, любопытно… Ничего себе, какое восхитительное старье! Но нет, это тоже не сегодня… – она продолжала исследовать фильмотеку.

– И вот, когда я принес ему пиццу в очередной раз, двери его жилища были открыты. Я зашел внутрь – думал, он один из тех чокнутых отшельников, которые годами ни с кем не общаются, а теперь жаждут поговорить о старых добрых временах. Я обычно слушаю, мне не трудно. И лишние чаевые, конечно же, – он пожал плечами. – Но этого мужика дома не оказалось, а его бункер… логово, иначе не скажешь! Было обклеено какими-то записками, картами, моими фотографиями, и на одной стене было написано «Хиггс», представляешь?!

Фрэджайл медленно повернулась к нему.

– Я понятия не имел, кому доставляю пиццу. Он мог убить меня в любой момент, но почему-то этого не сделал.

– Потому что ему скучно просто убивать, – ее голос дрожал от напряжения. Сэм поднял голову: Фрэджайл побелела, вцепилась пальцами в край стола.

– Прости, – он вспомнил слишком поздно. Наверное, не нужно было вообще начинать при ней разговор про Хиггса. Это было глупо.

Это было пиздец как по-идиотски. Сэм понятия не имел, что ей теперь сказать.

– Слушай, я…

– Неважно, – отрезала Фрэджайл. Схватила перчатки и начала натягивать их на руки, поискала взглядом куртку. – Я только что вспомнила, что мне нужно уйти. Устроим кино-вечер как-нибудь в другой раз.

Она исчезла, прежде чем Сэм успел закончить фразу.

– …кажется, облажался.

Лу, которая задумчиво сосала корочку от пиццы, посмотрела на него неодобрительно.

***

Берег был темным.

Не мазутной тьмой свежего выброса, липкой и смоляно-черной, нет. Берег просто засыпал, засыхал. Умирал. И последний свет в нем тоже угасал, напоминая о себе истончавшейся золотой дорожкой на поверхности воды.

Она сделала шаг, и песок едва слышно заскрипел. Все звуки и запахи здесь казались приглушенными, будто берег выцвел, превратился в тень.

Здесь не было ветра, а вода была спокойна. Не было камней, холмов, не было китов и водорослей.

Она шла в темноте, ступая почти беззвучно. Пытаясь отыскать то единственное, что еще питало Берег.

Не давало ему исчезнуть в небытие. Кто-то другой уже бы сдался, но этот, питаемый злобой и упрямством, еще жил.

Она выглядывала его в тенях, но не могла найти. Пыталась рассмотреть в единственном проблеске света, услышать в шелесте волн. Но его просто не было.

И тогда она позвала:

– Кис-кис-кис…

Совсем тихо. Надеясь, что он не ответит, и опасаясь этого.

Берег затаился. Он впитывал ее шаги, будто губка, трогал ее ДУМ осторожно, будто пытаясь вспомнить, какова боль на вкус.

– Кис-кис-кис…

Берег утопал в темноте. Берег и сам был темнотой, съежившейся, жалкой, утратившей цель и смысл.

Берег не хотел отвечать, но он слушал внимательно.

Вот, должно быть, разочарование – разговаривать с ним она не хотела. Только проверить, сколько еще осталось, да и осталось ли вообще. И после проверки надо было бы уйти сразу, не подкармливать его – даже в таком мизерном количестве, он тянул из нее силу. Воспоминания о реальном мире. Смутное направление нити, по которой она вернется обратно.

Человеческая фигура, свернувшаяся на песке, была неподвижной.

Она подошла ближе, разглядывая его. Постаралась найти в себе хоть каплю чего-то – удовлетворения, злорадства, ненависти.

Но не обнаружила ничего подобного.

Так смотришь на траву и листья, которые сворачиваются и высыхают под темпоральным дождем, на песок, который сносит волной. Это просто происходит. Ничего больше.

Он был ее скелетом в шкафу, ее тайной, постыдной и глупой.

Будто она, неразумный ребенок, притащила домой насекомое, за которым не собиралась ухаживать, и вот теперь оно сидело у нее в банке, обреченное на медленную смерть, одновременно мерзкое и жалкое.

Неловкость. Вот правильное название тому чувству, которое она ощущала, глядя на него.

Она развернулась и сбежала.


	2. Chapter 2

– Я просто забыла кое-что сделать, пришлось смотаться в Столичный Узел, – Фрэджайл состроила недовольную гримасу, но тут же вернулась к своему обычному безмятежному состоянию. – Дедмэн, кстати, о тебе догадывается. Просил меня передать привет старым знакомым и спрашивал, не нужно ли чего.

Сэм почему-то знал, что она лжет. Вот только обличать не спешил – бесполезно, только обидит, да и незачем ему. Убежала она потому, что он про Хиггса вспомнил. А Хиггс – больная тема, равно как и Амелия-Бриджет, или кем там она была.

Он исподтишка разглядывал Фрэджайл. Сидит, подтянув к себе одно колено, кладет на него подбородок время от времени. Смотрит, как Лу собирает башню из кусочков конструктора, иногда помогает, но больше наблюдает. Лицо спокойное, и это, наверное, уже хорошо.

– Дедмэну тоже привет.

А почему бы и нет? Он помог Сэму избавиться от Бриджесов. Вряд ли сейчас попытается вернуть. Да и зачем им теперь Сэм? Хиральная сеть протянута с востока на запад, действует безотказно и, вроде бы, больше не работает на приближение апокалипсиса.

Он очень на это надеялся.

Лу потянулась к Фрэджайл, ухватила ту за руку и положила в протянутую ладонь кусочек паззла. Удивительно, Лу встречала не слишком много людей в своей жизни, но, казалось, не испытывала совершенно никаких проблем с тем, чтобы трогать их и давать прикасаться к себе. С Фрэджайл они моментально сошлись: Лу цеплялась за нее, заползала на руки, обнималась, прижимала к себе и позволяла заплетать волосы.

И не обращала внимания на то, какими были руки Фрэджайл. Сэм тоже как-то давно привык, после самого первого кошмара, когда увидел кожу на собственных ладонях пожелтевшей и сморщившейся.

В кошмарах одно всегда радовало: он мог проснуться. Фрэджайл – нет.

– Что ты хочешь? Куда мне это прикрепить?.. Сюда, нет?.. Мы разрушим твою крепость, Луиза, и придется строить новую!

– Вот сюда, – Сэм решился. Он протянул руку, вынул из пальцев Фрэджайл деталь конструктора и пристроил на самый верх. – И ничего она не упадет.

Фрэджайл покосилась на него с ехидной ухмылочкой.

– Что ж, поверим твоему опыту носильщика… упс!

Башня рухнула с грохотом, Лу взвизгнула, прикрывая лицо руками, но тут же засмеялась, затопала ногами. Уселась на пол и начала собирать все заново.

– Вот так незадача, Сэм, ты все испортил! – пропела Фрэджайл, едва сдерживая смех.

– Гм, – он сам не понял, как так вышло.

– Мы можем повторить? – Фрэджайл подобрала кубик, покрутила его между пальцев и протянула Сэму. – Похоже, Лу никогда не сдается. Может, нам стоит брать с нее пример?

Он не был уверен, что именно она предлагала. Существовало несколько вариантов, и все они без исключения обещали стресс. Длительный или кратковременный, как получится. И Фрэджайл сама бы могла об этом догадаться. Он ее никогда за идиотку не держал, это точно, она знала. И все равно продолжала дразнить его и толкать, и пытаться дотронуться, и она была…

Рядом.

Он коснулся ее руки кончиками пальцев.

Медленно провел по кисти до запястья, остановился на мгновение там, где под сухой, истончившейся кожей бился пульс, а потом вернулся обратно.

Ничего не случилось.

Фрэджайл продолжала смотреть на него, и в глазах у нее плясали черти. Сэм приготовился: сейчас как скажет что-нибудь, ехидное и язвительное! Но вместо этого она наклонилась к Лу и отдала ей конструктор.

– Вот, держи.

А потом протянула пустую руку Сэму. Развернула ладонью вверх, смотрела выжидающе, но не торопила.

– Это экзамен? – буркнул он, сам не зная почему.

– Сам решай.

Если это и было тестом, то для них обоих сразу, наверное. Сэм мрачно уставился на ее руку. Попытался представить, какой она выглядела до дождя: кожа светлее и нежнее, без пигментных пятен, пальцы ровнее, кости не кажутся такими хрупкими, а вены – слишком выпуклыми.

Интересно, что она подумала, когда он в первый раз отшатнулся от прикосновения? Что считает ее отвратительной?

Ни хрена подобного.

Она была просто одной из многих тактильных людей, которых Сэм встретил на своем пути – и поэтому его вполне устраивали голо на Терминалах. Голограммы не пытались пожать ему руку или похлопать по плечу, уже что-то.

А Фрэджайл, Дедмэн и остальные – им нужно было касаться. Для них это казалось таким же естественным, как ходить, дышать и делать множество ежедневных вещей. Как Лу не засыпала поначалу, пока он не укачивал ее. Брал с собой в постель, а потом сидел неподвижно часами, боясь пошевелиться и разбудить.

Сэм положил руку на ладонь Фрэджайл. Осторожно, готовясь отдернуть в любой момент. Она могла быть раскаленным железом или наоборот, глубоко замерзшим, сдирающий верхний слой кожи. Однажды в горах он неосмотрительно забыл про перчатки, схватился за стальную рейку – и тут же отдернул обожженные пальцы.

Фрэджайл чуть двинула бровью, приоткрыла рот – но ничего не сказала. Вместо этого ее пальцы дрогнули, прочертили линии на ладони у Сэма.

Он ощущал ее теплоту. Короткие ногти и подушечки пальцев. На сей раз ее прикосновение было мягким, осторожным.

Он сделал вдох. Потом еще один. Фрэджайл водила пальцами по его ладони, и ее глаза были чуть прикрыты, ресницы опущены. Сэм смотрел на ее лицо, изучал так, как раньше не доводилось. Пухлые губы. Короткие волосы, заправленные за уши. Мягкая линия челюсти.

Она обхватила своими пальцами его указательный палец, проследила от основания до кончика. Потом перешла на средний. За ним последовал безымянный.

Сэм наблюдал за ней со странной смесью растерянности, возмущения и… возбуждения.

Нужно было это остановить, отдернуть руку, но ее касания были такими ласковыми. Осторожными в отличие от предыдущих, будто Фрэджайл проверяла, насколько далеко сможет зайти, прежде чем он оттолкнет ее.

А Сэм проверял, сколько сможет потерпеть. Минута прошла, две? Что там он думал про уровень стресса? Херня. В реальности все оказалось гораздо страшнее.

Там, где она трогала, на коже не оставалось ни следа, но в вены будто жидкий огонь заливали. Это было неправильно и странно на всех уровнях, и хорошо тоже, слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

– Эм!.. – воскликнула Лу. Она оторвалась от своего конструктора, с которым возилась все это время, будто вспомнила вдруг о существовании других живых существ в комнате, развернулась и бросилась Сэму на грудь. Он отдернул наконец руку, обнял Лу с облегчением, пряча лицо в ее волосах.

– Это было… хм, интенсивно, – Фрэджайл зевнула и потянулась. Сэм не смотрел прямо, но все равно видел, как изгибается ее тело под комбинезоном Бриджес. Этот был посвободней, чем ее предыдущая одежда, но тем не менее.

Интенсивно. Он бы назвал все совсем другими словами, и там было бы много ругательств, но почему-то сдержался, промолчал. Они же ничего такого не сделали, вот совсем ничего, но почему-то Сэм не мог заставить себя взглянуть на Фрэджайл.

Лу что-то лепетала, обращаясь к ним обоим по очереди, но впервые за долгое время ему понадобилось усилие, чтобы сосредоточиться на ее словах.

***

Нужно было рассказать Сэму про Хиггса. Все-все рассказать, с самого начала.

Фрэджайл пообещала себе, что сделает это… и не смогла. Потому что Лу играла с ней и сидела на коленях, потому что Сэм дотронулся до ее ладони, и лишиться всего этого в один момент оказалось непросто. А она была уверена, что лишится, как только Сэм узнает.

С этой проблемой нужно было разобраться как можно быстрее, но она не могла представить, как именно.

Каждый раз за эти месяцы, приходя на Берег, где оставила Хиггса, Фрэджайл ждала, что не найдет ничего. Что он развеется, растворится, выберет небытие вместо такого существования.

Каждый раз, приходя к Сэму в Убежище, она думала – расскажет в следующий раз. Это не так важно, несущественно, Хиггс ничего им больше не может сделать. Он словно беззубая гадюка, которая не может кусать, да и шипеть скоро совсем уже разучится.

Но не думать о нем не могла.

Ну хотя бы можно было не бояться, что Сэм о чем-то догадается. Он вообще избегал на нее смотреть, когда Фрэджайл снова появилась в бункере.

Лу рисовала – новые мелки и альбом произвели на нее завораживающий эффект, а Сэм сидел рядом и время от времени тоже пытался что-то изобразить по просьбе Луизы. Получалось плохо: художественный талант явно не входил в число его добродетелей.

– Это не корова, – авторитетно заявила Фрэджайл, – даже близко не похоже на корову! То, что ты нарисовал кляксу с рогами, еще не означает, что она должна быть коровой!

Она выхватила у него мелок – попыталась выхватить, потому что Сэм выронил его быстрее и отдернул руку.

Фрэджайл глянула на него вопросительно, но тут Лу подергала ее за руку.

– Арова, Ай! Арова!

Сэм поднялся на ноги, открыл вирт-окно и сделал вид, что ему срочно понадобилось посмотреть что-то в каталоге с детской одеждой.

– Если хочешь мне что-то сказать, сейчас самое время, – предложила Фрэджайл. Ее рисунок тоже не отличался особой красотой, но хотя бы обладал внешним сходством с оригиналом. Лу привалилась к ней и наблюдала с открытым ртом – а ради такого уже стоило постараться.

– Не хочу, – Сэм, как всегда, был чрезвычайно многословен.

Фрэджайл оставила Лу заштриховывать корову желтым цветом и подошла к нему. Вздохнула, набираясь решимости.

– Ладно, тогда буду говорить я. Мне нравится приходить к вам. Дети всегда казались мне чем-то странным, чуждым, а Бридж-Бэби так вообще не внушали доверия.

Сэм сложил руки на груди и покосился на Лу.

– Ага, – подтвердила Фрэджайл. – Когда ты попросил, чтобы я за ней присмотрела, я чуть не кинула капсулу тебе обратно. Но оказалось все не так сложно. Она чудесная. Даже когда громкая, когда визжит и носится кругами – я не жалею, что вас нашла.

– И? – наконец-то добилась. Сэм посмотрел на нее – вот только его подозрительный взгляд не особо воодушевлял.

Секунду Фрэджайл колебалась. Всего секунду.

– Я думаю, мы должны попробовать что-то большее. Мы вместе. Ты и я.

Она подняла руку, чтобы положить ее Сэму на грудь, и ей это почти удалось – если бы он не отпрыгнул в последний момент. Повернулся к Луизе и громко сообщил:

– Лу, я буду за дверью. Слышала? Скоро вернусь.

А потом ему как-то удалось вытолкать Фрэджайл за пределы жилого помещения, так ни разу и не прикоснувшись.

Пустой коридор был освещен всего парой тусклых лампочек: над дверью и где-то по направлению к выходу мерцала контрольная панель. И еще здесь было гораздо прохладней, чем внутри. В принципе, логично – зачем использовать всю мощность генератора, когда согреть надо всего двух человек?

– Не получится, – заявил Сэм. – Ты и я. Не сработает.

– У тебя проблемы со мной? – Фрэджайл изогнула бровь. О, если так, то его ждет сюрприз. И вообще – с фантазией, что ли, совсем туго?

– У меня проблемы с собой! – рявкнул он и покосился на дверь.

– Фигня, – отмахнулась Фрэджайл, – нет у тебя этой проблемы уже давно. Мы прикасались друг к другу, и ничего не произошло. Раз, второй, десятый – сам вспомни! Если ты не хочешь – так и скажи. Вот только без этой херни!

О-о-о, он хочет. Это она знала точно. Видела не далее чем вчера, и едва сумела спрятать свое удивление от того, какой он отзывчивый. Это открывало невероятные перспективы, просто немыслимые.

– Херни, значит? – Сэм сощурился, глаза превратились в щелочки. – Чего ты ко мне лезешь? Найди себе какого-нибудь другого мужика и ему мозги трахай! Я уверен, что даже со всем этим дерьмом, – он кивнул на ее тело, – желающие найдутся! То есть, в смысле, я не имел в виду, что прям дерьмо… просто вообще… блядь, – выругался он в итоге.

Фрэджайл заинтересованно ждала продолжения.

– Просто отвали, – прошипел он. – У меня есть Лу, и больше мне никто не нужен.

– А если мне нужен ты? – в лоб спросила Фрэджайл. – И я не хочу никому трахать мозги. Может быть, я хочу трахать тебя.

Он так и застыл, с открытым ртом.

– Прямо сейчас скажи громко: Фрэдж, я не хочу заняться с тобой сексом! – и я отвалю. Честное слово, – пообещала она.

Сэм прочистил горло, отвел взгляд. Потом снова откашлялся.

– Фрэдж… ну… это… короче…

– Давно был на Берегу? – перебила Фрэджайл его блеяние.

Сэм вскинулся, глянул на нее диким взглядом. Все понятно.

– Слушай, для того чтобы показать тебе кое-что, мне нужно будет перенести нас обоих на Берег.

– Не-а, – он покачал головой, но хотя бы не шарахнулся прочь. – Не будет этого.

– Сэм, – терпеливо уговаривала она, – не бойся ты, это не страшно.

– Я и не боюсь! – возмутился он. – С чего ты взяла?

– Но ты не хочешь на Берег.

Он насупился еще сильнее.

– Потому что провел там слишком много времени и теперь Берег является тебе в кошмарах.

Судя по тому, как он распахнул глаза, все именно так и было. Фрэджайл могла поздравить себя, причину она определила вполне верно.

– Могу гарантировать, что после сегодняшнего дня твои сны станут гораздо разнообразнее.

Сэм продолжал смотреть на нее недоверчиво. Ну что за тупица!

– Ну же, давай, – легонько подтолкнула Фрэджайл. – Не понравится – сразу же верну тебя обратно!

Он посомневался еще пару секунд, а потом кивнул, коротко и резко.

– Все как обычно, помнишь?.. Только представлять ничего не надо. Расслабься и доверься мне.

Она медленно шагнула к нему, заставила склонить голову и прижалась ко лбу. Сэм был выше, но ботинки на толстой подошве у нее и отсутствие обуви у него чуть сглаживали эту разницу.

Фрэджайл закрыла глаза. Представила Берег, куда хотела попасть, но напряжение, исходившее от Сэма, было слишком сильным. Оно мешало, сбивало с пути, и пришлось пробовать еще раз.

– Расслабься, – повторила она, и на сей раз все сработало.

Ее Берег был затянут серой дымкой – такой, что бывает перед самым рассветом, еще не восход, но скорое его преддверье. Волны шумели тихо-тихо, перекатывая песок, мелкие камни и ракушки. Берег не был ее врагом, не был преградой – он стал ее помощником и соучастником.

Сэм отстранился, подозрительно глянул вокруг.

– Это…

– Не похоже на твой, да? Знаю. Мне так нравится больше.

Фрэджайл подняла руку, ухватила язычок молнии от комбинезона и потянула вниз. Там, по ту сторону Шва, под курткой у нее было два слоя одежды, плотно прилегающей к телу, прячущей каждый дюйм ненавистной плоти, уничтоженной дождем. Здесь, _на_ _ее Пляже_ , верхняя часть комбинезона свалилась с плеч, открывая тонкие бретельки и белую, гладкую кожу. А еще высокую грудь, едва скрытую тканью, и руки, какие были у нее в двадцать лет, без единого шрама и отметин.

– Что за… – пробормотал Сэм, в шоке глядя на нее.

Да уж, сегодня ему все время приходится удивляться.

– Я не могу ничего сделать со своим Га, но пока мое Ка связано с этим Берегом, я могу управлять им, используя свое сознание. Наверное, ты тоже так можешь, если постараешься.

– Охренеть, – выдохнул Сэм. Фрэджайл не была уверена, что он вообще хоть слово услышал. – Но я же… в смысле, это не то… ты не проблема, я говорил… – невнятно пробормотал он.

А потом сделал то, что любой нормальный человек на его месте. Поднял руку и осторожно потыкал в ее плечо двумя пальцами.

– На ощупь тоже как настоящая, – съязвила Фрэджайл, не удержалась – до того растерянным он выглядел.

– Это…

Похоже, его словарный запас иссяк. Сэм провел пальцем по ее плечу, поднялся на шею, коснулся подбородка. Фрэджайл хотела направить его ниже – если двигаться на юг, то можно было найти много интересного, – но Сэм внезапно тронул ее подбородок костяшками пальцев. Поднялся выше, очертил губы. Лицо у него при этом было серьезное, сосредоточенное, брови напряженно сведены.

– Это не важно, – пробормотал он, будто разговаривал сам с собой. Он коснулся большим пальцем ее нижней губы, чуть потянул вниз, приоткрывая рот, и Фрэджайл не удержалась, высунула кончик языка и лизнула его.

Сэм вскинул на нее взгляд – на мгновение показалось, что запаникует, сбежит, и Фрэджайл уже обреченно приготовилась выполнить свое обещание, вернуть его обратно, – как вдруг Сэм наклонился и прижался ртом к ее рту.

Странный это был поцелуй.

Сэм целовался так, будто разучился это делать много лет назад, слепо тыкался в ее губы, царапая щетиной, пока Фрэджайл не перехватила инициативу. Она положила ладонь ему на затылок, останавливая и удерживая одновременно, выдохнула «Ш-ш-ш!» и медленно принялась исследовать языком его рот. Сэм был не против. Он будто вспоминал: останавливался и ждал, а потом подхватывал движение и продолжал, и вот уже в какой-то миг Фрэджайл поняла, что уже он целует ее, а она отвечает. Он был горячий, он обжигал – это у нее на коже должны были остаться следы, не у него! – и вздрагивал, пытаясь сделать торопливый вдох, и снова целовал ее.

Он был на вкус как слезы – соль и горечь, обветренные губы царапали рот Фрэджайл, и она подавалась вперед, пытаясь ощутить все и сразу, больше, острее, больнее. Ничего не останется, стоит выйти за пределы Берега, ни единой зацепки на память, но пусть хоть так будет.

Она не могла закрыть глаза, позволить себе окончательно потерять голову: для того чтобы поддерживать иллюзию, которая нисколько не заинтересовала Сэма, но была важна для нее самой, требовалась концентрация.

И поэтому она первая заметила неладное.

***

Все вышло черте как.

На Берег Сэм не хотел, спасибо большое, хватило выше крыши. Но Фрэджайл попросила, ей зачем-то это было нужно, он не увидел, а как-то почувствовал, что ли, и поэтому сдался.

Эта женщина была поразительной: она постоянно загоняла его в тупик, и Сэм понятия не имел, как ее остановить. И еще больше не представлял, почему все это дерьмо какой-то части его сознания очень нравится. Он задавал себе один и тот же вопрос снова и снова, и не находил ответа.

А может, слишком боялся произнести – даже про себя. Назвать все своими именами. Это вроде как окончательное признание выходило.

Да ну нахрен.

Ее Берег пах иначе. Он был… спокойным, что ли. Нет, успокоившимся. Прирученным. И не успел Сэм решить, нравится ли ему это или пугает, как Фрэджайл стянула верх от комбинезона, открывая нетронутую кожу. Ее плечи оказались гладкими, светлыми – сливочного цвета, он вдруг вспомнил это слово и не смог отвести взгляда.

Зачем она это сделала? Она бы могла разрезать себя наживую, вывернуть кожу и плоть перед ним, достать живое сердце и сказать «вот она я!», и это бы подействовало так же.

Она решила, что ее старое тело оттолкнет его? Она ошиблась, все неправильно поняла…

Сэм даже говорить не мог. Он открыл рот, но вырвалось только несколько бессвязных звуков.

– Ты не проблема, – в конце концов пробормотал он. Зачем она это сделала, зачемзачемзачем…

Он не мог не смотреть. Предательство, еще какое, но оторваться от нее было невозможно. И тело действовало отдельно от мозга, когда Сэм поднял руку и дотронулся до ее плеча. Гладкое.

Это означало много вещей сразу – будь на его месте кто поумней, Хартмэн или Мама, они бы уже поняли, как это работает, что именно делает Берег Фрэджайл, как она его уговорила, – но Сэм был доставщиком. Не больше и не меньше.

Все, что он мог делать, это стоять и пялиться.

– Это…

Она сделала это для себя или для него? Фрэджайл смотрела вопросительно, ждала реакции. Она хотела, чтобы он прикасался к ней, хотела быть красивой – для него? Или для себя? Что было важнее?

Женщины были еще более странными, чем он помнил.

И гладкими. Он едва вел кончиками пальцев по ее плечу, поднимаясь наверх, к лицу, и Фрэджайл следила за ним подчеркнуто равнодушно, но Сэм видел, как бьется жилка у нее на шее.

Чего она ждала? Что он должен был сделать? Или она хотела сделать для него?

Он окончательно запутался, но, наверное, это было сейчас не важно.

– Это не важно, – повторил он вслух. Ее губы под его пальцами раскрылись, точно бутон цветка под темпоральным дождем, и розовый язык лизнул подушечки – влажно и горячо.

Теперь точно должен остаться след. Она обожгла его, ободрала до кости, и огонь от пальцев разлился дальше, поднялся по руке выше, тронул между ребер, опустился в живот – но самое странное, это было не больно.

Берег Фрэджайл так действовал, или еще что, Сэм не мог понять, но не мог и остановиться – ожидание было невыносимым, оно пульсировало между ними и сокращалось, притягивало все ближе и ближе.

Он слепо ткнулся в ее губы, и мысли спутались еще сильней. Не целовал ее, а трогал, готовился каждый миг: когда страх достигнет высшей точки, парализует внутренности, заставит отшатнуться?

Но ничего не происходило.

С опозданием Сэм заметил руку Фрэджайл на своем затылке – она просто держала, легко и ненавязчиво, и он мог это терпеть. И поцелуи тоже: медленные, осторожные. Она вела его, прокладывала путь во рту от одной точки к другой, все дальше и дальше. Глубже. Сэм коснулся языком ее языка, скользнул в теплое и влажное пространство между губ, исследуя в ответ.

Он зажмурился, сжал кулаки. Удовольствием было внезапным, почти мучительным, и прервать это все сил уже не осталось. Фрэджайл, ее губы, гладкая кожа – _сливочная_ – и ее неправильный, невозможно жестокий стыд – ее тело сломано, испорчено, смыто дождем и временем, и никто не прикоснется к ней, она думает, это под запретом, предлагает ему обманку, иллюзию, предлагает ему свою душу…

Наваждение закончилось, когда Фрэджайл слабо охнула и отстранилась.

Сэм открыл глаза – голова кружилась, все тело стало тяжелым, неповоротливым, ноги увязли в песке.

Фрэджайл отдернула руку, глянула вниз и выругалась неожиданно злобно:

– Какого хрена?..

Он тоже посмотрел, недоумевая – и увидел тьму. Черная, смоляная, она цеплялась за колени Фрэджайл и медленно ползла вверх, двигалась и перетекала из одной формы в другую, выпускала тонкие усики-щупальца, пытаясь дотянуться.

– Что это? – прохрипел Сэм.

– Не знаю! – выкрикнула Фрэджайл на грани паники, сделала шаг в сторону – но нефтяная клякса колыхнулась за ней. На мгновение Сэм почти увидел человеческую фигуру, прижавшуюся к ее ногам, – а потом очередной выплеск метнулся в сторону и схватил Фрэджайл за запястье.

Она вскрикнула – от неожиданности, а может от боли, Сэм не знал, но тут же рванулся отрывать Тварь – или чем бы ни было это существо – но его пальцы прошли насквозь. Смола не была мокрой или липкой, или твердой тем более, но от прикосновения с ней пальцы закололо, точно он прикоснулся к оголенному электрическому проводу.

Фрэджайл выругалась еще раз, дернулась, будто пытаясь стряхнуть налипшую грязь – и все пропало. Они оказались в коридоре бункера, прямо перед закрытыми дверями, и Лу вопила во весь голос, а Фрэджайл с недоумением уставилась на рукав комбинезона, откуда испарялось мазутное пятно хиралия.

Сэм больше смотреть не стал, ринулся внутрь, в жилой отсек, подхватил Лу на руки и прижал к себе.

– Все хорошо, все в порядке, ничего не случилось, видишь, я рядом, рядом, не бойся…

Он гладил ее по голове, по всему маленькому тельцу, растирал спинку, и постепенно Лу успокоилась, на смену крику пришли тихие, жалобные всхлипывания.

– Что, было страшно, да? Я знаю, прости меня, не хотел тебя бросать… Ш-ш-ш, теперь все в порядке, я рядом, никуда не уйду, Лу, обещаю…

– Она что-то почувствовала.

Сэм повернулся к ней, так и не отпуская Лу. Фрэджайл стояла возле двери и смотрела на свою правую руку – на запястье, там, где Тварь вцепилась в нее, медленно высыхал маслянистый отпечаток ладони. Комбинезон на ней был по-прежнему плотно застегнут, мимоходом отметил Сэм. Перевел взгляд – и обнаружил черные пятна на своей собственной руке. Будто брызги, мелкие и покрупнее, они покрывали левое предплечье.

– Что это была за херня?

– Я не знаю, – повторила Фрэджайл, и голос ее чуть не дрожал.

– Но это пришло с твоего Берега.

Она встретила его спокойным, немигающим взглядом.

– Да. И я собираюсь разобраться, в чем дело.

Она что-то скрывала, но она привела Сэма на Берег, и она сделала это, странную штуку со своим телом, изменила его, вернула, и потом они целовались. Сэм помнил ощущение, ее вкус, как настоящий, прикосновение губ и языка, и всего было слишком много, и слишком сразу.

Лу вздрагивала и икала, и он прижался губами к ее лбу, глядя поверх детской головы на Фрэджайл.

Нельзя им так. Это какой-то знак, предупреждение? Или просто идиотское стечение обстоятельств? Фрэдж выглядела бледной и потерянной, но ее он обнять не мог, просто сидел на полу и смотрел.

Она кивнула, закрепляя обещание:

– Я разберусь.

***

Чертов гребаный ублюдок. Что б тебе гореть в аду, если ад еще где-то существует. Все ее спокойствие куда-то улетучилось, а с ним и принятие, сожаление, неловкость – все сменилось на бессмысленную, слепую ярость.

– Повтори, что ты сейчас сказала? – попросил Хартмэн.

Она послушалась. Проговорила все четко и по существу, как заранее репетировала – для Сэма, это Сэм должен был первым услышать и судить ее – так, как никто иной не смог бы.

– Я правильно понимаю – ты оставила его на Берегу? Заперла там?

– Так и было, – сухо отозвалась Фрэджайл, – пока он не появился сегодня. То есть, я думаю, что это был он. Больше некому.

И появился он в тот момент, когда она была слишком увлечена Сэмом, своей иллюзией и отчаянным желанием сделать этот первый раз чем-то особенным. Запоминающимся. И удалось же, блядь.

– Сигнала с твоего передатчика нет, – немного разочаровано протянул Хартмэн, – поэтому на расшифровку данных рассчитывать не приходится.

– Я его отключила, разумеется. Как ты сам меня научил, так что никаких логов там быть не может, – Фрэджайл сложила руки на груди и взирала на голограмму, постукивая ногой об пол.

– Что-то еще кроме выплеска хиралия? Какие-то другие признаки?

– Нет, ничего. Больше всего это было похоже на встречу с Тварью – вот только я знала, что это был Хиггс. Он цеплялся за меня. Хотел чего-то.

– И раньше такого не происходило? – уточнил Хартмэн. Его датчик пискнул, обозначая скорое приближение остановки сердца, но он никак не отреагировал.

– Я бы заметила, наверное, я прыгаю через Берег постоянно, и ничего подобного не случалось! – она нервничала, и это, черт возьми, было вполне естественно. Этот ублюдок как обычно появился и все испортил: уничтожил ее будущее – а теперь и в настоящее влез, пусть даже только так, лужей смолы, бестелесной Тварью, но он умудрился как-то подползти незамеченным и вцепиться в нее.

– Может быть, там присутствовало что-то, что могло его спровоцировать? – не унимался Хартмэн. – Что-то или кто-то? Ради кого ты снимаешь передатчик?

Фрэджайл сжала челюсти. А что если Сэм был нитью к Хиггсу? Нет, исключено. Скорее ее собственное состояние, клубок ее эмоций послужил приманкой. Вот дерьмо!

– В любом случае, мне пора, – он взглянул на часы и заторопился. – Постараюсь что-то выяснить, но исходных данных очень мало. Если еще что-то вспомнишь – свяжись со мной, пожалуйста.

– Сразу же, – она кивнула Хартмэну, и тот отключился.

Некоторое время Фрэджайл смотрела в пространство перед собой и покусывала губы. Потом потрогала правое запястье, глубоко вздохнула и снова активировала кодек.

– Чем могу… о, привет, Хрупкая Леди!

– Я, кажется, уже просила меня так не называть, Дедмэн, – скривилась она, но больше по привычке.

– Да-да, несколько раз просила, я помню! – с гордостью заявил тот, но тут же посерьезнел. – Что случилось? Надеюсь, Маленький Червячок в порядке?

В прошлый раз он назвал Лу Букашкой, а еще раньше – Личинкой. С кодовыми именами надо было что-то делать.

– Да, все отлично.

– И лохматый парень?

– С ним тоже. Я по другому поводу. Хотела встретиться с тобой в лаборатории, это возможно?

– В любой момент. Ты меня заинтриговала, признаться честно, но лучше бы все эти…

Фрэджайл прыгнула прямо перед Дедмэном, и толстяк вздрогнул, закончил сварливым тоном:

– …секреты когда-нибудь уже закончились!

– Ты же знаешь – он против, – Фрэджайл подняла руку и красноречиво указала на браслет-наручник.

– Ах, да.

Дедмэн щелкнул пальцами, и их передатчики синхронно расстегнулись. Она положила браслет на край массивного стола, заставленного аппаратурой, какими-то пробирками, коробками и предметами, о назначении которых Фрэджайл могла только догадываться.

– Так что случилось? – он поправил очки, вопросительно взирая на нее. – К чему такая срочность? Я думал, мы должны были встретиться послезавтра, так как…

Фрэджайл закатила рукав и ткнула ему под нос черный след от руки на запястье. Он не смывался водой. Не исчезал, сколько бы она ни терла, даже бледнее не становился.

– Ты сделала неудачную татуировку? – рискнул предположить Дедмэн.

– Если бы.

– Заразилась аллергией на прикосновения от нашего общего друга? – он шутил, но одновременно с этим разглядывал отпечаток, поворачивал ее руку так и этак, и в конце концов даже попросил разрешения взять образец крови и тканей с поврежденного места.

– Именно за этим я сюда и пришла, – мрачно сказала Фрэджайл. – Очень надеюсь, что кто-то из вас сможет сказать мне, что это такое.

А иначе Сэм очень рассердится, потому что, скорее всего, у него те же проблемы. Устроила сюрприз, ничего не скажешь.

– Кто еще в курсе? Ставлю на Хартмэна, он у нас специалист по Берегам, а испачкалась ты явно на Берегу. Локни? Вот тут не уверен, не знаю…. И конечно же, я жду рассказа о том, как это случилось, – Дедмэн поднял в воздух стеклянную пробирку с крошечным кусочком кожи и взглянул сквозь нее.

Ну, в конце концов, Фрэджайл к этому была готова. Более того – она бы призналась в том, что сделала с Хиггсом еще десять раз, только чтобы не думать, насколько плачевно закончилась попытка сблизиться с Сэмом.

– То есть ты была на Берегу с нашим общим другом, когда вдруг появился этот Зловещий Повелитель Тварей? – Дедмэн оказался более догадливым, а может, Фрэджайл сама виновата, раз пришла к нему вот так, не скрываясь за голограммой. – Так-так, любопытно…

– Он не зловещий. И сомневаюсь, что он все еще может кем-то повелевать. Да плевать! Больше всего меня интересует, как это убрать, – она опустила рукав и снова натянула перчатки, защелкнула браслет.

– Первое, что приходит мне в голову – это взаимосвязь между источником и следом, – Дедмэн указал на предметное стекло, куда уже успел выложить часть образца, а потом на ее руку. – Скорее всего, если уничтожить источник – уничтожишь и след. Не то чтобы я рекомендовал такой подход, – поспешно добавил он, склоняясь перед микроскопом, – по крайней мере, пока мы не испробовали другие…

Фрэджайл смотрела на него несколько мгновений, а потом кивнула.

– Спасибо за помощь.

– Я еще ничего не сделал! – отмахнулся тот. – О, а такого я не ожидал…

– Что там? – напряглась Фрэджайл, но Дедмэн тут же поспешил ее успокоить.

– Ничего страшного, просто очень непонятно! Как и большая часть исследований, связанных с хиралием, – он тяжело вздохнул и пообещал. – Я пришлю тебе сообщение, когда закончу анализ.

– Буду ждать, – кивнула она.

– Передавай привет лохматому парню и Козявке!

Фрэджайл закатила глаза и прыгнула.

Ей нужно было разнести несколько срочных пакетов сегодня, и она постаралась управиться побыстрее, чтобы застать Сэма у Терминала. А иначе пришлось бы искать его где-то в горах или ждать несколько часов, пока он не вернется в Убежище, поэтому Фрэджайл торопилась. Однако перед тем как прыгнуть, она успела забрать со склада небольшую коробку – очередной подарок. На этот раз не для Лу, но для Сэма: она приготовила его давно и даже придумала, с какими словами вручит, но ситуация изменилась, и потом, неудачный опыт с пиццей…

Ладно. В любом случае, времени на то, чтобы подыскивать замену уже не оставалось.

***

Она появилась как в первый раз, у входа из Терминала, вот только теперь Сэм даже не вздрогнул. Ждал чего-то такого? Привык уже? Лу тихонько пискнула, высунулась из переноски, чтобы рассмотреть получше, и воскликнула:

– Ай!

– Привет, Лу, – Фрэджайл подошла ближе и наклонилась, чтобы та могла увидеть ее. Лу просияла, завозилась, пытаясь высвободить руки, но Сэм придержал ее. – Как дела? Вижу, ты взяла друга на прогулку?

Долбаный Фиолетовый Выродок, то ли медведь, то ли собака, болтался пристегнутый к переноске рядом с Лу – она отказалась выходить из дома без игрушки. Сэм сдался – перед этим, правда, постарался объяснить ей, что если Выродок попадет под дождь, ничего хорошего с ним не случится, но Лу была непреклонна. Наверное, просто не понимала еще. Это было опасно, такое незнание, но было в нем что-то невинное, чистое. Чем позже узнает, тем лучше.

– Мне нужно идти, чтобы успеть до темноты, – буркнул Сэм.

– Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, что я пройдусь с вами немного? – Фрэджайл посторонилась, выпуская его наружу. – Надо поговорить.

Сэм ей в лицо не смотрел, не мог. И так постоянно вспоминал, что случилось на Берегу: ее рука в его волосах, ее гладкие плечи, ее губы, что раздвинулись от его прикосновения, ее рот, принявший его язык так восхитительно жарко.

И потом, позже, когда Фрэдж ушла – _Я не хочу заняться с тобой сексом!_ – он повторил эти слова много раз, про себя и вслух. Когда успокаивал Лу, купал ее и кормил, когда спать укладывал.

Он же, правда, не хотел. Не думал об этом с тех самых пор, как умерла Люси, да и повода не находилось.

А теперь этот самый повод шел с ним рядом, легко перешагивая камни, и Сэм ни за что на свете не готов был встретиться с ней взглядом. Не после того, как вчера вечером, когда Лу крепко заснула, он помучался какое-то время, а потом засунул руку в штаны и прикоснулся к себе так, как не прикасался уже слишком давно.

Хотя Фрэджайл, наверное, понравилось, если б он рассказал. Она бы мечтательно улыбнулась, отпустила какую-нибудь шуточку в духе «понравилось дрочить, представляя меня?», а потом Сэм просто-напросто провалился бы на месте от стыда. Была здесь неподалеку подходящая расщелина. Вот только Лу жалко, ее жизнь к такому не готовила.

– У меня осталась отметина после той Твари с Берега.

Так она об этом хотела поговорить?

Сэм не глядя завернул рукав и продемонстрировал Фрэджайл перемотанную какой-то грязной тряпкой руку. Пятна беспокоили Лу, она смотрела на них и тут же начинала кривиться и шмыгать носом, так что он решил спрятать от нее эту хрень, пока не сойдет.

– У меня то же самое. Не могу ничем смыть след, пришлось рассказать Дедмэну.

– Зачем? – он не видел большой необходимости. Отпечаток, оставшийся от прикосновения Твари, сам сойдет спустя какое-то время, беспокоиться не о чем.

– Послушай, Сэм, – Фрэджайл нагнала его, попыталась заглянуть в глаза. – Я должна тебе кое в чем признаться. У меня есть подозрения, что Тварь, которая была на Берегу – это не совсем Тварь. Точнее, я в этом уверена.

– А кто тогда?

– Хиггс, – ответила она после паузы.

Сэм недоверчиво хмыкнул.

– Ты говорила, что оставила ему автомат.

– Да, все так и было! И предложила сделать выбор самому, вот только у него духу не хватило!

– Но я же слышал выстрел.

– Да, знаю, я тоже его слышала! И хотела верить, что он выбрал сам, и думала так довольно долго! А потом я просто решила проверить, ну, знаешь, убедиться, и когда я прыгнула на Берег, он был там. Я даже говорить с ним не стала, сразу вернулась и не заходила долгое время, потом была занята, но через несколько месяцев все-таки посмотрела опять – и нашла Хиггса. Он тот еще псих, всегда был чокнутым, и теперь я понятия не имею, во что вылилось его безумие – но он был на Берегу, и это он пытался схватить меня!

Она говорила быстро, лихорадочно даже, и Сэм ее не перебивал. Не знал особенно, что сказать. Хиггс жив? Хреново. Что теперь делать? Без понятия.

– Дедмэн сказал, что самый очевидный выход – избавиться от Хиггса, – выпалила Фрэджайл. И тут же взмолилась. – Сэм, ты можешь немного помедленней?

Он остановился, давая ей – да и себе тоже – возможность отдышаться. Лу снова притихла, скорее всего заснула, убаюканная движением.

Фрэджайл уселась на камень, обхватила себя руками. Вид у нее был несчастный.

– Избавиться – это убить? – хрипло спросил Сэм.

Он не мог представить, как это вообще. Убить кого-то, даже если этот кто-то не раз натравливал на него Тварей, кто выгнал Фрэджайл под дождь, кто оставил воронку на месте Центрального Узла и стал причиной гибели многих людей. И еще он похитил Амелию. Наверное. Если это тоже не было ложью.

Сэм окончательно запутался, но одно он знал точно – Фрэджайл была не из тех людей, кто мог бы хладнокровно убить кого-то. Даже сумасшедшего Хиггса.

– Нет, что ты, – она помотала головой, подтверждая его мысли. – Еще я попросила помощи у Хартмэна. Он десять лет исследует Берега, знает о них больше, чем кто бы то ни было.

Добровольный (и в чем-то оправданный) мазохизм Хартмэна Сэм не одобрял, однако промолчал и в этот раз. Если он поможет разобраться с черной мазутной штукой, которая могла быть Хиггсом, а могла и не быть, то почему бы и нет.

Первые капли дождя упали бесшумно, почти незаметно, но Сэм тут же проверил, хорошо ли спрятана Лу в переноске, и только потом натянул капюшон. Наткнулся взглядом на фиолетовое пятно, тяжело вздохнул и запихал Выродка поглубже – самому не жаль, если испортится, но Лу точно будет плакать.

Фрэджайл наблюдала за его действиями со слабой улыбкой. Ее зонтик уже покачивался в воздухе над головой, но Сэм догадывался, что от темпорального дождя это защита небольшая. Им еще идти далеко, так что она скорее прыгнет куда-нибудь, чем позволит хоть одной капле упасть на голову.

– Если я выясню что-то, то сразу же расскажу тебе.

– Угу, – он нерешительно покосился на нее. Надо было как-то поговорить о том, что произошло на Берегу до появления Твари, но разговаривать под дождем было не лучшим выбором. – Слушай…

– Чуть не забыла! – перебила его Фрэджайл и протянула Сэму небольшую коробку. – Это тебе!

– Ты не должна приносить что-то каждый раз, – пробормотал он. – Вовсе не обязательно.

– Но я хочу! – отрезала она. Тряхнула в воздухе коробку и практически ткнула ей в грудь Сэму. – Просто возьми, и завтра поговорим!

Почему не сегодня? Он не произнес вопрос вслух, но Фрэджайл все равно ответила.

– Сомневаюсь, что смогу прыгнуть куда-то еще несколько раз, – она снова улыбнулась, вот только на сей раз улыбка была натянутой.

Предлагать понести ее было бы, наверное, чересчур, поэтому Сэм стоял молча – и да, коробку пришлось взять и спрятать в б _о_ льший контейнер, чтобы не промокла.

– Увидимся, Сэм, – в конце концов сказала Фрэджайл и исчезла.

Несколько секунд он смотрел на то место, где она сидела мгновение назад, а потом повернулся и пошел в Убежище.


	3. Chapter 3

И все было безрезультатно. Дедмэн развел руками, Хартмэн посоветовал ей вспомнить, что именно происходило на Берегу – и при этом он выглядел так, будто прекрасно понимал, что именно Фрэджайл пытается скрыть. Но, эй, признаться «я просто хотела соблазнить Сэма, используя кое-какие непроверенные методы» она просто не могла. Хотя надо было, конечно же.

Но пока откровения можно было отодвинуть, чем Фрэджайл малодушно воспользовалась – и сбежала к Сэму и Луизе.

В этот раз она прыгнула сначала за пределы жилого отсека, стукнула костяшками пальцев в дверь и после прыгнула уже внутрь.

– Ай! – завопила Лу, соскользнула с коленей Сэма и бросилась к ней. Фрэджайл подхватила ее на руки, обняла и повернулась к Сэму. Ну, по крайней мере, в этот раз никакого пистолета. Он отложил какую-то детскую книжку, поднялся и буркнул, будто продолжая вчерашний незаконченный разговор:

– Ты принесла кофе.

– Я могу его и сварить, – предложила она и пощекотала Лу. Та взвизгнула, обняла ее за шею обеими ручонками и начала взахлеб рассказывать о том, как они вчера с Сэмом ходили гулять и принесли что-то новое и пушистое – кажется, одеяло? Или свитер? Фрэджайл не особо разобралась.

– Ну так свари, – согласился Сэм, по-прежнему не глядя в ее сторону. – Лу, иди сюда.

Он забрал ее у Фрэджайл, действуя подчеркнуто осторожно, чтобы не касаться лишний раз. Его левая рука была по-прежнему замотана тряпкой, что не оставляло вопросов: отметина никуда не делась.

Что ж, об этом они поговорят позже.

Фрэджайл быстро стащила перчатки, стряхнула верхнюю куртку и по-хозяйски оглядела угол комнаты, отведенный под кухню. Выбрала подходящую посудину, налила воды и включила электрическую панель.

– Дедмэн передавал привет. Называет тебя лохматым парнем и каждый раз выдумывает новые прозвища для Луизы.

По лицу Сэма невозможно было понять, доволен ли он услышанным или предпочел, чтобы никто не знал о Лу.

– Что она там делает?.. Ты можешь посмотреть, но не пробовать… Гарантирую, вкус тебе не понравится.

Он обращался к Лу, будто кроме нее рядом никого не было. Наверное, это было естественным поведением того, кто большую часть времени проводил в полном одиночестве на дороге. Или, как теперь, в изолированном бункере черт знает где в горах. Фрэджайл сомневалась, что гости их часто навещали.

Она обнаружила закрытую коробку с кофе и тихонько ухмыльнулась. Сэм ждал ее. Или, возможно, он не любил кофе. Но именно это она сейчас и собиралась выяснить.

Лу наблюдала за каждым действием, на ее мордашке было написано неприкрытое любопытство. И Сэм не слишком от нее отличался. Он держал какую-то среднюю дистанцию, не приближаясь к Фрэджайл, но все же находясь от нее на минимальном расстоянии: вроде бы для того, чтобы Лу могла следить за процессом приготовления кофе.

– Сладкий и с молоком?

Черт возьми, это вырвалось на автомате. Последний человек, с которым она делила кофе, любил разбавлять его возмутительно большой порцией сиропа и сухих сливок.

– Только сладкий.

Она кивнула, кинула по паре таблеток сахарозаменителя в обе кружки – удивительно, что у него вообще нашлась лишняя! – и протянула одну Сэму. Он не пошевелился, и Фрэджайл закатила глаза, поставила кружку на стол и подтолкнула к нему.

– Тебе не кажется, что фобия осталась у тебя только в голове?

– Она всегда там и была.

Он поднял кружку, принюхался, а когда Лу потянулась, дал понюхать и ей, а потом фыркнул, когда она недовольно сморщила нос.

– Говорил же!

Фрэджайл отсалютовала им обоим собственной кружкой. Сделала первый глоток и прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь вкусом кофе. Раньше она его терпеть не могла, но отец пил кофе постоянно, и после его смерти она тоже постепенно пристрастилась. Кофе навсегда остался ритуалом, достойным потраченного времени: чтобы сварить его не торопясь, а потом выпить так же, смакуя аромат и горечь.

Она покосилась на Сэма. Лу, возмущенная несправедливостью, сползла с его коленей и устроила собственное импровизированное чаепитие на полу с участием каких-то игрушек. Сэм ссутулился над столом, обхватил кружку обеими руками и пил мелкими глотками. Лицо у него при этом было если не довольное, то умиротворенное, это точно.

Говорить ничего не хотелось. Но пришлось бы, рано или поздно, и лучше бы начать первой. Фрэджайл отставила кружку и глубоко вздохнула.

– Ни Хартмэн, ни Дедмэн не могут дать внятное объяснение тому, что произошло на Берегу.

Сэм издал неопределенный звук – вроде бы как и не сомневался.

– Хартмэн еще говорит, что, вполне возможно, Хиггс каким-то образом связан со мной, – она поморщилась, не желая объяснять сейчас, какого рода была эта связь и когда именно она возникла. – Может быть, через ДУМ или еще как-то. Когда я испытала сильные эмоции на Берегу, он сумел как-то почувствовать их.

– И со мной.

– Что, прости?

Сэм поднял на нее взгляд и едва заметно пожал плечами.

– Со мной он тоже связан. Помнишь, я рассказывал про историю с доставкой пиццы? Псих мои фотографии по стенам расклеил. Это какая-то гребаная одержимость!

– Возможно.

Фрэджайл об этом не подумала. Конечно, у нее было о чем беспокоиться после того, как Сэм упомянул свой визит в логово Хиггса, но мысль, что они оба послужили катализатором, была, мягко говоря, неприятной. Беспокойной такой.

– Чего он хочет? – продолжал размышлять Сэм. Он бросил на Лу тревожный взгляд, но потом убедился, что она спокойно возится с фиолетовой игрушкой, и снова повернулся к Фрэджайл. – Можно на него просто не обращать внимания? Тогда он исчезнет или как?

Она прикусила губу. Не обращать внимания было бы отлично. Но из этого вытекает большая проблема номер два.

– То, что случилось на Берегу – я имею в виду, до появления Хиггса, – нам обоим это понравилось, мне же не показалось?

Сэм опустил голову, пытаясь заслониться длинными волосами. Вышло не очень хорошо, поэтому в итоге он сдался и признал:

– Мы целовались.

– Вроде бы так это называется.

– Насчет этого…

– Можешь сказать честно…

Они начали одновременно, но Сэм замолчал первый, со свистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы.

– Сначала ты.

Что ж, ладно.

– Скажи мне честно, что не хочешь продолжения. Клянусь, больше такого не повторится, – торжественно произнесла Фрэджайл, и голос у нее даже ни разу не дрогнул.

Сэм покрутил кружку на столе. Внезапно Фрэджайл пожалела, что не принесла виски вместо кофе. Или водку, или хотя бы местного самогона, восхитительно мерзкого на вкус – на чем они его настаивают, на криптобиотах что ли? С выпивкой, глядишь, быстрее разобрались бы!

– Насчет этого… – снова заговорил Сэм, и она вся превратилась в слух. – На Берегу… в общем, ты не обязана была… это трудно объяснить…

– Уверена, у тебя получится.

Он с досадой тряхнул головой.

– То, как ты выглядишь, не важно. Для меня. То есть важно, но это не главное. Ты не обязана изменять, – тут он помахал рукой у себя перед грудью, – все это, чтобы мне понравиться. Я и так… короче… продолжение было бы неплохо.

Фрэджайл смотрела на него и чувствовала, как внутри разливается теплота. И на этот раз точно не благодаря кофе.

***

Под ее взглядом почему-то говорить становилось еще сложнее, чем обычно. Сэм почти вытолкнул последние слова из себя и тут же пожалел – они были какие-то неправильные, корявые. Ну как тут объяснишь нормально?

Но Фрэджайл, кажется, поняла. Она тихонько фыркнула, а потом улыбнулась. Ему показалось, что ее щеки порозовели.

– Мы могли бы делать все постепенно.

– Вот да, – с энтузиазмом закивал Сэм. – Хороший план.

– Мне было бы удобнее на Берегу, – с нажимом произнесла она. Сэм кивать не перестал. Если хочет, пусть так и будет. Ему вообще уже все равно, он влип. И теперь плевать, где она будет целовать его, на Берегу или здесь, в Убежище; как прикасаться к ней – округлые плечи и грудь, ореолы сосков, темнеющие сквозь белую майку, или тонкая кожа, будто пергамент, паутина выступающих вен. Не имеет значения, потому что все это – Фрэдж. Одно целое. Не хрупкая, никогда. Хиггс оставил ее лицо нетронутым в насмешку, чтобы поиздеваться, но впервые Сэм ощутил странную благодарность за это.

Кстати, о Хиггсе.

– Покажи руку.

Фрэджайл скривилась, закатила рукав и положила правую руку на стол. Отпечаток казался совсем свежим, и смола маслянисто поблескивала на свету. Сэм потянулся к пятну, сжал зубы и прикоснулся кончиками пальцев. Провел по коже, пытаясь обнаружить границу, но там не было абсолютно ничего. Просто отметина, прикосновение Твари. Сэм примерился, растопырил пальцы. У того, кто это сделал, они были длиннее, а кисть – **_у_** же.

– Я не знаю, что ему надо, – пробормотала Фрэджайл. – Отомстить мне? Сделать еще что-то отвратительное?

– Может, он просто хочет вернуться.

Сэм пожал плечами в ответ на пристальный взгляд Фрэджайл.

– Это просто предположение. Он застрял на Берегу – сколько времени уже? Я знаю это чувство, – он поежился, но продолжил говорить, – и ничего хорошего там нет. Неудивительно, что псих пытается выбраться.

Обсуждать Хиггса было проще, чем что-либо еще, и потом, его рука все это время лежала на руке Фрэдж.

Ух ты. Сэм не заметил, когда начал сокращать ее имя – даже так, в мыслях. Невнимательный. Раньше он пропустил момент, когда Бридж-Бэби-28 превратилась в Лу: просто так получилось, незаметно и естественно.

Он посмотрел на нее. Луиза возилась с Фиолетовым Выродком и что-то напевала под нос. Сэм прислушался, опасаясь услышать одну из тех песен, которые время от времени включал погромче, да еще и подпевал во все горло, но нет, она мурлыкала песенку из мультика, который ей очень нравился.

Уф, пронесло.

Фрэджайл истолковала его взгляд совсем иначе.

– Не бойся, она ему не нужна. Если он кому-то и хочет причинить боль, так это мне. Ублюдок свихнулся давным-давно, но хитрости ему не занимать, – она поморщилась, будто вспомнила что-то смешное, но и болезненное одновременно.

Сэм все хотел спросить, почему она скрывала, почему не рассказала хоть кому-нибудь, но довольно скоро решил, что у нее были свои причины.

– Я выбил из него дерьмо. Ты не единственная, кого он ненавидит.

– Да, возможно… – рассеянно сказала Фрэджайл. – Или, может быть, это мы оба вместе. Когда я появлялась раньше, то чувствовала что-то странное. Он как будто пытался вцепиться в меня – в то, что я приносила с собой. Воспоминания. Звуки, запахи. Вкус еды. Ощущение солнца на лице. Тепло, чистота. Он скучает по реальному миру, и все это привлекает его.

Сэм слушал внимательно и пытался понять, куда она клонит. Было в это что-то странное, какая-то навязчивая идея, но пока он не смог точно сформулировать.

– Я должна проверить, – она вскинула на него прозрачно-серые глаза и схватила Сэма за руку. – Схожу на Берег и попробую поговорить.

– Может, ты попросишь его вежливо, чтобы он сидел тихо?

Они смотрели друг на друга какой-то миг, а потом Фрэджайл захихикала, и Сэм не удержался от кривой ухмылки. Лу почувствовала, что между ними что-то происходит, или услышала, поднялась с пола и подошла к Сэму, прижалась к его ноге и потребовала:

– На уки!

Сэм посмотрел на Фрэдж, на их сплетенные руки, и она выругалась, разжала пальцы.

– Все время забываю!

– Да ты не хочешь помнить, – беззлобно заметил он, поднимая Лу. Она нырнула ручонкой в кружку, убедилась, что та пуста, и вцепилась в ложку.

– А если и так? – Фрэджайл поставила локти на стол, уложила подбородок на руки и уставилась на них. – Луиза, скажи папочке, пусть он не вредничает!

Сэм ошеломленно захлопал глазами.

– Я не…

Признаться честно, он никогда не думал об этом раньше. Он дал Лу имя, а она дала ему возможность снова любить кого-то и заботиться, но она не была его биологической дочерью. Их связь не имела никакого отношения к общей крови, ДНК или чему-то еще в этом духе.

Фрэджайл, наверное, заметила его ошеломленный вид, поэтому решила сменить тему.

– Возвращаясь к Хиггсу. От одной мысли, что он прячется в тенях на Берегу, вынюхивает, копит силы для очередной гадости, меня аж передергивает.

Хиггс. Сэму он уже начал надоедать, да посильнее, чем в те времена, когда тот неожиданно выпрыгивал на него в самый неподходящий момент, чтобы произнести пафосную речь и приправить ее угрозами. Но Хиггс был отличным отвлечением от новых, тревожных вопросов.

– Поэтому я решила проверить, – повторила Фрэджайл. Дернула бровью – Сэм даже не понял, что это значило, – и тут же объяснила свое поведение. – Ты же не против, что я сделаю это, пока ты рядом?

Сэм молча поднялся, отнес Лу на кровать, составленную из нескольких контейнеров побольше и накрытую одеялами, потом вернулся и кивнул Фрэджайл.

– Теперь можно. Не хочу, чтобы она беспокоилась.

– Отлично, – она улыбнулась чересчур спокойно, и Сэм почему-то подумал – боится. Нет, не Хиггса, и не возвращения на Берег. Чего-то другого, но…

– Возвращайся сразу же, – зачем-то сказал он, будто Фрэджайл была не старше Лу и никогда раньше не подобного не проделывала. И она почему-то кивнула, и еще вроде бы немного выдохнула.

– Для тебя пройдет всего пара секунд, не больше.

Фрэджайл уселась поудобнее, откинулась к стене и прикрыла глаза. Тут же открыла их и улыбнулась Сэму:

– Расслабься. Я иду на Берег, не ты.

Ну, в общем-то, она была права. Сэм даже не заметил, что волнуется.

Фрэджайл снова закрыла глаза. Ее лицо расслабилось, уголки губ опустились.

– Ай? – громко позвала Лу. Она замерла на месте, будто прислушивалась к чему-то. Сэм не знал, как это объяснить, не хотел задумываться. Иногда Лу совсем не реагировала на Тварей, иногда начинала хныкать и вертеться, но в этот раз она просто насторожилась. Почувствовала Берег? Он не знал.

– Ш-ш-ш, – сказал Сэм. – Все в порядке. Я здесь.

Она повернулась к нему, посмотрела внимательно, а потом улыбнулась и продолжила возиться с игрушками. Сэм выдохнул – и в следующий миг Фрэджайл вздрогнула, начала шумно хватать ртом воздух и распахнула глаза.

– Не смей, – пробормотала она, – не вздумай…

Из уголка ее глаза выкатилась слеза. Фрэджайл опустила голову и выругалась, грязно и зло. Сэм никогда не слышал, чтобы она так делала. Но когда он проследил за ее взглядом, то сам не удержался.

– Блядь.

Все ее правая рука была залита липкой черной субстанцией.

***

На этот раз она не пыталась быть тихой и осторожной. Она ступила на Берег – пр ** _о_** клятый, не желающий исчезать – и уверенно зашагала вперед. Здесь было еще темнее, чем в прошлый раз, золотая полоска угасающего заката на неподвижной воде стала еще тоньше, едва различимой.

Песок глотал ее шаги, будто Фрэджайл шла по сухой, мягкой пыли.

– Где ты?! – громко спросила она, и звук ее голоса растворился в окружающем небытие, впитался в Берег и исчез бесследно.

Она попыталась. Собрала всю яркую память последних дней: уютная сонная тяжесть Лу, ее щебет, улыбки, ямочка на подбородке. Вкус кофе, воспоминания об отце. Сэм смотрит на нее исподлобья, его глаза голубые, он прижимается губами к ее губам, целует медленно, их языки сплетаются. Тепло внутри. Тепло.

– Где же ты?..

Она выцарапала совсем давнее, старательно забытое – плед на крыше, парочка пьет пиво и смеется, толкается плечами. _Где ты будешь завтра?.._ Она заставила себя услышать его голос так явно, будто это было вчера. Заставила произнести, выдохнуть имя, вложив в него крошечную частичку той связи, что существовала прежде:

– Хиггс.

Волна плеснула на Берег. Это был единственный шум, совсем тихий, но через несколько мгновений он повторился снова, и Фрэджайл пошла – в темноту, следуя тропе, что прокладывал для нее океан.

Вскоре она почувствовала что-то – не тени, но призраки теней окружили ее, свились у ее ног нестойкой, зыбкой пеленой. Она остановилась и медленно, очень медленно опустила руку в эту пелену.

– Ну, где же ты… давай… иди сюда, Хиггс…

Тени сгустились. Обратились человеческой фигурой, едва ощутимой, дрожащей. Фрэджайл нащупала что-то прохладное, живое – лепесток уха с острым краем знакомой формы. Она скрутила его, впилась пальцами – в кои веки жалея, что ногти у нее были короткие, они не могли причинить боль по-настоящему, так, как ей бы хотелось, – и прошипела:

– Почему ты не можешь выбрать правильно? Почему ты не можешь оставить нас в покое?

Существо у ее ног, которое назвать человеком даже язык не поворачивался, издало жалкий звук, то ли всхлип, то ли стон.

Фрэджайл почувствовала, как из глаз потекли слезы, и в то же время кожа под ее пальцами лопнула, выпуская что-то горячее, густое. Надо было остановиться, но она не могла, выворачивала ухо, желая услышать хруст сломанного хряща, но понимая, что сил у нее не хватит.

– Не вздумай даже пытаться… не смей мне мешать… ты и так уже сделал достаточно…

Она должна была его ненавидеть. Должна была ощущать радость, причиняя боль, но в ответ возвращалась такая же боль. Вечным кольцом, кругооборотом, бессмысленным и жестоким.

Берег обступил ее, сжался, не пытаясь бороться.

Фрэджайл разжала пальцы и закричала. Бессловесно, горько, оплакивая то, что сделала. Что с ней сделали. Что сделали с ними со всеми, обманывая, манипулируя, уничтожая.

Она рванулась прочь, обратно, вывалилась в реальность дрожащая, злая и испуганная. Поймала отблеск собственного страха на лице Сэма, ощутила болезненно и резко кровь на руке, глянула вниз – и сердце пропустило удар.

– Кажется, я облажалась.

***

– Вы облажались, – объявил Дедмэн, и даже на голограмме было видно, насколько он возмущен подобной безответственностью. – Кто вообще решил, что лезть к Хиггсу – отличная идея?

– Он первый начал, – буркнул Сэм и только потом понял, насколько глупо это прозвучало. Дедмэн закатил глаза, Фрэджайл безрадостно фыркнула и покачала головой.

– Повторяю, это целиком и полностью моя вина. Я решила, что могу контролировать его, что он больше не станет источником проблем, но это было ошибкой…

Она говорила еще что-то, только Сэм уже не слушал. Он вообще был против того, чтобы рассказывать кому-то – но не мог справиться с внезапным и сильным желанием помочь Фрэджайл. Наверное, нужно было просто смириться: подобные порывы всегда провоцировали какое-то дерьмо. Поэтому он теперь стоял рядом с ней в почтовом Терминале, спрятав Лу в переноске за спиной, и изо всех сил пытался придумать выход. Хотя, если все эти умники из Бриджес не справились, то ему точно и пытаться нечего.

Локни прикрыла рот рукой, пораженно глядя на них обоих, на залитую смолой руку Фрэджайл и пятна на коже Сэма. Потом покачала головой.

– Хиггс это сделал? Кто он такой вообще?

– Бывший курьер с седьмым уровнем ДУМа. Чокнутый псих, который умеет вызывать Тварей и управлять ими. Умел когда-то, – исправилась Фрэджайл.

– Но если он застрял на Берегу, то не должен воздействовать на реальность, – нахмурился Хартмэн. – Это противоречит всем известным законам.

– Значит, мы только что открыли новый, – Фрэджайл спокойно опустила рукав и натянула перчатку. – Вопрос в том, как его теперь закрыть.

– Я уже говорил тебе как-то, – замялся Дедмэн, – устранение первопричины скорее всего поможет с последствиями.

Лицо у Фрэджайл стало совершенно невыразительное, мертвое. И нет, Сэм вовсе не собирался на нее пялиться, как-то само собой получилось.

– Еще варианты? – хрипло спросил он.

– Вытащить его с Берега, – предложил Хартмэн.

– Чокнутого убийцу и террориста, потенциально обладающего способностями, о природе которых мы знаем очень немного? – возмутилась Локни.

– Заодно и изучим! – не сдавался тот. – Это же отличный шанс!

Запереть Хиггса в лаборатории? Каким бы психом он ни был, но такого не заслужил. Сэм покосился на Фрэдж и решил, что такой выход ее тоже не устраивает.

– Не пойдет. Дальше.

– Эй, послушай, мы тебе тут не список доставок зачитываем! – возмутился Дедмэн. – Никто из нас не сталкивался с подобной ситуацией раньше! Может, вам обоим нужно просто какое-то время не появляться на Берегу, и, глядишь, все как-то само собой образуется?!..

– Я прыгаю, используя Берег, если вдруг кто забыл, – заявила Фрэджайл.

Сэм важной причины придумать не смог, поэтому промолчал. Поцелуи же за важное не считаются? Прикосновения?

Он переступил с одной ноги на другую, сложил руки на груди. Получается, пока Хиггс там, их с Фрэджайл блестящий план «Все постепенно» превращался в «Практически не двигаясь с места»?

Интересно. Он никогда бы не подумал, что станет испытывать одновременно облегчение и раздражение от одной мысли об этом.

– Этот Хиггс меня пугает, – призналась Локни и зябко повела плечами. – Я никогда с ним не встречалась, но у меня уже от него мурашки.

– Он всего-навсего человек, – пробормотал Сэм. – Если его ударить, то идет кровь.

– Не всегда, – Фрэджайл покосилась на свою правую руку и сжала ее в кулак.

Сэм так и не добился от нее подробностей. Она ругалась на Хиггса как ненормальная и повторяла, что это ее вина и теперь нужно как-то все исправить.

– Что мы знаем? – попытался составить список Хартмэн. Датчик подал звуковой сигнал, он поморщился и начал говорить быстрее. – Скорее всего, Хиггс хочет вернуться обратно, но не может; его привлекают сильные эмоции; он оставляет следы хиралия, когда прикасается, и еще он провел в одиночестве на Берегу столько времени, что окончательно сошел с ума.

– Это Хиггс, – сказала Фрэджайл, будто бы это все объясняло.

Сэм открыл рот, чтобы напомнить: она знает чертового ублюдка лучше, чем все они вместе взятые, но тут Лу завозилась в переноске и громко спросила:

– Эм?

– Маленькая Букашка с тобой? – заволновался Дедмэн. – Я ни разу не видел ее вне капсулы!

– О чем это он? – заинтересовалась Локни. – О твоем ББ? Серьезно? Ребенок выжил?

Хартмэн единственный молчал, но на губах у него бродила слабая улыбка.

Сэм попытался проигнорировать вопросы, но Дедмэн и Локни не отставали, а Фрэджайл, предательница, многозначительно ухмылялась. Лу нетерпеливо кряхтела и вопрошала:

– Эм? Кто’ам? Кто’ам, Эм?

В конце концов он все-таки сдался. Скинул переноску с плеч, аккуратно опустил на пол и сам присел рядом. Помог Лу выбраться и встать на ноги, развернул ее к голограмме, но не отпустил, обхватил рукой поперек живота. И не для того, чтобы не сбежала – Лу была очень осторожна в новых местах, а этот Терминал отличался от того, что был рядом с Убежищем.

Просто так было надежнее.

– Ох, ну, что же, привет, – Дедмэн снял очки, нервно протер их платком и снова водрузил на нос. – Рад наконец познакомиться с тобой, Червячок… гм, Луиза Портер?

Сэм прикусил язык. Ладно, не стоит его поправлять – так для всех будет лучше.

– Привет, – четко сказала Лу и потребовала. – Ты кто?

– Меня зовут Дедмэн, крошка. Не могу поверить, что Сэм не рассказывал тебе про меня, – он метнул возмущенный взгляд на Сэма и тоже присел, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с Лу. – Ты выглядишь замечательно, маленькая Личинка! Здорово подросла с тех пор, как я видел тебя в последний раз!

– Она… чудесная, – чуть запинаясь, сказала Локни. Или, возможно, это была Молинген, Сэм не мог сказать точно. Когда она смотрела на Лу, ее лицо было наполнено невыразимой тоской и любовью.

Сэм отвел взгляд, но прежде успел заметить, как улыбнулся Хартмэн – на этот раз широкой улыбкой – и вскинул руку с поднятым большим пальцем.

– Приятно познакомиться, Лу! Любишь мультики? У меня есть довольно большая коллекция. Вы с Сэмом могли бы как-нибудь наведаться ко мне и…

– Нет, – прорычал Сэм и прижал к себе Лу чуть сильнее.

– …посмотреть что-нибудь из классики Диснея, – как ни в чем не бывало закончил Хартмэн.

– Или вы могли бы прийти ко мне, – заявила вдруг Локни. – Я испеку пирог с яблоками. Спорим, такого вкусного ты такого никогда не пробовала?

Это было уже чересчур. Яблоки? Где бы она взяла яблоки, интересно?

Сэм открыл рот, чтобы высказаться против, но тут вступил Дедмэн.

– Ничего подобного! Сначала Лу должна увидеть Столичный Узел! Между прочим, у нас даже детская площадка под куполом имеется! – нанес он решающий удар.

Лу в замешательстве повернулась к Сэму и наморщила лоб, пытаясь обработать такое количество информации.

– …лощадка? – произнесла она эхом, коверкая все слоги и по обыкновению сглатывая первую букву.

– Нет! – снова рявкнул Сэм. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось схватить Лу в охапку и сбежать. Зачем он вообще согласился сюда приходить? Поддался на уговоры, решил, что ничего страшного не случится? Идиот.

– Я уверена, что Сэм обдумает как следует ваши весьма щедрые предложения, – промурлыкала Фрэджайл. – Может быть, даже согласится, но как-нибудь попозже. Лу, конечно же, будет интересно посетить новые места, познакомиться с новыми людьми, но зимой передвигаться пешком куда-либо с маленьким ребенком на руках довольно опасно, а телепортировать их с помощью моего Берега сейчас – не сама лучшая идея. Подождите, пока не потеплеет, и тогда спросите еще раз.

– Что ж, ладно, – Дедмэн выпрямился и поправил пиджак. – Просто запомните – детская площадка!

– Звучит так, будто ты пытаешь ее подкупить, – фыркнул Хартмэн.

– Сказал человек, посуливший мультики, – пробормотала Локни, и когда он повернулся к ней, приняла совершенно невинный вид. – Все равно никто из вас не сможет накормить ее домашней едой!

– Главное – не давить, а набраться терпения и ждать, – ворковала Фрэджайл. – И однажды он точно решится.

Сэм бы ее обнял, вот только... ну, нет, не здесь и не сейчас. Еще успеет.

***

Он смотрел на нее удивленно, с восхищением, и все силы у Фрэджайл уходили на то, чтобы не засмеяться вслух. Похоже, она только что сделала кому-то большое одолжение.

– Возвращаясь к Хиггсу, – начал Хартмэн, но закончить не успел – его датчик сердечной активности подал сигнал, и голограмма исчезла вместе с остановкой сердца.

Локни пожала плечами.

– Если бы я не видела уже много раз, как он проделывает это, то начала бы волноваться.

– Это нормально, – махнул рукой Дедмэн, – ничего с ним не случится! Подумать только, нашел чем удивить – своей коллекцией рухляди!

Фрэджайл деликатно откашлялась.

– Так значит, пока вариантов немного. Я про Хиггса.

– Ну, – развел руками Дедмэн, – если ты не хочешь его убивать, то надо придумать что-то еще!

– Она не хочет, что непонятного? – угрюмо сказал Сэм, усаживая Лу обратно в переноску. Похоже, его настроение испортилось еще сильнее, хотя, казалось, уже невозможно. – Берег остается. Хиггс остается. Придумайте что-то еще!

– Сэм, так просто это не делается, – попыталась объяснить Локни, но он тут же перебил ее.

– Я знаю! Просто постарайтесь!

Фрэджайл покосилась на него. Интересно, он старается потому, что Хиггс ему настолько отвратителен? Или из-за того, что ее саму это беспокоит? Или из-за Берега, на котором они поцеловались в первый – и, нужно надеяться, не в последний раз?

– Только без самодеятельности! – предупредил Дедмэн. – Мы не знаем, чем может грозить любое взаимодействие с этим существом! Может быть спровоцирован очередной Выплеск антиматерии, или хиралевый шторм, или черт знает, что еще эта Тварь способна…

– Мы поняли, – отозвалась Фрэджайл. – Что ж, тогда подождем результатов.

Она завершила передачу и повернулась к Сэму, который уже стоял у двери. Ему не терпелось выйти наружу из Терминала, пусть даже это означало очередное сражение с дождем и ветром на пути к Убежищу.

– Я надеялась, они что-нибудь придумают, – призналась Фрэджайл. Она приготовилась накинуть капюшон, но погода неожиданно сжалилась, тучи разошлись, открывая солнце – возможно, шел последний ясный день в этом году.

– Они не всесильны, – Сэм закрепил переноску с притихшей Лу на груди и стоял возле трицикла, который, судя по его виду, раньше принадлежал мулам. Они же, в свою очередь, угнали его еще у кого-то – ничего нового, обычный кругооборот транспорта на территории UCA. – Не надо ничего делать, – вдруг попросил Сэм и посмотрел на Фрэджайл. – Не ходи туда больше. В смысле, надолго.

Она молча слушала его, сложив руки на груди и подставив лицо солнцу.

– Не надо его дразнить. Они что-нибудь придумают, – он ткнул пальцем в логотип Бриджес на внешней стене Терминала, – и можно будет как-то заставить его исчезнуть. Обрезать связь с Берегом или что-то еще.

Фрэджайл запрокинула голову и прикрыла глаза. Когда-то у Сэма были наручники, способные отрезать Тварей от реального мира, интересно, что-то подобное могло сработать с Хиггсом? Или обрезать ее собственную связь с ним, их совместные воспоминания – никогда уже не получится, нужно смириться? Дерьмово все это, и лучше не становится.

Но вслух она сказала совсем другое.

– Когда ты последний раз встречал здесь Береговых Тварей?

Сэм глянул в замешательстве, повертел в руках темные очки.

– Хм. Ну, есть нехорошее место на юго-востоке… но его можно обойти. И немного на севере, в горах, но туда я стараюсь не подниматься.

– Я о том, – медленно начала Фрэджайл, – что их становится меньше, чем раньше. Она слабеют, истончаются. Это процесс не быстрый, но, может быть, однажды их не станет совсем? Она выполнила свое обещание, и теперь у нас есть немного времени до очередного Выхода Смерти?

Называть имя Амелии вслух не хотелось – оно оставляло противный привкус во рту. Да, всего лишь иллюзия, но эта женщина сделала предостаточно, чтобы вспоминать ее лишний раз не было особого желания.

Сэм кивнул, потом передернул плечами.

– Наверное. Не обращал внимания.

– Ладно, – Фрэджайл открыла глаза, поймала его взгляд и улыбнулась. – Возможно, мне просто кажется.

– Тебе хочется так думать.

– Наверное, – согласилась она. – Я – девушка простая: хочу во что-то верить и о чем-нибудь мечтать. Всего-навсего.

– Ну… наверное, это нормально.

– Наверное, – легко согласилась она.

Лу зашевелилась в переноске, выглянула наружу. После заманчивых обещаний Дедмэна, Локни и Хартмэна она пыталась шепотом выспросить у Сэма, что означают непонятные слова, но он так же шепотом пообещал ей рассказать позже. Их взаимодействие было чем-то потрясающим.

Дитя в капсуле было само по себе забавным, но без капсулы, надо признать, Луиза оказалось еще более любопытным созданием. Что касается Сэма рядом с ней – что ж, это был совсем другой разговор.

Фрэджайл неохотно признала, что ей нужно вернуться в Южный Узел и разнести несколько посылок до заката.

– Что ж, пока, Лу! Увидимся завтра!

– Ай! – та помахала ей ручонкой, а потом потянулась, повторила громко и настойчиво. – Ай, Ай!

– Скажи «пока, Фрэджайл», – попросил Сэм.

– Пока, Ай! – с произношение ее имени у Лу пока все было по-прежнему. Луиза скривилась, пытаясь вылезти из переноски как можно дальше, ее ручка трепыхалась в воздухе. – Ай, пока!

Фрэджайл хихикнула, сделала шаг вперед, и маленькие пальчики ухватились за ее куртку.

– Да ты упрямая. Вся в папочку!

Сэм выглядел ошеломленным, как и в первый раз, когда Фрэджайл назвала его так, но снова предпочел не заметить.

– Лу, отпусти ее.

Нет, она держала крепко, и Фрэджайл пришлось опереться руками на плечи Сэма, чтобы не потерять равновесия. Их лица оказались совсем близко, наверное, чересчур близко для его внутреннего спокойствия, но Фрэджайл с этим уже ничего не могла поделать. Точнее, могла вырваться, потревожить Лу, но абсолютно не хотела. Придется Сэму смириться с нарушением личного пространства!

Она поймала его взгляд, направленный на свои губы, и это было ошеломляющим открытием. Какие-то доли секунды, но Сэм пялился на ее рот. Потом он сморгнул, глянул исподлобья на Фрэджайл, скользнул взглядом по ее лицу и снова остановился на губах. Похоже, что-то в его голове окончательно замкнуло, потому что он медленно и явно неосознанно провел языком по своим губам. А потом начал наклоняться, чтобы поцеловать.

Лу, зажатая между их телами, похоже, не испытывала ни малейшего дискомфорта. Она что-то прочирикала на своем языке и еще крепче ухватилась за Фрэджайл обеими руками, притягивая еще ближе.

Секунды длились и длились, растягивались годами, и Фрэджайл ощутила, как скакнуло сердце у нее в груди, и прошла последние миллиметры сама, прижимаясь ко рту Сэма, проникая языком внутрь и касаясь его языка, горячего и влажного от слюны.

На этот раз у них не было Берега – не по правилам! – она не рассчитала все как нужно, не подготовилась. Воздух был слишком холодный, почти обжигающий, когда она втянула его полной грудью, пытаясь перевести дыхание между поцелуями, и снова ринулась вперед, царапая кожу о щетину у Сэма на подбородке.

Его вкус был другим, его запах, звук его дыхания, прерывистого и резкого, едва слышный стон, что завибрировал в горле у самой Фрэджайл. Невозможная, живая хрупкость Лу между ними: придвинешься ближе – раздавишь! И возбуждение, острое и почти болезненное, которое накатило внезапно, завязало внутренности узлом.

– Сэм, – пробормотала Фрэджайл, упираясь ладонями в его плечи, – Сэм, стой.

Он отшатнулся от нее: дикий взгляд животного, попавшего в свет фар посреди ночной темноты, смазал по Фрэджайл и опустился на Лу. Та наконец разжала пальцы и свернулась в переноске с невинным видом.

– Сэм, послушай...

– Я не подумал, – пробормотал он. – Прости, это было лишнее.

Это было, блядь, просто восхитительно. Но Фрэджайл тщетно старалась подобрать слова – язык отказывался ей повиноваться.

– Мы потом поговорим, да? – он старательно избегал прямого взгляда. Фрэджайл оттерла лицо рукой – рот просто горел, огнем полыхал, – и кивнула.

– Да, Сэм. Мы обязательно поговорим.

***

Он открыл глаза на Берегу. Ничего нового: серый горизонт, туши выброшенных на берег китов, песок и бесконечный океан.

Он не хотел сюда, давно уже не вспоминал, даже не думал. Было слишком много других вещей – отвлекающих, не дающих покоя, ярких. Он боялся их, но и приветствовал тоже. С ними Берег становился дальше с каждым днем.

Сэм не хотел двигаться. Не хотел оборачиваться и видеть ярко-алое платье Амелии, следы от ее туфель на песке. Она ушла, отступила, повторял он себе, но поверить было трудно.

Тогда он стал представлять Лу. Как она улыбается, как хмурит брови и стискивает кулачки. Как целует его или виснет на шее, как пахнет от нее – чистотой и теплом, и самую малость – смесью, которую она время от времени все еще не доносит до рта. Или можно было еще вспоминать, как она сделала свой первый шаг, держась за его палец, как произнесла первые слова: Сэм радовался как ненормальный, он даже предположить не мог, что такое вообще возможно! Или еще – вспомнить, как она несется к Фрэджайл со всех ног, карабкается на руки, прижимается к груди.

Нет, пожалуй, это чересчур. Фрэджайл – территория запретная, а иначе он еще вытащит на поверхность воспоминания, как целовал ее! В тот раз, на Берегу, и вчера, совсем недавно. Какая она была напряженная, злая, как шумно выдыхала воздух через нос, но не отстранялась – Лу держала ее крепко. Как, оказываются, розовеют ее щеки и кончик носа от холода, как завиваются волосы, заправленные за уши. Какие интересные звуки она издает, когда целуется – а впрочем, нет, ему надо бы остановиться прямо тут, сосредоточится на том, что есть, а не на том, что было.

На шуме волн. На пустоте вокруг.

Он зажмурился, выдохнул через нос. Надо просто потерпеть, и скоро он проснется. Не будет ни песка, ни запаха соли, ни прибоя, что касался босой ноги.

Сэм лежал на боку, подтянув к себе колени, все как обычно. Слишком близко к воде в этот раз, но на этом и все различия. Волна накрывала пальцы и отступала, и снова возвращалась. Ему не было холодно, не было жарко, просто – никак.

Вода, пожалуй, была слишком теплой, решил Сэм через какое-то время. И поднималась она слишком быстро: сначала накрыла ступню, а следующей волной уже дошла до лодыжки. Не неприятно, просто странно.

Вода была слишком плотной, слишком тяжелой. Волна гладила его, лизала, и когда Сэм наконец отдернул ногу, потянулась вслед за ним.

Он распахнул глаза. Дышать стало трудно, грудь сдавило до боли. Он может уйти, не страшно. Бояться нечего, это совсем не так, как раньше. Он может уйти, можетможетможет…

Сэм медленно приподнялся, повернул голову и столкнулся с взглядом абсолютно безумных голубых глаз на залитом хиральной смолой лице.

Он вырвался, упал на твердое и холодное – пол в Убежище – хватал ртом воздух, которого было слишком мало, и никак не мог перевести дыхание.

Лу заходилась паническим визгом, и Сэм спотыкаясь бросился к ней, вынул из кроватки и прижал к себе вздрагивающее тельце.

– Ш-ш-ш, все хорошо, все в порядке, он ушел, его тут нет… ш-ш-ш…

Он успокаивал ее, качал тихонько из стороны в сторону, пока крики не перешли в тихие всхлипывания. Потом Лу засунула палец в рот и замолчала.


	4. Chapter 4

– Эта гребаная тварь… – начала Фрэджайл и остановилась. Слова куда-то исчезли, ей только и хотелось что ругаться, грязно и бессмысленно. Или кричать.

Лу сидела на высоком стуле, ковырялась ложкой в тарелке и что-то напевала под нос. С ней было все в порядке, ночное происшествие осталось позади, но Сэм нет-нет и кидал на нее полные тревоги взгляды.

– Это должно прекратиться, – он сел напротив Фрэджайл и предложил ей банку с криптобиотами. Она машинально вытащила одного, положила в рот и прожевала. Произнесла четко и ровно:

– Я убью его.

Теперь уже ей достался взволнованный взгляд. Будто бы Сэм поверить не мог, что она на такое способна. Будто бы сомневался, что ей сил хватит, решимости, злости.

– Я пойду с тобой.

– Нет, я сама справлюсь! – огрызнулась Фрэджайл. Это ее ответственность. Ее незаконченное дело, ей теперь с ним и разбираться.

Сэм молча смотрел на нее. Его левая рука была по-прежнему перемотана тряпкой, а на ногах появились толстые черные носки: потрепанные, но чистые, скрывающие пятна на коже.

Ее вина. И проклятого Хиггса.

– И как ты собираешься это сделать?

– Еще не знаю, – Фрэджайл поморщилась. Другой такой пистолет, как был у Сэма, она достать не могла, пронести огнестрельное оружие на Берег не представлялось возможным. Руками? Ножом? Хиггс совсем слаб, она могла бы утопить его в воде…

Нельзя недооценивать ублюдка.

Она сжала зубы, упрямо мотнула головой.

– Что-нибудь придумаю. Если бы я пристрелила его тогда, все было бы проще…

– Наверное, – согласился Сэм. – А может быть и нет.

– Не помогаешь, – она закатила глаза и легко шлепнула его по коленке. Он даже не вздрогнул, хотя уставился на то место, к которому прикоснулась Фрэджайл, потом с усилием моргнул и отвел глаза. Повторил:

– Я с тобой пойду. Это не обсуждается.

– А Луиза? – вытащила последний козырь Фрэджайл. – Она и так испугана, хочешь сделать хуже?

– Нет, – Сэм покачал головой, – сейчас погано, но если я не пойду, станет еще хреновей. Нельзя все время бояться, и она это понимает. Она вообще очень умный ребенок.

Они оба посмотрели на Лу, которая старательно соскребала кашу с тарелки и отправляла ее в рот.

– Так что давай, – с нажимом сказал Сэм. – Прямо сейчас, сделаем это и все.

Фрэджайл сжала зубы и кивнула.

Некоторое время, правда, у него ушло на то, чтобы вытереть Лу мордашку и уговорить ее поспать немного. Она требовала колыбельную, но согласилась на сказку из большой книжки с картинками. Фрэджайл сидела и смотрела на них все это время, и не могла понять, как так вышло, что Сэм вдруг оказался заботливым отцом. Сэм, из всех людей, знакомых ей, меньше всего подходил на эту роль!

– Теперь она точно заснула, – он подоткнул Лу одеяло и подошел к двери, стараясь двигаться как можно тише.

Фрэджайл проследовала за Сэмом в коридор. Однажды они уже прыгали отсюда на Берег – но все хорошие вещи обернулись кошмаром. Надо было разделаться с ним раз и навсегда.

– Готов?

Он кивнул и шагнул к ней, опустил голову, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Фрэджайл. Какое-то мгновение она колебалась, пытаясь решить, на что следует настроиться – на свои воспоминания о Хиггсе? На его Берег или свой? Где стало бы проще справиться с ним? Сэм здорово отвлекал: он беспокоился о Лу, вспоминал тот кошмар, что приснился ночью, и его страх здорово мешал.

Фрэджайл глубоко вздохнула. И еще раз.

А потом открыла глаза на Берегу.

– Это твое место, – немного удивленно произнес Сэм. Он сделал шаг назад, огляделся вокруг. Хиггса не было. Только песок и вода, и ни единого знака присутствия Тварей.

– Он придет сюда, – она даже не сомневалась. Хиггс чуял ее, как чуял Сэма, и больше всего ему нравились их эмоции. Чем громче, тем лучше. – Кажется, я знаю, как его приманить.

Она протянула руку – здесь ладонь была гладкой, нетронутой темпоральным дождем, – и Сэм после недолгого колебания коснулся ее кончиками пальцев.

– Где же ты, – тихо позвала Фрэджайл. – Кис-кис-кис…

Хиггса не было.

Она собрала обрывки воспоминаний – тех, давних, причиняющих больше сожаления, чем боли, – и швырнула на Берег. Сэм сжал руку в ответ, принимая правила игры.

– Иди сюда. Хватит прятаться, ублюдок! – прокричала Фрэджайл. – Ты хотел меня видеть – вот она я! Хочешь поговорить? Давай! Где ты?!..

Он хочет ее злости? Вот, пожалуйста, пусть подавится! Хочет ее отчаянье? Получите! Хочет памяти о том, как им было хорошо вместе? Как он был ее другом, ее братом, как стал ее любовником и как ударил в спину? Предал ее и попытался уничтожить?

Фрэджайл могла дать все это. Хочет ненависти? Что ж, она могла собрать и ее.

– Где ты, тварь?!

– Т-ш, – Сэм вдруг потянул за руку, заставил опуститься на песок. Покачал головой. – Не так.

Он заставил ее повернуться к себе, больше не искать подозрительную тень там, где ничего не было.

– Он другого хочет.

Фрэджайл открыла рот, чтобы спросить – откуда ему знать? Да так и замерла.

– Псих очень хитрый, – серьезно произнес Сэм, и Фрэджайл едва не закатила глаза в ответ. Подумаешь, открытие! Она сама это прекрасно знает, узнала много лет назад. – Не поможет, если ты будешь ругать его и злиться.

А что тогда? Она слабо кивнула – валяй, пробуй по-своему.

Сэм замер на несколько мгновений, будто пытался решиться на что-то. Потом начал говорить – медленно, с трудом подбирая слова.

– Когда я был на Берегу, то думал о тебе. Перед тем, как он появился.

Фрэджайл вдруг стало жарко. Это его признание значило слишком много – жаль только, что обстоятельства подкачали.

– Хиггс, он… ему совсем другое нужно. Почему он прицепился к нам… из-за того, что на пляже произошло…

– Хочешь сказать, – во рту у нее вдруг пересохло, язык сделался слишком неповоротливым. Договорить Фрэджайл не успела – Сэм протянул руку и положил ладонь ей на щеку. Тронул губы большим пальцем – она снова ощутила каждую мозоль у него на коже, как тогда, в первый раз.

– Он не придет, когда ты кричишь… – шепотом произнес Сэм. – Хиггс не этого ищет.

У нее перехватило дыхание. Сэм не целовал ее, даже не пытался, просто пристально смотрел в глаза и ладонь не убирал. Фрэджайл приоткрыла рот и обхватила губами его большой палец. Осторожно обвела языком, чуть пососала.

В голове ни единой мысли не осталось, ветром выдуло.

Что-то теплое ткнулось ей в колено, пошевелилось возле правой ноги. Фрэджайл опустила руку – в маслянистое нечто, которое неохотно собралось человеческим телом, отвердело до костей и мышц, обросло кожей, подтолкнуло лбом едва ощутимо.

Не сводя глаз с Сэма, она провела по чужой голове, ощущая, как покалывают ладонь кончики волос, спустилась на шею – и стиснула, впиваясь пальцами, добавляя левую руку к правой.

– Попался!

Сэм отстранился. Уставился вниз, на тварь, которая когда-то была Хиггсом. Фрэджайл перекатилась, усаживаясь на того, вдавливая в песок. Он захрипел, когда ее пальцы стиснули горло, попытался бороться, но как-то вяло, неохотно. Он был как рыба, выброшенная на берег: снулая, еще не мертвая, но уже и не целиком живая.

– Фрэдж, – позвал Сэм, и она вскинулась на него, оскалила зубы. Они же договорились! Давным-давно заключили соглашение! – Фрэдж, не надо так.

– А как надо? Подскажи мне! – она почти прорычала. Сэм глянул растерянно – он понятия не имел, что делать.

– Я не знаю, как правильно, но уверен, что не так! – выпалил он, но Фрэджайл стиснула пальцы еще сильнее. Слезы покатились по щекам, глаза запекло, но она не могла оторваться, чтобы вытереть лицо. Нужно было решить, здесь и сейчас, другого шанса не представится.

Хиггс вцепился в нее – пальцами, когтями, обвился вокруг тела хиралевыми нитями-щупальцами. И еще он смотрел на нее, он был в ее власти и не отводил взгляда, и хотелось ударить его так сильно, чтобы он наконец перестал пялиться.

Фрэджайл не могла его убить. Это было облегчением, но это же стало одновременно и концом. Она разжала руки, рванулась к Шву, чтобы вернуться, потому что больше не была уверена, что происходит.

Но Хиггс держался слишком крепко.

– Нет, подожди! – воскликнул Сэм, но было слишком поздно.

***

Они свалились на пол клубком перепутанных конечностей, облитые смолой, грязные, мокрые. Будто действительно упали – а не потеряли равновесие под весом неожиданного груза.

Сэм метнулся к двери, остановился, прислушиваясь – Лу молчала. Продолжала спать, он надеялся, не потревоженная Берегом на этот раз.

– Все в порядке? – Фрэджайл тяжело поднялась, привалилась к стене. Ее лицо было перепачкано грязью, светлые волосы слиплись, а из носа текла кровь, но она ее будто не замечала.

– Ни хрена, – пробормотал он, поворачиваясь к комку смолы, в котором с большим трудом можно было опознать человеческую фигуру. Казалось, он состоит из одних острых углов: колени и локти, судорожно подрагивающие длинные пальцы. Хиггс. Частица бога, Хомо Деменс, Тот, Кто Приближает Шестое Вымирание, и так далее, и тому подобное, и другое прочее дерьмо. – Ты вытащила его.

– Похоже, мы сделали это вместе, – голос у Фрэджайл был хриплый, уставший, и дышала она прерывисто.

Сэм присел рядом с Хиггсом, немного подумал, потом толкнул того рукой, переворачивая на спину. Тот даже не сопротивлялся, тело было податливым, бескостным.

– Твою ж мать, – выругался Сэм, сунул пальцы ему под челюсть, нащупывая пульс – только свеженького трупа ему здесь не хватало! Но нет, ублюдок был без сознания. – Живой, – буркнул он то ли для Фрэджайл, то ли для себя самого. Тащить гниющее от некроза тело в ближайший крематорий очень не хотелось.

Но с живым проблем было не меньше.

– Откуда ты знал? – тихо спросила Фрэджайл. – Как ты догадался, что он среагирует на связь между нами?

Сэм неопределенно дернул плечом. Знал, догадывался, просто рискнул – какая разница? Главное теперь, что проблема – вот она.

– Интересно, если я убью его здесь, он вернется? – задумчиво пробормотала Фрэджайл.

Хиггс был репатриантом? Сэм окинул мрачным взглядом распростертое на полу тело и встал.

– Делай с ним, что хочешь. Мне плевать.

Она шмыгнула носом раз, другой, оттерла кровь, а потом торопливо стащила перчатку и уставилась на правую руку.

– Сработало.

Как, интересно, рассмотрела под слоем хиралия, который покрывал их с ног до головы? Но если черные пятна исчезли, это хорошо.

Потом Фрэджайл перевела взгляд на Хиггса. Прикусила губу и созналась:

– Понятия не имею, куда его девать теперь. Такого я не предвидела.

Подальше отсюда, хотел заорать Сэм, только забери его! Если Хиггс только попробует приблизиться к Лу, если пальцем к ней прикоснется…

– Мы должны его запереть, – деловито сказала Фрэджайл спустя секунду. Отлипла от стены, сделала пару осторожных шагов, чуть покачиваясь, оглядела тело на полу, будто оценивая степень опасности. Сэм так на посылки обычно смотрел – донести или развалится по дороге? – Здесь есть отсеки для хранения, я знаю. Они закрываются?

– Нет! – прошипел Сэм. – У меня ребенок! – он ткнул для наглядности в дверь, за которой спала Лу. – Он не может здесь остаться!

– Но я и забрать его никуда не могу, Сэм! Как думаешь, что скажет Дайхардмэн, если я появлюсь на пороге Столичного Узла с главарем террористов? А Дедмэн? Что там он говорил, когда мы виделись в последний раз?

– Без самодеятельности, – глухо сказал Сэм и снова покосился на Хиггса. Это оказался отличный совет, учитывая обстоятельства, но жалеть поздно.

– Я придумаю, что делать, – Фрэджайл попыталась поймать его взгляд, и Сэм не мог противиться. Ее глаза горели решимостью посреди покрытого грязью и кровью лица. – Честное слово, клянусь. Но нам придется пока запереть его в бункере.

То ли она умела уговаривать, то ли Сэм сдался еще тогда, когда прикоснулся к ней сам, по доброй воле, но других вариантов он не видел.

– Прямо по коридору, последняя дверь налево.

Фрэдж кивнула и направилась в темноту. Сэм выругался, подошел к панели на стене и включил освещение. Она могла споткнуться и упасть, или еще что-то…

– Как это открыть?.. – послышался ее голос, а потом сразу же. – О, поняла. Да, это сойдет.

– Ага, – хрипло подтвердил Сэм. Комната была небольшой, пустой, и находилась дальше всего от жилых помещений, которые он выбрал для себя и Лу. И, что немаловажно, закрывалась на электронный замок, отпереть который изнутри было невозможно. Судя по всему, бывшая оружейная или хранилище для еды, или что-то в этом духе.

Он поморщился, глядя на Хиггса. Потом обошел его, кривясь подхватил под руки и потащил – с тем, чтобы тут же остановиться и отпустить тело.

– Блядь.

– Что такое? – спросила Фрэджайл.

– Грязь, – скупо отозвался он.

– А. Хм.

Цепочка ее шагов протянулась по коридору, и Сэм знал, что от него самого следов останется не меньше. Тем не менее, он примерился и закинул Хиггса на спину. Ублюдок был тяжелым, да к тому же все время норовил соскользнуть. Сэм кое-как дотащил его до места и стряхнул на пол посреди комнаты. Тот по-прежнему валялся в отрубе и никак не реагировал.

– Это только до завтра, обещаю, – выдохнула Фрэджайл и с усилием захлопнула дверь. Потом прислонилась к стене и закрыла глаза: ее лицо под слоем грязи побледнело еще сильнее, чем обычно, но кровь хотя бы перестала течь так сильно, как прежде.

– Ты первая в душ, – Сэм не мог придумать, как еще скрасить ее мучения, но, кажется, это сработало.

Фрэджайл удивленно глянула на него, но тут же в ее глазах заплясали черти.

– Знаешь, в любой другой ситуации я бы предложила сэкономить воду… но спасибо, что пропустил вперед.

Она повернулась и пошла к жилому отсеку, оставив Сэма пялиться ей вслед. Сэкономить воду? Как это, интересно?

Спустя какое-то время до него все же дошло.

Удивительно, но Лу проспала все грандиозные события. Сэм осторожно прокрался к ее кроватке, стараясь ненароком не запачкать еще что-нибудь. Она лежала на боку, приоткрыв рот, и дышала ровно и тихо. Фрэджайл отмывалась в душе, и Сэм, немного потоптавшись на месте, уселся на пол.

Спустя пару минут адреналин окончательно схлынул, и Сэма начало потряхивать. Что же они натворили. Как это вышло, а главное, зачем? Притащили с Берега не кого-нибудь, а Хиггса, эту злобную тварь, которая больше всего на свете любила звук своего голоса и издеваться над людьми, а теперь надеются, что какие-то замки его остановят?

Может, надо воспользоваться моментом, пока Фрэджайл не видит, и выкинуть его на улицу, прямо под темпоральный дождь? Так бы всем было легче и проще?

Он развлекался этой идеей, почти смаковал ее, прекрасно понимая, что ничего подобного не сделает. К счастью или к сожалению – неизвестно.

Может быть, стоит действительно сдать Хиггса Дайхардмэну? В Бриджес разберутся, что с ним дальше делать, придумают, куда посадить, чтобы он точно не выбрался. Их фирменные наручники здесь бы точно пригодились...

– Все как в старые добрые времена, – сказала Фрэджайл, возвращая его в реальность. Сэм поднял взгляд и понял, что совершил еще одну – очередную уже! – ошибку.

***

Душ у Сэма был полной рухлядью, не чета высокотехнологичным модулям в курьерских апартаментах Бриджес. Но вода в нем текла горячая, и одно это уже перекрывало все недостатки.

Фрэджайл прислонилась лбом к стене и закрыла глаза.

Хиггс жив. Она вытащила его с Берега – с помощью Сэма, каким-то чудом, – и теперь должна была решить, что делать дальше. Но не сейчас и не в ближайшие пять минут. Ей просто нужно было отдохнуть немного от всего этого. Смыть грязь.

Она потянулась за мылом и так, не открывая глаз, начала оттирать вязкую смолу со своей кожи. Незачем было смотреть. Фрэджайл и так прекрасно знала, что увидит.

Интересно, чем сейчас занят Хиггс? Так и валяется в отключке посреди пустого склада или быстренько пришел в себя и пытается сбежать? Соображает ли вообще, что случилось? Они так и не выяснили толком, сколько времени прошло для Сэма, пока он находился на Берегу Амелии, а Хиггса не было гораздо, гораздо дольше. Что если он окончательно потерял разум, способность говорить и рассуждать здраво?

Тогда, верно, действительно придется пристрелить его как сбесившееся животное – и она сделает это без зазрения совести.

Да, точно. Так будет правильно.

Фрэджайл ополоснула волосы, смывая последние остатки грязи, и вытянула перед собой руки, проверяя. Пятно, оставшееся от встречи с Хиггсом, исчезло, но пальцы до сих пор помнили, как выворачивали его ухо.

Она еще раз посмотрела на правую руку, а потом, повинуясь мимолетному порыву, засунула кончики пальцев в рот. Сэм трогал ее так, она чувствовала его руку на своем лице, на губах. Сэм прикасался – это уже было достижением, победой, подарком ей одной.

И она все еще не была уверена, как продолжать.

Фрэджайл выключила воду, потянулась за одеждой, но тут же замерла, поморщилась. Залитый грязью комбинезон надевать не хотелось. Она поколебалась немного, потом пожала плечами и аккуратно вытянула из кучи чистой одежды, сваленной в ящик, мягкую темно-синюю толстовку и штаны. Рукава пришлось подкатить, но она не собиралась жаловаться: толстовка пахла Сэмом даже несмотря на то, что побывала в стирке.

Когда она вышла, он сидел на полу, потерянный в своих мыслях.

– Все как в старые добрые времена. Не поверишь, но иногда я по ним скучаю.

Сэм вскинулся на нее, оглядел – удивленно и растерянно. Словно не знал, как реагировать, и теперь судорожно пытался найти подходящий вариант.

– Я взяла твою одежду, – Фрэджайл не стала ждать и помогла ему. Как обычно. – Надеюсь, ты не против?

– Не-а, – ответил он после паузы, покачал головой. – Совсем нет.

– Верну сразу же, как приведу свою в порядок, – пообещала она.

– Да, но… хорошо, – он провел рукой по лицу, размазывая грязь, но вставать не торопился. – Почему скучаешь?

– Все было проще, – Фрэджайл прошлась по комнате, остановилась у кроватки Лу. – Раньше я знала, кто мой враг, а кто – условные союзники. Я пришла к Бриджесам и согласилась работать с ними только потому, что была уверена – ты сможешь найти Хиггса и притащишь его ко мне. И вот это случилось, уже дважды, а я…

– Запуталась, – тихо сказал Сэм.

– Да, – с горечью признала она. – Вдруг оказалось, что мне нужно больше.

Чтобы отомстить? Нет, чтобы успокоиться. И еще немного, потому что, оказывается, кроме мести существовало еще много чего другого, а союзники могли стать друзьями.

– Ладно, ты иди в душ, а я пока проверю Хиггса.

– Нет, – Сэм тут же подскочил на ноги. – Я пойду с тобой.

Фрэджайл подняла брови.

– Мы не знаем, на что он способен. Я подстрахую – на случай, если он сможет справиться с тобой.

Сэм подошел к кровати, задрал одеяла, открывая составленные вместе контейнеры, и щелкнул замками на верхнем. Фрэджайл заглянула в него и тихонько присвистнула.

– Да ты спишь на целом арсенале!

– Это на всякий случай, только парализаторы, – попытался оправдаться он, но она махнула рукой, обрывая все слова.

– Знаю, знаю: у тебя ребенок, которого нужно защищать от всего мира. Так?

Сэм по-прежнему хмурился на нее.

– Я вот никогда не пойму, издеваешься ты или серьезно, – начал он, но Фрэджайл вскинула руки в воздух.

– Сдаюсь. Прости.

– Это моя любимая, – он умудрился как-то ткнуть пальцем в толстовку, которую надела Фрэджайл, но не коснуться ее на какой-то миллиметр. – Постарайся не запачкать.

Фрэджайл прикусила язык, чтобы не напоминать ему: когда они только познакомились, у Сэма была всего одна смена запасной одежды. А теперь, видите ли, любимые вещи появились, а еще он добровольно обзавелся оружием! И если говорить об оружии, – нет, она не станет спрашивать, что будет, если Хиггс одолеет их обоих.

Сэм вернулся минут через пять – чистый, с мокрыми волосами. Фрэджайл как раз приканчивала очередного криптобиота из банки, которая будто нарочно оставалась на столе, на видном месте.

– Лу спит? – первым делом спросил он.

– Крепким сном.

– Удивительно, – он все равно подошел ближе, поправил соскользнувшее одеяльце. – Она не выносит Берег. Чувствует, когда я там оказываюсь, и каждый раз устраивает целый концерт. Ей страшно…

Как и нам всем в первый раз, хотела сказать Фрэджайл, но удержалась. Только кивнула ему.

– Не передумал?

– Ни хрена подобного, – он выбрал боласган и протянул ей. – Ты умеешь…

Фрэджайл передернула затвор, проверяя наличие провода в стволе. Наверное, это был правильный ответ, потому что Сэм смотрел на нее еще буквально секунду, а потом повернулся к выходу.

– Ладно, идем.

Это оказалось совсем не страшно, только странно. Пройти пару десятков шагов, открыть электронный замок и взглянуть на лежащего на том же месте Хиггса. Фрэджайл подошла к нему, потыкала ботинком.

– Поверь, я сама не восторге, что он тут останется.

– Угу, – сказал Сэм от двери.

Она остановилась над телом, закинула боласган на плечо. Ясно уже, что не понадобится.

– Ну, давай.

– Что? Чего ты хочешь?

– Можешь накричать на меня. Я подвергаю опасности тебя и Лу, действую импульсивно, сама не понимаю, зачем спасаю эту дрянь, – еще один пинок, – и понятия не имею, что делать дальше!

– Ты придумаешь, – сообщил Сэм без тени сомнения в голосе.

– Очень надеюсь, – пробормотала Фрэджайл. – Слушай, мне очень жаль, что я не рассказала тебе обо всем с самого начала.

– Бывает.

Она закатила глаза:

– Я все поняла. Односложные фразы – мое наказание!

– А чего ты хочешь? – повторил Сэм и развел руками – в правой он по-прежнему держал свою пушку. – Мне правда стоит начать ругаться? Выставить тебя вместе с этим, – он кивнул на Хиггса, – за порог? Или позвать Дайхардмэна? Я тоже не знаю, со мной такое впервые, – надолго его решимости не хватило, и последние слова Сэм произнес гораздо тише. – Сначала Лу, потом ты, остальные… потом она…

– Амелия, – поняла Фрэджайл. – Знаешь, после всего того, что она сотворила, неудивительно…

Именно этот момент и выбрал проклятый Хиггс, чтобы схватить ее за ногу.

***

Фрэджайл коротко вскрикнула, выдернула ногу и вскинула боласган, а Сэм последовал ее примеру. Однако Хиггс больше не делал попыток вцепиться в кого бы то ни было: его рука упала на пол, и он снова сделался целиком неподвижным.

– Скотина, – выплюнул Сэм, пытаясь успокоиться. Интересно, это он так на Амелию отреагировал? Неужели из-за того, что Фрэджайл просто назвала ее имя? Это было странно, но одновременно вполне объяснимо. – Не поранил тебя?

– Нет, – Фрэджайл покосилась на ногу – штаны обзавелись грязным пятном, но и только. – Пожалуй, на сегодня хватит, – она обошла Хиггса по широкой дуге, продолжая держать того на прицеле. – Нам бы тут очень не помешали фирменные наручники из Бриджес.

Сэм хмыкнул. Совсем недавно он думал о том же самом.

– Если бы мы могли попросить Маму… то есть Локни. Самые обычные, прочные наручники, чтобы он не мог… ну… набрасываться на людей.

– Да, было бы неплохо, – отозвалась Фрэджайл, запирая дверь. – Только вот как мне сказать об этом? Пока не решила, что лучше: чтобы они считали, что мы прячем ожившего террориста, или развлекаемся сексуальными играми со связыванием? – она подарила ему слабую, но все же довольно игривую улыбку.

Сэм поморщился. Альтернатива была не из приятных.

– Тогда никаких наручников.

Фрэджайл прислонилась к стене, переводя дыхание. В его вещах она выглядела… необычно. Как-то чересчур по-домашнему мягкой. Уютной.

Жаль, что одежду придется выбросить. Сэм не понимал, что его бесит больше: то, что эта толстовка ему действительно нравилась, или то, что он не сможет вынести запах Фрэджайл на ней? Даже если постирает пару раз со всеми моющими средствами сразу?

И не объяснишь же. Люси как-то надела его футболку, всего один раз…

Нет, думать о Люси он не будет, это точно.

Наверное, Фрэджайл что-то увидела у него на лице, потому что негромко спросила:

– Все в порядке?

– Да, нормально, – кивнул Сэм, не поднимая глаз.

Она не стала настаивать, и он был благодарен. Фрэджайл вручила ему боласган, которым так и не воспользовалась, затолкала в рюкзак свернутый комбинезон и остановилась на пороге – будто бы приходила и уходила через дверь, как все нормальные люди.

– Потерпишь до завтра?

Кажется, она нервничала. Или злилась, Сэм не мог сказать точно, чувствовал только, что присутствие Хиггса ее беспокоит не меньше, чем его самого.

Он не знал, как предложить ей поддержку или объяснить, что он сам вовсе не пришел в ярость из-за Хиггса. Никто не заслуживает быть оставленным на Берегу в одиночестве.

Сэм протянул Фрэджайл руку.

– Потерплю как-нибудь.

Она снова улыбнулась – едва растянув губы, одними глазами. Сэму нравились эти ее улыбки, пусть даже он себе не хотел признаваться.

Нет, все-таки, наверное, ему нравилась вся Фрэджайл целиком. Она дотронулась до него кончиками пальцев, и он не вздрогнул, не дернулся. И когда она исчезла – совсем бесшумно, только воздух устремился на то место, где она стояла мгновение назад, – Сэм тоже улыбнулся.

Удивительно, но ночь прошла без происшествий. Сэм на всякий случай проверил Хиггса еще раз, и думал, что будет подскакивать каждые пару часов, чтобы убедиться – тот не сбежал, не сдох всем назло (с этой твари и не такое станется) и не вызвал каких-нибудь Береговых монстров, – но вместо этого проспал до утра крепким сном. Лу разбудила: залезла на него и начала лопотать о какой-то игрушке.

– Вот твой Выродок, – он сунул ей фиолетового уродца, но Лу выглядела не особенно впечатленной.

– Д’угой? – она вопросительно смотрела на Сэма.

– Другой, – поправил он. Потом нахмурился. – Нет, никаких других игрушек у тебя вроде бы со вчерашнего дня не появилось. Играй с этими!

Она пожала плечами и обняла Фиолетового Выродка. Вроде как сойдет.

С Лу всегда было просто. Она не капризничала, не жаловалась и плакала редко, даже когда училась ходить и набивала себе шишки. Даже ела сегодня с аппетитом – зуб пусть и не вырос до конца, но беспокоить пока перестал. Наворачивала кашу, пока Сэм болтал с ней обо всем подряд.

– …побудет какое-то время, – он вытер ей рот салфеткой. – Ты же не против? Главное вам двоим не встречаться. Я уж как-нибудь прослежу.

– Ай?

– Да, Фрэджайл тоже придет, только позже. Ее ответственность, вот пусть и разбирается. Я вообще не хотел никуда идти…

Нет, это было враньем. Сэм глянул на Лу, но она была слишком увлечена едой, чтобы заметить.

– Ладно, хотел, – вздохнул он. – И целовать ее хотел. Вот Хиггса вытаскивать точно не хотел!

– Игс… – Лу повторила новое слово, и Сэм поморщился.

– Нет уж. Даже не запоминай, тебе не пригодится. Фрэджайл заберет его и…

Вариантов со вчерашнего дня не прибавилось. Или пристрелить, или сдать Бриджесам на опыты, что было равнозначно первому, если не хуже.

– …и что-нибудь придумает, – неубедительно закончил Сэм. – Давай, доедай.

Каши он почему-то сварил больше, чем обычно – им с Лу обоим хватило, а в кастрюле еще осталось порядочно.

– Все! – радостно заявила Лу и протянула пустую тарелку.

Сэм еще раз вытер ее мордашку. Помыл посуду. Попытался составить список новых заказов, но очень скоро сдался, начал сортировать вещи из последней поставки, но тоже долго не продержался.

– Побудешь без меня немного, ладно?..

Это было нечестно, но голографические паззлы увлекали Лу настолько, что она ничего вокруг себя не замечала.

– Да, Эм! Включи! Да, давай! – она энергично закивала головой, и Сэм усадил ее перед голопроектором и активировал программу.

– Я скоро вернусь, – пообещал он ей, но Лу уже погрузилась в игру. Он смотрел на нее несколько секунд, продолжая сомневаться, а потом все-таки решился.

Положил в миску оставшуюся кашу и пошел к Хиггсу.

Коридор он отмыл еще вчера, ни единого пятнышка грязи нигде не осталось, почти час на это потратил, но теперь не жалел. Здесь не было места для Берега, ни в каком его проявлении.

Сэм включил свет, открыл дверь и сразу же заметил изменения. Хиггс отполз в угол и сидел там, точно огромный паук, согнув ноги в коленях и свесив между ними голову.

– Эй.

Сэм зашел внутрь, присел. Бесшумно спустил с плеча боласган, уложил его под правую руку, чтобы удобнее было схватить если что.

– Эй, Хиггс.

Тот не пошевелился.

– Я знаю, что ты живой, так что можешь не притворяться. Жрать хочешь? – предложил Сэм, поставил миску на пол и подтолкнул к Хиггсу. – Если ты был курьером, знаешь: надо жрать, пока есть возможность.

Без изменений.

– Хиггс, – повторил он. – Давай, просыпайся. И кашу жри, пока совсем не остыла.

Медленно, очень медленно тот поднял голову. Засохшие черные разводы покрывали лицо так густо, что кожи почти не было видно, волосы свалялись, зато взгляд был таким же пристальным, как и прежде. Цеплялся за Сэма, исследовал, узнавал.

– С-с-с… – прохрипел Хиггс. Потом скривился и начал снова. – С-с-сэм П-портер Бриджес…

Сэм фыркнул. Закатил глаза. И почему-то признался:

– А вот и нет. Ни хера подобного. Меня зовут Сэм Унгер.

Хиггс склонил голову набок, будто обрабатывал полученную информацию. Сэм молча рассматривал его, пытаясь понять, что делать дальше.

Так Фрэджайл их и нашла.

***

Идея была плохая. Очень плохая, хуже просто не бывает: оставить Хиггса рядом с Сэмом. И с Лу, которую Сэм любил больше жизни.

Фрэджайл ночью глаз не закрыла, все ворочалась с боку на бок, а утром поскорее расправилась с работой и только собралась прыгнуть в Убежище, как Дедмэн ее нашел. Спасибо хоть голограммой в Терминале, к личной встрече она была совсем не готова.

– Я все время думал над тем, что вы рассказали, ты и лохматый парень, – начал он даже не поздоровавшись.

– Может, в другой раз? Я очень тороплюсь.

– Всего пять минут! – заверил тот. – Так вот, про Хиггса – ты же знала его раньше, так? Откуда он вообще взялся, каким был человеком? Я пытался найти о нем хоть какие-то данные, но до того, как он стал лидером Хомо Деменс, сведения целиком отсутствуют! Может, мы могли бы покопаться в его прошлом и выяснить, почему он не хочет оставить в покое вас обоих? А? Как тебе такая идея?

– Блестяще, – выпалила сквозь зубы Фрэджайл. – Я постараюсь что-нибудь вспомнить и расскажу в следующий раз. А теперь, с твоего позволения, мне пора.

– Да-да, конечно! Этот Хиггс, он же работал на компанию твоего отца раньше, так почему бы…

Она телепортировалась, не дослушав Дедмэна.

Коридор был ярко освещен. Фрэджайл направилась к тому отсеку, где они заперли Хиггса, побежала – и остановилась, когда обнаружила, что дверь открыта, а Сэм сидит внутри, и напротив него…

Да.

Хиггс посмотрел на нее, и Фрэджайл вцепилась в дверной косяк. Она не знала, чего ей больше хочется – прыгнуть подальше отсюда? Подойти и врезать ему как следует? Схватить его и…

– Привет, – спокойный голос Сэма привел ее в чувство. – Ты пришла.

Она пораженно уставилась на него. А что, он думал, она способна забыть о Хиггсе? Бросить их, Сэма и Лу, на произвол судьбы?

– А у вас тут все нормально?

Сэм пожал плечами.

Ну, они не подрались, не разнесли бункер, оружие не пригодилось, и, что это, миска с кашей?

Фрэджайл сумела сдержать нервный смешок и подошла ближе к Хиггсу. Присела рядом – и все же на достаточном расстоянии. Заглянула в лицо. Странно это было: его физиономию она знала подробно, исследовала каждую черточку, изучила досконально пальцами и губами.

– Хиггс.

Он улыбнулся в ответ – растянул губы в гримасе, которая отдаленно напоминала улыбку.

– П-привет, п-поврежденный товар…

Фрэджайл фыркнула, не ощущая злости.

– На себя посмотри, ублюдок. И что тебе было нужно? Зачем ты ко мне прицепился?

Он продолжал скалиться на нее с безумным видом, потом перевел взгляд на Сэма.

– Он знает.

– Чего? – возмутился Сэм. – Какого хрена?..

– Она все время лгала… лицемерная сука! Играла… развлекалась…

– О ком он говорит? – Фрэджайл повернулась к Сэму, увидела его застывшее выражение и сразу догадалась. Могла бы и не спрашивать, так понять – Амелия.

– С-стерва, – выдохнул Хиггс. – Обещала мне, что все это закончится…

– Она много что много кому обещала, – Фрэджайл поднялась, подошла к Сэму и положила руку ему на плечо. – Пойдем.

– И тебе обещала, да-а-а... – протянул Хиггс, не отводя глаз от Сэма. – Милая Амелия, наш лидер без страха и упрека, ведущий в новое, чудесное будущее…

Фрэджайл практически вытолкала Сэма за дверь, и он не сопротивлялся. Вообще никак не отреагировал, позволяя ей прикасаться, тянуть и пихать.

– Не слушай Хиггса, – процедила сквозь зубы Фрэджайл, едва они оказались одни.

– Почему? Он же прав, – спокойно сказал Сэм, и когда она подняла брови, удивляясь, в чем же это, объяснил. – Она всем врала. Другого выхода не было, наверное…

Это его по-детски наивное «наверное» заставило ее сердце сжаться.

– Она устала ждать и решила, что так будет лучше, – он искренне хотел верить в то, что говорит, вот только Фрэджайл слышала сомнение в его тоне. Но что-то говорить, убеждать сейчас было бессмысленно.

– Где Лу?

Сэм нахмурился, потом развернулся и решительно зашагал к жилому отсеку.

Луиза была увлечена какой-то голографической игрой, но, заметив Фрэджайл, бросила все и повисла у нее на шее.

– Ай! Ты ‘десь! Ай!

Сэм достал две кружки, поставил воду нагреваться и попросил не глядя:

– Сваришь кофе?

– Ага, – Фрэджайл стянула перчатки, усадила Лу на одно бедро, придерживая рукой, и подошла к столу. – Ночью никаких проблем не было?

– Тихо, – Сэм попытался было забрать у нее Лу, но та вцепилась накрепко и расставаться с Фрэджайл категорически отказалась. Тогда он привалился к стене, скрестил руки на груди и наблюдал за процессом приготовления кофе.

– Я вижу, ты даже еды ему принес.

Сэм вздохнул.

– Я просто подумал… он же живой…

– Не оправдывайся, – тут же остановила его она. – Ты сделал то, что должен был. Я бы вообще не стала его кормить!

Сэм вопросительно покосился на нее, а Лу громко сказала:

– Нет! Нет-нет!

– Ладно, – сдалась Фрэджайл, – может быть и стала бы.

– Ты всегда всех кормишь.

– Ничего подобного.

– Именно так.

Она глянул вниз, на кофе, который помешивала в кастрюльке, и слабо улыбнулась. Подловил.

– Ты все еще можешь отказаться, – она налила кофе в кружку и вручила Сэму. Разумеется, он взял. Лу сморщила нос, объявила «Не’кусно!» и сползла на пол.

– Они обе – и Амелия, и Бриджет, – отлично умели уговаривать, – осторожно сказала Фрэджайл, когда решила, что кофе немного согрел обстановку.

Сэм тихо хмыкнул, соглашаясь.

– Но не стоит заблуждаться и полагать, что Хиггс – тоже ее жертва.

– Я не жертва, – буркнул Сэм, – просто идиот.

– Ты просто любил ее слишком сильно…

– Хватит про это, – отрезал он. – Ты придумала, куда переместить Хиггса?

Черт. Рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Фрэджайл очень постаралась, чтобы досада не отразилась у нее на лице.

– Есть несколько вариантов. Существуют еще такие бункеры, как твой: я нашла координаты, но еще не успела проверить, свободны ли они.

Она почти ждала, что он прогонит ее искать место немедленно, даже дыхание задержала – и поняла, насколько все-таки плохо знает Сэма. Он кивнул, опустил голову и сделал очередной глоток кофе.

– Ладно. Пока он сидит тихо.

Это весьма условное «пока тихо» не могло не тревожить, но у Фрэджайл буквально голова взрывалась, когда она начинала думать о Хиггсе. Так было всегда: и когда они работали вместе, бок о бок, каждый день, и потом, когда он возглавил террористов, когда выгнал ее под дождь, и когда она ходила на Берег, проверяя его, убеждаясь снова и снова – еще жив. Еще цепляется за жизнь, упрямая тварь.

Теперь вот в коллекции у нее имелся Хиггс, который забился в угол, дрожал и едва помнил, как говорить. Неплохо, если подумать, но и удовлетворения она все еще не ощущала.

– Если он хоть пальцем прикоснется к Лу, я его убью, – негромко сказал Сэм. И он не угрожал, он просто констатировал факт. – И лучше бы ему не возвращаться.

– Ладно, – Фрэджайл кивнула, принимая условия. – Меня это вполне устраивает.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кто тут ждал Клиффа? Он появляется ненадолго в этой главе)))

Миска из-под каши оказалась пуста. Сэм бы даже сказал – вылизана до блеска.

Хиггс по-прежнему сидел в углу не шевелясь, только наблюдал из-под прикрытых век, как Сэм подходит ближе.

– Ты воняешь.

– А ты, блядь, фиалками пахнешь, – сообщил Хиггс и облизал губы. На фоне покрытой запекшейся грязью кожи язык казался почти непристойно розовым.

Сэм вспомнил, как этот самый язык скользил по его щеке, и сжал челюсти.

– Вставай, я покажу тебе душ.

– Пошел на хер, – лениво бросил тот. – Тебе надо – ты и пиздуй в свой ебаный…

Дослушивать Сэм не стал, сгреб его за шкирку и потащил. Хиггс вякнул что-то невразумительное, попытался вырваться, встать, но ноги у него разъезжались. Сэму пришлось наполовину нести его, наполовину волочь по полу, оставляя грязный след – опять весь коридор мыть! – пока они не достигли кабинки. Там он закинул Хиггса внутрь и включил воду.

Тот взвыл, попытался отползти в сторону, но тут же затих, привалился к стеклу и закрыл глаза.

– Сейчас нагреется, – пообещал Сэм.

Он кое-как разобрался с электронными настройками во втором жилом отсеке, но проверять температуру воды – это было уже слишком.

Сэм постоял, посмотрел на Хиггса: грязь с того текла ручьями, казалось, весь он состоит из хиралия, целиком и полностью. Может, если подождать, вода смоет его в канализацию и не придется беспокоиться?

Сэм сел на пол и тоже привалился к кабинке снаружи. Возможно, это было слишком опрометчиво и ему не следовало доверять гадине и поворачиваться спиной. Возможно, он должен был оглушить Хиггса и оттащить его бесчувственное тело в душ, как настаивала Фрэджайл. Она даже вызвалась помочь, но Сэм отказался.

Возможно, Хиггс заслуживал немного человеческого отношения.

Или Сэм снова ошибался в людях.

Почему все было так сложно?

Он прикрыл глаза – шум воды казался странно успокаивающим – и просидел так, должно быть, несколько минут, прежде чем Хиггс не начал снова подавать признаки жизни. Вода как раз потеплела, стекло начало запотевать.

– Десять минут, – сказал Сэм.

– И что мне делать с этой важной информацией?.. – голос Хиггса едва доносился сквозь шум воды.

– Вырублю душ через десять минут.

Наверное, до него не сразу дошло, потому что еще пару минут из этих десяти Хиггс по-прежнему провел на полу. Потом завозился, сдирая свои черные тряпки – к тому моменту Сэм успел представить, что ему таки придется гадину купать, руками трогать, и почти смирился. Хреново, конечно, но он справится. Движение внутри кабинки стало реальным облегчением.

– Давай быстрее.

– Иди нахуй.

Сэм закрыл глаза. Вспомнил, как пытался искупать Лу в первый раз. Сейчас-то смешно, но тогда он был в отчаянье. А накормить ее?.. Первые недели он бесконечно боялся, что все делает не так, и что она умрет – от голода, холода, или еще хрен знает чего.

Он до сих пор был в ужасе.

Что там говорил Клифф про смелость?..

Сэм выключил воду и открыл дверцу кабинки. Отмытый Хиггс был ненамного приятней грязного: сидел на полу и смотрел так, будто готов был в горло вцепиться, вот только силенок уже не осталось. От горячей воды его кожа покраснела, формулы на лбу смылись, а волосы посветлели. Вокруг глаз по-прежнему остались темные пятна – с ними он выглядел как енот, тощий и злобный.

Сэм швырнул в него вещи: штаны и рубашку.

– Одевайся.

Хиггс завозился со шмотками, кое-как напялил их и тут же возмутился:

– Ты, блядь, издеваешься?..

Щиколотки у него торчали из-под слишком коротких штанин, а рукава заканчивались гораздо выше запястий.

– У меня тут не гребаный магазин одежды, – рявкнул Сэм. На этой неделе он достаточно потратил на благотворительность – и если смотреть на Фрэджайл в своих вещах было довольно любопытно, то этот тип ничего кроме раздражения не вызывал.

– Я не буду носить это дерьмо, – Хиггс начал раздеваться обратно, но тут у Сэма лопнуло терпение.

– Да плевать. Уговаривать не собираюсь.

Хиггс глянул на него, снизу вверх в кои то веки.

– Ты должен был меня умолять. Она обеща-а-ала… – протянул он, криво улыбаясь. – Ты ее надежд не оправдал. Первая попытка провалилась, потому что тебе на все наплевать, Сэм Портер Бриджес… или как тебя там… Я сделал всю грязную работу. И х-хоть бы премию к-какую…

Он снова начал заикаться, губы посинели.

– Она взяла все… В-все отобрала… Это было не настоящее п-партнерство… чокнутая сука…

Сэм не стал церемониться, схватил Хиггса за шиворот и потащил в отсек. На обратном пути тот даже шипеть ругательства перестал, обмяк безжизненной тушкой. Сэм уронил его прямо у порога и дверь закрыл. Потом подумал немного, повозился с настройками на контрольной панели и вернулся к себе.

– Все в порядке? – Фрэджайл сидела на полу рядом с Лу, а между ними лежал альбом и были рассыпаны мелки. Лу повернулась, смерила Сэма внимательным, не по-детски серьезным взглядом, а потом принялась старательно закрашивать рисунок красным цветом. Аж язык высунула от усердия.

– Высший класс, – буркнул Сэм и прямым ходом направился к раковине. Ладони после Хиггса едва не зудели: больше никакой хиралевой грязи снаружи, только внутри. _«Это все у тебя в голове»._ Хиггс все равно прилип – его кожа, покрытая мурашками после душа, мокрые волосы, торчащие во все стороны…

Сэм намылил руки и принялся оттирать эту дрянь с кожи.

– Он что-то говорил?

Фрэджайл, конечно, подробностей хотелось.

– Ругался.

Она негромко фыркнула.

– У него всегда был грязный рот. Чертов ублюдок никогда не умел держать язык за зубами. Нет-нет, Лу, рисовать на полу не стоит, возьми лучше бумагу… вот так, да.

– Вспоминал Амелию, – Сэм намылил руки во второй раз. – Опять говорил о каких-то обещаниях и прочем дерьме.

– Ох, ну да, конечно!

– Он по-прежнему обвиняет ее, – Сэм закрутил воду и несколько секунд смотрел на мокрые ладони. Потом вытер их об какую-то тряпку, но чище себя не почувствовал. – Будто она обманула его как… как напарник? Пообещала что-то значительное, а потом солгала. Хочет премию какую-то за работу. По-моему, он бредит.

Он глянул на Фрэджайл, но та о чем-то шепталась с Лу. Может быть, она о чем-то другом спрашивала? Что-то такое про Хиггса, что он должен был заметить, но все пропустил? Ну, черт, тогда надо было заранее предупреждать.

Лу отложила мелок, поднялась на ноги, притопала к Сэму и обняла его, уткнулась лицом в колени.

– Пап, папочка… папа?

Сэм зажмурился. Потом открыл глаза, но ничего не изменилось: Лу задрала голову и улыбалась во все зубы – а у нее их было всего дюжина, считая последний, недавно выросший.

– Папа?..

– Ты ее научила? – спросил он Фрэджайл.

Та пожала плечами.

– Нет. Честное слово, и не пыталась. Просто повторила пару раз, вот она и запомнила. А что не так?

Это было неправильно, совсем неправильно, но как ей объяснишь? Сэм скатился вниз и обнял Лу. Отвернулся от Фрэджайл, заглянул Лу в глаза.

– Я Сэм. Так называй, ладно?

– Папочка? – пропела Луиза.

***

Фрэджайл тщетно пыталась понять, почему это его так задело. Всего лишь слово, одно из многих, что в нем такого страшного?

– Потом поговорим, – буркнул Сэм. Не хотел перед Лу или просто не хотел – черт его знает. Так и сидел в стороне, делал вид, что ничего важнее оттирания разноцветных пятен с детских ладошек в мире не было.

Фрэджайл вздохнула. Кивнула на сверток с одеждой:

– Твои вещи. Спасибо, что одолжил.

Сэм наконец отпустил Лу, поднялся. Выглядел он каким-то потерянным.

– Что будем делать, – он кивнул на дверь, – с ним?

– Я найду место, честное слово, только дай немного времени…

– Нет, не сейчас. Вообще. Если не убивать, то что?

Она подумала немного, но десяток секунд не прибавил абсолютно ничего к размышлениям последних недель. И не потому, что Хиггс теперь был рядом, пара дверей и стен – вот и все заслоны.

– Я не знаю, – призналась Фрэджайл, – пока не знаю. Это как завести домашнее животное, которое ты никогда не хотел, о котором не просил!

– Как кошка или собака? – Сэм наблюдал за Лу, которая снова вернулась к альбому, вот только выбрала на этот раз фиолетовый мелок.

– Скорее, как блохи. Никто не хочет заводить блох, они сами появляются!

– Хм, – он задумчиво глянул на нее, потом запустил пятерню в волосы. – Однажды у меня…

– Заткнись, – предупредила Фрэджайл, – лучше заткнись прямо сейчас, не продолжай! Блохи, вши или прочая гадость – они заводятся сами по себе и никому не приносят удовольствия. Но должен быть какой-то способ их вывести!

Некоторое время они смотрели друг на друга. Она начала хихикать первой, потом расхохоталась во весь голос. Спустя миг Сэм к ней присоединился. Лу непонимающе покрутила головой, потом тоже начала смеяться.

– Ай! Что т’кое? Эм! Что с’чилось?

– Блохи, – Сэм почти улегся на пол, рядом с ногой Фрэджайл, – ты сравнила Хиггса с блохами!

– Попробуй сказать, что я не права! Ну вот только попробуй! – она подтянула к себе Лу и пощекотала. Та взвизгнула, начала извиваться.

Сэм не принимал участие во всеобщем веселье, глядел настороженно, но не останавливал. В конце концов Фрэджайл тоже рухнула на пол и застонала, прикрывая рукой глаза.

– Черт возьми.

– Что?

Он перекатился на бок, подпер рукой подбородок и внимательно смотрел на Фрэджайл. Они должны были продолжить эту прекрасную возню, может быть, поцеловаться или сделать еще что-то возбуждающее и восхитительное.

– Черт, – повторила Фрэджайл. – Тебе это точно не понравится.

– Скорее всего, раз ты так говоришь.

– Д’угой, – сказала Лу, усаживаясь между ними и снова вытягивая альбом. – Д’угой, д’угой, д’угой!

– О чем это ты?

– Другой рисунок, – Сэм открыл чистую страницу. – Вот, давай здесь.

– У тебя есть лишнее одеяло? – спросила Фрэджайл.

Он замер, явно не понимая, чего ей нужно, смотрел в замешательстве, чуть ли не испуганно.

– Если ты хочешь остаться на ночь, – медленно начал Сэм после паузы, – то можно…

– Нет! – перебила Фрэджайл и едва не рассмеялась. Кто бы мог подумать, что он первым делом такое предположит? Черт, это было внезапно – она бы никогда – пока что никогда, и… блядь. – Одеяло не для меня. У меня есть собственная кровать, не волнуйся, – прозвучало это гораздо суше, чем она рассчитывала, но Сэм не обиделся. Он кивнул и поднялся на ноги, достал из контейнера одеяло и протянул ей.

– Возьми.

– Кажется, я эксплуатирую твою доброту, – пробормотала она и тоже поднялась.

Сэм пожал плечами. Ну, по крайней мере, отрицать не стал, за это она ему тоже была благодарна.

Фрэджайл в последнее время не считала сострадание своим выдающимся достоинством. Нет, она по-прежнему помогала людям, не могла не делать этого, как не могла вытравить свою веру в справедливость, бескорыстные поступки, милосердие и прочие ошибки, совершаемые некоторой частью оставшегося человечества.

Но она работала над собой. Оборачивала свое сердце слоями колючей проволоки, строила высокие стены. Упрямо пыталась принять тот факт, что некоторые люди не заслуживают доверия, а отдельные личности так вообще ничего не заслуживают, даже смерти. Это была суровая правда жизни, которую некоторые впитывали с молоком матери, а ей приходилось усвоить трудным путем.

Она честно старалась.

Но все равно принесла Хиггсу одеяло.

Некоторые привычки, наверное, слишком сложно искоренить.

Она разблокировала дверь, вошла внутрь и кинула одеяло на пол. Присела рядом с лежащим человеком, негромко окликнула его:

– Эй, Монаган.

Его глаза были открыты, но он смотрел куда-то сквозь нее. Забавно, Фрэджайл и забыла, как он выглядит без своей маски – без всех масок – и без знаков на лбу. Что они означали? Кем были нарисованы? Возможно, именно из-за них его ДУМ поднялся на невероятный уровень и позволил командовать Тварями с Берега так, будто они были его ручными зверушками?

Фрэджайл не могла представить, что испытывает Сэм каждый раз прикасаясь к людям или когда кто-то прикасается к нему, но она чуть помешкала, прежде чем протянуть руку и похлопать Хиггса по щеке.

– Эй, просыпайся.

Он моргнул, слишком медленно, заторможено, и только тогда Фрэджайл заметила.

– Что случилось с твоими волосами?

Раньше они были просто светлыми, с выгоревшими на солнце золотистыми прядями, потом темными, измазанными в смоле, но теперь они будто выцвели, утратили яркость. Фрэджайл ухватила пальцами спутанную, еще не до конца высохшую длинную челку, покрутила ее, рассматривая.

Волосы были седыми.

– Она ушла, – пробормотал Хиггс так тихо, что Фрэджайл едва разобрала слова. – Забрала все.

– Если это та, о ком я думаю, то нам всем невероятно повезло.

– Я больше не вижу нитей. Она забрала их, спрятала. Должны быть здесь, совсем рядом, но я их больше не вижу.

– Послушай, Хиггс, – она встряхнула его, заставляя взглянуть на себя, но единственное, чего добилась, так это еще одной порции невнятного бормотания о каких-то нитях, которые он больше не мог видеть. – Хиггс! – Фрэджайл снова похлопала его по щеке. – Какого хрена ты прицепился ко мне? Что тебе нужно? Здесь нет больше для тебя места, и ты сам об этом прекрасно знаешь.

Знал бы, если бы не растерял последние мозги, наверное.

Она поморщилась.

– Ушла, – повторил Хиггс. Зажмурился и вдруг потянулся, прижался лицом к ее ладони. Забормотал, сбиваясь, мешая слова в кучу. – Все должно быть иначе, она обещала, я же частица бога, очень важная, много смысла, много-много нитей, все мои…

– Кажется, ты сам сказал недавно, что все закончилось, – Фрэджайл должна была отдернуть руку уже давно, но почему-то медлила. Его щека была совсем холодной даже несмотря на то, что в отсеке, казалось, стало теплее. – Так зачем возвращаться? Похоже, ты больше не великий и всесильный.

Она подтолкнула его – и оттолкнула одновременно, заставила держать равновесие самостоятельно, не опираясь на нее.

Хиггс по-прежнему смотрел в пространство перед собой пустым взглядом.

Фрэджайл поднялась на ноги. Подпихнула одеяло поближе – авось сообразит, что с ним делать, но если нет – его проблемы. Она уже подошла к двери, когда услышала медленно и четко произнесенное:

– Я не знаю.

***

Лу слепила снежок: очень кривой, который рассыпался в руках, но тем не менее снежок – и с громким воплем кинула его вперед. Далеко он не улетел, развалился на части в воздухе, но она начала прыгать от восторга и тут же нагнулась, чтобы слепить следующий.

Снег накрыл горы вокруг Убежища. Уже не первая зима для Лу, но вряд ли она могла хоть что-то запомнить раньше. Дни по-прежнему оставались теплыми, так что Сэм решил устроить привал на обратном пути от Терминала и позволить ей немного побегать.

– Не думаю, что тебе понравится этот же снег месяца через три, – пробормотал он, глядя, как Лу пытается собрать достаточно снега и скатать такой снежок, как сделал для нее Сэм несколько минут назад. – Слишком холодно, слишком мокро, и ветер со всех сторон.

И дорога по сугробам будет занимать на час больше. Не говоря уже о странном зудящем чувстве, которое он ощущал, подходя все ближе к бункеру. Что может сделать Хиггс, пока их нет?

– Ни хрена он не может. Только жрет нашу еду и спит.

Ну, здесь он немного лукавил – Фрэджайл принесла целую коробку белковой смеси на следующий же день, и прибавила несколько апельсинов для Лу. Где она их добыла – непонятно. И Хиггс не только спал и ел: иногда, когда Сэм приходил проверить его, он бодрствовал, смотрел мутными глазами и нес какую-то чушь о нитях, Берегах и Амелии. Судя по всему, крыша у парня поехала капитально.

Хуже всего, что Сэм даже винить его целиком не мог.

Да, из-за ублюдка погибли тысячи людей, но Сущность Вымирания готова была уничтожить миллионы. Если они еще где-то остались.

Все это было слишком сложно и масштабно, и Сэм понятия не имел, почему ему приходится с этим разбираться. Но он, по крайней мере, с ума не сошел.

Разве что самую малость. На вещах, которые принесла Фрэджайл, остался ее запах. Первой это заметила Лу: свернулась клубочком на толстовке и объявила, что это теперь ее новая подушка. Сэм по-всякому пытался ее разубедить, но потом сдался.

Фрэджайл пахла озоном, насыщенным и терпким, а еще хиралием, как они все, неизбежно, и еще каким-то легким, почти невесомым ароматом, распознать который никак не удавалось. Это был ее шампунь? Какой-то крем? Духи?.. Да вряд ли, Сэм не знал никого, кто еще пользовался духами в этом мире. Не то чтобы он часто встречал женщин…

Ладно, в любом случае Фрэдж пахла приятно. Он мог признать, когда с осторожностью вытянул импровизированную подушку из-под Лу, подержал в руках пару секунд, а потом прижал к лицу. Это, конечно, было неправильно, очень глупо и немного стыдно, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. И потом, никто все равно не смотрел.

Запах надо было смыть. Отстирать, уничтожить, чтобы не возникало соблазна. Сэм принял твердое решение… а потом спрятал толстовку в самый дальний контейнер. Потом. Как-нибудь.

– Она первая все начала. Со своими подарками. А что мне ей дать взамен?.. Что мне ей подарить?..

Лу услышала его, подбежала ближе и ткнула Сэму под нос Выродка, без которого выходить из Убежища отказывалась.

– Подарок! Ай! – заявила она.

– Ага, – Сэм вздохнул, забрал у нее плюшевую пакость, – непременно. Так и поступим.

Что она вообще любит? Криптобиотов, свои зонтики, хватать Сэма за руки? Рисовать зверей для Лу, черный и сладкий кофе, целоваться?

Целоваться. Вот да, это ей нравится. Он мог бы поцеловать ее при следующей встрече – это считается за подарок?..

Сэм очень сомневался. Как-то уж слишком дешево выходило.

– …амень? – предложила Лу, протягивая мокрую от снега гальку.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил он. Сработало, если бы Фрэдж занималась коллекционированием минералов в свободное время.

И шикарный вид с горы ее бы вряд ли очаровал. Тихий вечер с пиццей и старыми фильмами они уже попробовали, получилось плохо. Точнее, вообще не получилось. Приготовить что-то для нее? У Сэма то и детская смесь долгое время получалась с комочками, Лу кривилась, но ела кое-как. Заказать для нее что-то особенное, чего он сам никогда не сможет сделать? Ага, шоколадный торт. И доставят его в контейнере с сохранностью процентов в десять… Бессмысленная трата ресурсов и времени какого-нибудь несчастного курьера.

Но что-то в этой идее было, что-то такое… Пожалуй, он мог что-то с этим сделать.

– Снег! – торжественно сказала Лу и положила ему на протянутую ладонь горсть полурастаявшего снега.

– Нет, вот уж снег мы ей дарить не будем, – Сэм отряхнул руку, потом притянул к себе Лу, поправляя сползший капюшон. – Есть хочешь?

– Не-а! – она помотала головой.

– Точно-точно?

– Точно! – Лу энергично закивала. А потом наморщила лоб, в замешательстве глядя на Сэма. – Грустно?

Он даже и не понял сначала, что она имела в виду.

– Нет, мне не грустно. С чего ты решила?

– Грустно, Эм, – продолжала настаивать она, а потом протянула руку и коснулась его щеки.

Сэм уставился на ее мокрый палец и потерял еще несколько секунд, пытаясь сообразить, что бы это значило. Он почувствовал все медленно, постепенно, и от этого более жутко: как встали дыбом все волосы на теле, а кожа покрылась мурашками, как сердце начало колотиться в груди, качая кровь все быстрее и быстрее. Нет, не может быть. Твари никогда не забирались так близко к Убежищу, их не могло тут быть, нетнетнет…

Он схватил Лу в охапку и поднялся, развернулся, тщетно пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь. Даже если бы у него и остался одрадек, без капсулы с ББ все было бессмысленно. Сэм замер, уставился на снег.

Одна тонкая, аккуратная и невидимая ладонь примяла его футах в десяти чуть выше по склону. Второй отпечаток появился ближе и левее.

– Блядь, – выдохнул Сэм. Его руки действовали отдельно от тела, будто на автопилоте, укладывали Лу в переноску, подтягивали ремни. – Будь тихой, ладно? Как мы с тобой тренировались, помнишь? – он глянул вниз, на нее, пытаясь беззвучно передать уверенность, которой не чувствовал. Глаза у нее были огромные, испуганные, и Сэм обнял ее, пытаясь хоть как-то прикрыть руками, затаил дыхание.

Шагнул вперед – и под ногой расползлась чернильная лужа. Твари были вокруг, но он их не видел. Ощущал каждой клеточкой своего тела, но не мог предсказать, куда они двинутся в следующий миг, когда набросятся.

Лу молчала. Она будто застыла, прижалась к нему. Только бы не запаниковала, не начала кричать. Только не сейчас.

До Убежища оставалось метров двести, и больше всего сейчас хотелось преодолеть их бегом, но Сэм сдерживал себя, шел медленно, выбирая, куда наступить. Один шаг за раз, осторожно и постепенно. Твари скользили мимо него, невидимые, но ощутимые, заполняли воздух так плотно, что дышать было трудно. Да он и старался делать это как можно реже.

Двери бункера приближались несмотря ни на что. Сэм осмелился поднять голову, кинул взгляд – и увидел вспышку в воздухе, синий комбинезон и бледное лицо, пораженно распахнутый рот. Фрэджайл. Мгновение – и она исчезла.

Это хорошо. Она сразу все поняла, это правильно.

Сэм сделал еще шаг – и не нашел твердой опоры. Нога ушла вниз, в жидкое и вязкое, а потом несколько Тварей одновременно схватили его, дернули так резко и сильно, что Сэм не удержал равновесия и повалился вперед. Успел подставить руки в последний момент, чтобы не придавить Лу – это сейчас почему-то казалось самым важным.

Он пытался бороться с ними, пытался вырваться, но с каждой секундой увязал все глубже. Лу издавала тихие, жалобные звуки – не кричала, но постанывала, и это было гораздо хуже.

А потом кто-то будто расшвырял Тварей и вытолкнул Сэма на твердую почву. Он не стал оборачиваться, не стал проверять, просто понесся вперед, и уже на бегу заметил, как Фрэджайл появилась снова. Она держала штурмовую винтовку наперевес, и Сэм даже не стал сомневаться, что заряжена та патронами, убивающими Тварей.

– Пригнись! – рявкнула Фрэдж, и лицо у нее было напряженное, белое.

Вместо того чтобы повиноваться, Сэм прыгнул прямо на линию огня и заорал:

– Не стреляй!

Это было, разумеется, очень глупо, но иначе он не мог.

***

С некоторых пор работа на Бриджес стала немного отвлекать.

Нет, Фрэджайл по-прежнему брала заказы, прыгала в дальние Узлы, забрасывала чрезвычайно важные посылки и время от времени предпринимала недолгие прогулки, но все это внезапно стало отнимать слишком много времени.

Сегодня причиной задержки стала Локни – они столкнулись в коридоре Озерного Узла, и Фрэджайл не успела опомниться, как та повисла у нее на шее.

– Фрэдж! Как давно не виделись!

– Ты мне скажи, – Фрэджайл обняла ее в ответ, похлопала по спине. После всего того, что произошло перед исчезновением Сэма, они как-то быстро нашли общий язык. Удивительно это оказалось: Локни сидела у постели Фрэджайл, пока та валялась в отключке, а потом Фрэджайл утешала Локни, когда пришло время навсегда отпустить Га Молинген.

И потом, когда Фрэджайл призналась, что оставила Хиггса на Берегу, Локни ничего не сказала, только посмотрела на нее и кивнула. Что надо было понимать как беззвучное обещание: мы во всем разберемся. Будем пробовать, снова и снова, но не оставим тебя одну.

Наверное, именно поэтому и было сейчас так неловко стоять напротив нее и лгать в лицо.

– Есть какие-то изменения с твоей проблемой? – Локни с тревогой уставилась на правую руку Фрэджайл, спрятанную в перчатку. Там, где Хиггс схватил ее впервые, оставив след.

– Не хожу больше на Берег, – Фрэджайл покачала головой. Чисто технически это правда – прыжки не считаются, а привести Сэма туда снова как-то не было подходящего случая.

– Может, это и правильно, – согласилась Локни. – Я не особо далеко продвинулась в своих исследованиях, и, насколько знаю, остальные тоже.

– Дедмэн расспрашивал меня о Хиггсе, – вспомнила Фрэджайл. Вот только когда это было – позавчера или на прошлой неделе? Дни путались, перетекали друг в друга, спутанные бредом Монагана, потерянные в тех взглядах, которыми ее встречал Сэм. Но, по крайней мере, уже не хватался за пистолет – уже достижение! – Мне известно не так уж много, и вряд ли это поможет.

Еще одна ложь, но что она может рассказать им? Какие детали важны, а какие – полная ерунда? То, что они были любовниками пару лет – это в какую категорию вообще? То, как она учила его использовать ДУМ в перерывах между поцелуями и мечтами о том, как же чудесно они заживут однажды – это лучше похоронить и не вспоминать?

– Для нас сейчас имеет значение абсолютно все, – серьезно сказала Локни, и по лицу ее пробежала тень. – А как там Сэм? Ты же навещаешь его? У девочки больше не болят зубы?

Фрэджайл улыбнулась и мягко напомнила:

– Луиза. Ее зовут Луиза.

– Она выглядит здоровой. И разговаривает уже так бойко! Я бы хотела увидеть ее как-нибудь, подержать на руках… – Локни покачала головой, глянула с надеждой. – Как думаешь, Сэма можно убедить? Когда-нибудь, ненадолго – мы могли бы снова все встретиться в одном месте? Я большего не прошу, только подержать ее немного… если они оба согласятся.

– Думаю, когда-нибудь это случится, – сдержанно сказала Фрэджайл. Загадывать наперед как отнесется Сэм к просьбе хотя бы только притронуться к Лу было делом бессмысленным. С ней самой это вышло легко и просто, но вовсе не значит, что еще раз сработает. Она даже не спрашивала, как и сама Лу – нисколько не боялась.

– А как у вас с Сэмом вообще? – Локни неопределенно взмахнула рукой. – Ну, понимаешь…

Фрэджайл фыркнула.

– Ты о чем конкретно? О том, боится ли он привязываться ко мне? Да, до ужаса. Или о том, боюсь ли я, что он оттолкнет меня, когда увидит целиком? О, я готовлюсь каждую секунду, – она невесело улыбнулась. – И собираюсь ли я отступить, не перепробовав все варианты? Ни за что на свете.

Локни тоже улыбнулась, печальной и чуточку кривой улыбкой.

– Да, это я понимаю. Нужно пытаться. И потом, вас двое, а вдвоем всегда легче.

В общем-то, чистая правда. Если бы Сэм не прикоснулся к ней тогда, на Берегу, Фрэджайл не стала бы его мучить. Но он сделал это, прошел те полшага, на расстоянии которых она остановилась, и поцеловал первым. Его язык был у нее во рту, губы касались губ, а по телу расползалось тепло, согревая с каждым мгновением. Они не трогали друг друга, только их рты оказались соединены, и от этой единственной точки будто электричеством прошибало, на грани удовольствия и боли. Странно все это, странно и хорошо, удивительно…

– Ты его любишь, – пробормотала Локни, и Фрэджайл сообразила, какое, должно быть, лицо у нее было все это время, раз та сделала такой вывод. – Ты действительно его любишь.

– Это Сэм, – она пожала плечами. – Кто может удержаться?

Как будто это все объясняло. В Сэме же ничего особенного нет – кроме невозможного упрямства, преданности и большого сердца. Что ж, получается, только это и имело ценность сейчас.

– Я надеюсь, что он не причинит тебе боли, – Локни смотрела внимательно и серьезно.

– Мы оба – те еще хрупкие штучки, – заявила Фрэджайл.

Они засмеялись, наклонившись друг к другу, тихо и горько, разделяя только им понятную шутку.

– Ох, чуть не забыла!

Локни достала из кармана карту памяти размером с ноготь и, чуть поколебавшись, протянула Фрэджайл.

– Что это?

– Хартмэн недавно обнаружил этот дневник в одном из старых хранилищ в сети. Он открыл его, начал читать, думая, что там что-то важное… но потом связался со мной, и вместе мы решили, что это принадлежит только Сэму. А поскольку ты одна с ним общаешься, то тебе и передавать.

– Ладно, – Фрэджайл спрятала флэшку во внутренний карман. – Надеюсь, там ничего плохого.

– Нет, – протянула Локни и слегка поморщилась, – но и ничего хорошего, скажу честно. Он сам должен решить, хранить эти записи дальше или уничтожить.

Фрэджайл солгала бы, если бы сказала, что не ощутила ни капли любопытства. Но если это нужно отдать Сэму, она побудет курьером, только доставит пакет.

Локни снова обняла Фрэджайл напоследок и умчалась настраивать какую-то интеграционную систему, о назначении которой даже рассказывать не стала, заявила, что сама не особо пока понимает, но как только выяснит – обязательно расскажет. Судя по всему, что-то интересное.

Фрэджайл неторопливо собралась, положила в рюкзак пару маленьких носочков для Лу и новую футболку для Сэма, чтобы хоть как-то возместить утраченную одежду, и прыгнула. Не в сам бункер, а рядом, на ровное место у каменистой гряды, которая прикрывала Убежище от дождя и снега. Сэм должен был скоро вернуться от Терминала, и она собиралась подождать его у входа, не желая нарушать территорию в отсутствие хозяина.

Она все еще пыталась угадать, какое лицо у него будет, когда Сэм увидит ее – секунды две, может быть три, – а потом по позвоночнику будто провели чем-то ледяным. Ощущение было внезапным, но не незнакомым – она просто расслабилась, размякла, и поэтому едва не вздрогнула, когда оказалась среди Тварей. Они окружили бункер, зависли черными тенями повсюду, а внизу – ох, внизу был Сэм. Он поднимался медленно, прикрывая переноску с Лу обеими руками, а Твари следовали за ним, ожидая, когда он выдаст себя, споткнется, упадет.

Фрэджайл этого ждать не могла.

Она прыгнула в Столичный Узел, прямо в лабораторию Дедмэна, прямо к шкафу, где были заперты последние остатки оружия, патроны к которому они изготавливали из крови Сэма. Кто-то вскрикнул у нее за спиной, начал звать охрану, но Фрэджайл рванула винтовку из пазов, загнала магазин на место и опять прыгнула.

Тени за спиной Сэма сложились в фигуру – реальную, страшную, связанную липкой паутиной хиралия с Тварями помельче вокруг.

– Пригнись! – рявкнула Фрэджайл, вскидывая винтовку.

Сэм вскинул голову – в глазах у него плескалась паника, но с линии огня он не ушел. Нет, ничего подобного, он будто заслонил собой Тварь, прикрыл телом и вскинул руки, не заботясь больше о Лу. Заорал дико, испуганно:

– Не стреляй!

Фрэджайл уже ничего не понимала.

***

Прикосновение было легким, едва ощутимым, но Сэм его узнал. Теперь – узнал. Встретить кого-то знакомого, кого-то близкого…

Раньше так было с Амелией на Берегу. Она приходила, обнимала его – и все остальное уже казалось несущественным. Страхи исчезали, кошмары растворялись в воздухе, насквозь пропитанном солью и морской влажностью. Она пела колыбельную, баюкала его – ложь, одна сплошная ложь, но такая успокаивающая, вязкая, в нее до сих пор верить хотелось, сколько бы Сэм ни пытался ее с себя отряхнуть.

Нет, здесь другое.

Клифф.

Он повторял имя снова и снова, катал его на языке, примерял – Унгер. Клиффорд Унгер. Пытался привыкнуть, пробовал понемногу.

И теперь, когда Клифф встал за его спиной, прикрывая от Тварей, Сэм даже не вздрогнул. Потому что, наверное, это и делают отцы для своих детей?

– Нет, опусти автомат! – прокричал он Фрэджайл и повернулся к Клиффу. Тот стоял неподвижно, а его взвод держал оборону вокруг, не давая Тварям пробиться ближе, и это само по себе уже было чертовски странно, но Сэм отмахнулся от этой мысли – неважно, на все остальное плевать. Главное, что Клиф был здесь, он пришел, он защищает их – их обоих, Сэма и Лу, и значит, они выживут.

Сэм никогда не разбирался в людях. Он не мог сказать, что они думают и чувствуют, просто посмотрев на лицо – но он знал, что многие так умеют. Да почти все!

Сейчас он особенно жалел об отсутствии этого навыка. Пялился на Клиффа, пожирал его глазами, одновременно пытаясь перевести дыхание и решить – злится тот? В ярости? Может, все-таки сбежать, пока Твари разлетелись – а их и правда стало меньше, Сэм не видел, но чувствовал, ощущал каждой клеточкой своего тела. И пока Фрэджайл прикрывала сзади, можно было воспользоваться моментом.

Но он не стал.

– Клифф, – осторожно сказал Сэм, но тут Лу решила, что пришло время напомнить о себе, и жалобно вздохнула.

– Страшно, Эм!.. Они ушли?..

Клифф опустил взгляд на Лу, и Сэму ничего не оставалось, как вытащить ее из переноски. Медленно, потому что адреналин уже схлынул, а руки все еще дрожали, пальцы путались в ремнях. Лу вцепилась в его комбинезон, прижалась, вздрагивая всем телом, но продолжала смотреть на Клиффа. Любопытная, как всегда.

– ББ… – Клифф поднял руку, но остановился в воздухе рядом с ее личиком, не дотрагиваясь. – Я должен защищать ББ…

Казалось, он был в замешательстве.

– Луиза, – пробормотал Сэм. – Ее зовут Луиза.

– Не бойся, – голос у Клиффа смягчился, таким Сэм слышал его только в своих воспоминаниях. – Никто тебя не тронет, Луиза.

Он прикоснулся к ее щеке – пальцы у него были перепачканы в мазуте, но на коже Лу не осталось ни малейшего следа. Лу не отшатнулась, не закричала, она разглядывала его внимательно, точно решая, можно ли доверять. И Клифф изменился – быстро, Сэм даже не особо заметил, как так произошло, что разгрузочный жилет стек с него, а полевая униформа превратилась в темный костюм и помятую рубашку.

– Не бойся, ББ, – повторил Клифф, но смотрел он теперь на Сэма. – Никто не посмеет причинить тебе боль.

Обещание так себе. Сэм открыл рот, чтобы заверить – он в защите не нуждается, дело бесполезное, а вот уж если Клиффу как-то удается контролировать Тварей с Берега, то пусть он их еще три минуты подержит, пока они с Лу доберутся до Убежища, – но так и замер с открытым ртом. Потому что Лу ухватила Клиффа за палец и повторила чуть менее испуганно, чем прежде:

– Страшно!

– Знаю, – согласился Клифф, кивнул. – Иногда очень страшно бывает. Даже мне. Но ты не плакала, Луиза. Ты просто молодец.

Чудом можно считать уже то, что у нее не было аллергии на хиралий. После всего, что они пережили вместе, Сэм бы уже не удивился.

Лу кивнула, несмело улыбнулась, а потом вдруг смутилась, спрятала лицо на груди у Сэма.

– Иди, – сказал Клифф. Он опустил правую руку, и в ней из черных потоков хиралия соткался автомат. – Иди, Сэм. Я прогоню их.

Ему не нужно было повторять дважды. Сэм задержался лишь на секунду – чтобы взглянуть Клиффу в глаза и коротко кивнуть.

– Спасибо.

А потом он обнял Лу и зашагал вперед.

Фрэджайл по-прежнему стояла возле входа в бункер, вот только теперь ее лицо выражало шок, чистый и понятный даже Сэму.

– Внутрь, – он разблокировал дверь, втолкнул Фрэджайл в Убежище и только там понял, как дрожат колени. Сэм скинул рюкзак, уронил контейнер, не заботясь о сохранности содержимого – спроси его кто сейчас, он даже не смог бы вспомнить, что за припасы забрал сегодня в Терминале. Лу держалась крепко, точно обезьянка, и он не стал ее отпускать, так и сполз на пол, привалившись спиной к стене.

– Кто… – Фрэджайл прочистила горло. – Кто это?

– Клифф.

Это, конечно, был не тот ответ, на который она рассчитывала, и тогда Сэм стянул перчатки, кое-как расстегнул куртку и вытащил цепочку, на которой висел жетон Клиффа, изъеденный ржавчиной и огнем. Буквы на нем были едва различимы.

Она наклонилась, пытаясь прочитать надпись, потом нахмурилась.

– Унгер?.. И что это значит?..

Сэм смотрел на нее, колеблясь, проворачивая на языке варианты ответа, а потом выдал все сразу.

– Он мой отец. Долго объяснять. Я увидел его во время первого шторма, думал, убить меня хочет… но он защищает.

– Ах, – коротко сказала Фрэджайл и больше ничего не произнесла. Рассказывал ей Дедмэн о полях сражений, возникающих в этом мире, или нет – да рассказывал, конечно, только вот никто из них тогда не знал, кто такой Клифф, чего ему нужно, даже представить не могли…

Лу завозилась, привлекая внимание.

– Д’угой, Эм.

– Все хорошо, – сказал Сэм и погладил ее рукой по волосам раз, другой. – Теперь уже все хорошо, Лу. Они ушли, исчезли. Клифф их прогнал. Слышала, он сказал, что ты молодец.

– Не плакала, – сообщила она. – Ты грустно.

– Ага, – он оттер тыльной стороной руки лицо, и только после этого сообразил, что так больше грязь размазал.

– Раньше здесь разве были Твари? – Фрэджайл перешла сразу к делу. Правильно, кто-то же должен, пока Сэм валяется в отходняке.

– Ни хрена. Ни единой штуки в радиусе десяти километров.

– Значит, что-то их спровоцировало, – она глянула на него, внимательно и цепко, а потом перевела взгляд на дальний конец коридора. Ну конечно. Вот и ответ на все вопросы.

– Хиггс, – прорычал Сэм. Кое-как поднялся, не отпуская Лу – да она бы и не дала, снова вцепилась в него, обвила руками и ногами. Маленькая липучка, но как же она испугалась... Если бы не Клифф, Сэм бы не знал, как дошел последние метры. – Хиггс, этот ублюдок их вызвал!

– Знать бы еще, как ему удалось, – проговорила сквозь зубы Фрэджайл и зашагала вперед. Она не глядя набрала код на панели, толкнула дверь и вошла в комнату. Замерла в проходе – Сэм даже не понял, что ее остановило, едва не врезался в спину, вовремя затормозил – и почувствовал запах. Неприятный, металлический, который ни с чем не спутаешь. От запаха тут же замутило, во рту пересохло и захотелось валить отсюда подальше – хоть к Тварям, хоть под дождь, только не видеть.

Но Сэм выглянул из-за Фрэджайл, заранее готовясь – и просчитался.

Хиггс сидел посреди комнаты, и его тело было покрыто кровью. Лицо, руки, вся одежда, а на полу перед ним простиралась вязь знаков и символов, в которых Сэм смутно угадал те же формулы, что на Кьюпиде. И все они были нарисованы кровью, разумеется; чем эта гадина умудрилась себе руки разодрать, Сэм понятия не имел, только смотрел, не отрываясь, на ладони Хиггса, маслянисто блестящие в полумраке.

Лу повернулась, глянула на того и четко произнесла:

– Другой!

Хиггс ее вряд ли заметил. Он скользнул мутным взглядом по Сэму, глянул на Фрэджайл и поинтересовался заплетающимся языком:

– Значит, не вышло?..

А потом завалился вперед и на бок, неуклюже распластался по полу и больше не поднялся.


	6. Chapter 6

Кровь текла ручьем. Фрэджайл шмыгала носом, но никак не могла ее остановить.

– Запрокинь голову, – скомандовал Дедмэн. Холодная и мокрая ткань легла на переносицу, в сгиб локтя кольнула иголка. – Полежишь с полчасика – и будешь как новенькая!

– Спасибо, – невнятно пробормотала она и прикрыла глаза. И тут же почувствовала через пару секунд, как Дедмэн убавил свет. – Спасибо за все.

– Восхитительная дурость, – припечатал он в ответ, – а я-то думал, ты умная! Как Сэма смогла уговорить? Нет, молчи, – осадил Дедмэн, едва только Фрэджайл попыталась открыть рот. – Лежи спокойно, не хватало мне еще тебя откачивать! Хватит и того кретина, который ржавым гвоздем себе вены вскрыл!.. Это ж надо было!.. Вытащили они его с Берега, называется!.. А своими головами подумать?.. И не сказали никому, правильно, а зачем? У них тут бомба замедленного действия тикает, и непонятно, когда рванет: наполовину террорист, наполовину монстр, но нет, мы никому не скажем, это секрет!..

Его бормотание было странно успокаивающим. Фрэджайл даже придремала немного, а когда проснулась, Дедмэн сунул ей в руку чашку и сварливо приказал:

– Пей!

Она сделала глоток, ожидая ощутить привычную горечь энергетика, и чуть не закашлялась, когда во рту оказался густой кисло-сладкий напиток.

– Апельсиновый сок, – пояснил Дедмэн. – Сублимированный, конечно, но где в наше время растут апельсины? Ты не слышала? Как, даже достала несколько? Просто где-то растут и все? Вот и я тоже не в курсе, где именно. Безобразие! Еще один пункт в список вещей, утраченных для человечества – возможно, только пока, потому что некоторые продукты, как показывает практика, все еще подлежат восстановлению…

– Это взятка? – перебила его Фрэджайл.

– Нет, что ты! Просто пытаюсь хоть как-то тебя порадовать перед разговором с Дайхардмэном, – он глянул на нее с сочувствием.

Конечно. Этого следовало ожидать – если притащила полудохлого террориста в главную правительственную лабораторию, то приготовься отвечать теперь за свои добрые дела.

Фрэджайл задумчиво цедила сок. Оправдываться – пустое, а вот попытаться выйти из ситуации с наименьшими потерями – еще можно.

– Как они?

Дедмэн хмыкнул, стащил очки и начал протирать стекла, время от времени поглядывая на Фрэджайл.

– О ком именно ты хочешь услышать в первую очередь? Сэм в порядке, последнее, что я знаю – его отвели в гостевой холл. Лу вместе с ним: кто-то пытался ее осмотреть, но Сэм не позволил. Что совсем неудивительно, он с ума сходит от этой девчушки, и я должен признать, она целиком и полностью заслуживает… Хиггс? Тут по крайней мере очередная воронка нам не грозит, это можно сказать точно. Острую постгеморрагическую анемию, конечно, мы уже восполняем, но до этого пришлось еще полпинты на исследования забрать.

– Кровь, – медленно сказала Фрэджайл и посмотрела вниз. Ее серый комбинезон был покрыт кровью, собственной и Хиггса, уже не разобрать, где чья. – Он пытался призвать Тварей, используя свою кровь.

– Да-да, вот именно, и теперь наша задача – выяснить, как все случилось и что теперь с этим делать дальше. Если позволишь, – Дедмэн наклонился к ней с пробиркой в одной руке и палочкой-штоком в другой, собирая со штанины образец крови, – есть у меня тут одна мысль…

Договорить он не успел: дверь отъехала в сторону и в кабинет вошел Дайхардмэн.

Фрэджайл сначала хотела встать, потом передумала. Обойдется. Только кивнула слегка, приветствуя.

– Господин президент.

– Почему ты не рассказала сразу? – прорычал тот без предисловий. – Все это время мы считали Сэма мертвым, оплакивали его, как неназванного героя, который снова сделал Америку целой, а он был жив!

Ах, вот он о чем. Фрэджайл благоразумно молчала, зато Дедмэн не выдержал, вклинился.

– Прошу прощения, мы не считали Сэма мертвым. Мы совершенно точно знали, что человек, который ранее носил имя Сэма Портера Бриджеса, не желает иметь ничего общего с нашей компанией. Со всеми теми людьми, которые помогали обманывать его, намеренно скрывать важную информацию и манипулировать им! Он решил исчезнуть, раствориться среди множества таких же безымянных наемников-курьеров, и мы уважали его выбор! – с вызовом сообщил он.

Дайхардмэн втянул носом воздух и спросил уже гораздо тише:

– Почему мне никто не доложил?!

– А вы и не спрашивали, – Дедмэн наконец понял, что такими темпами скоро протрет дырку в стекле, и водрузил очки на нос. – Были слишком заняты, оплакивая мертвых, чтобы подумать о живых. Нет-нет, ни в коем разе не примите за упрек, – торопливо добавил он, – однако Сэму было весьма неплохо одному.

– И я очень сомневаюсь, что у вас получится вернуть его в Бриджес, – сказала Фрэджайл. – Смиритесь, господин президент. Отпустите его и забудьте, что он когда-либо существовал.

Он смерил ее тяжелым взглядом.

– Я подумаю об этом. А пока вы все останетесь в Столичном Узле до выяснения обстоятельств.

Дайхардмэн развернулся и стремительно вышел. Дедмэн перевел дыхание и обессиленно плюхнулся на стул – с тем, чтобы тут же подскочить на ноги и ринуться к микроскопу на другом столе.

– Мне нужно закончить исследование как можно быстрее! Каждая минута промедления может стоить слишком дорого – а я тут с ними болтаю! Может, нам уже пора готовиться к очередному Выходу смерти, а не чай попивать!

– В крови Хиггса есть что-то особенное? – она была готова услышать любой ответ. С того самого момента, как Монаган схватил ее за руку на Берегу, вцепился так крепко, что оставил следы.

– Пока ни мне, ни остальным сотрудникам моей лаборатории не удалось обнаружить ничего интересного, – разочарованно, как ей показалось, ответил Дедмэн, просматривая информацию сразу с дюжины открытых вирт-окон. – Он отвратительно, вопиюще нормален – но может, это только вершина айсберга?

– Я хочу их увидеть, – Фрэджайл не попросила – потребовала. – Сначала Хиггса, потом Сэма и Лу.

Дедмэн покосился на нее, но препятствовать не стал, указал пальцем на другую дверь, которая находилась в углу.

– Прямо по коридору и направо. Я предупрежу, чтобы тебя пропустили. И вот еще, – он поднял банку, открыл ее, и по воздуху к Фрэджайл скользнул розоватый сочный криптобиот. – Постарайся не испортить всю мою работу.

– Ладно, – она сомневалась, о ком он говорит, но спрашивать не стала. Аккуратно поставила чашку на стол, прожевала криптобиота и поднялась. Все мышцы отозвались ноющей болью, но Фрэджайл не могла позволить какому-то неудобству себя останавливать.

Она выполнила все инструкции Дедмэна – один из лаборантов у двери покосился хмуро, кажется, тот самый, что метнулся к ней и попытался остановить, когда Фрэджайл вернулась за штурмовой винтовкой. Она покачала головой и развела руками – в этот раз она не собиралась ничего красть.

Хотя могла бы, наверное. Ничего не стоило свернуть ублюдку шею теперь, когда он валялся полудохлый на столе перед ней, жалкая скорлупа того человека, который уничтожил ее собственную жизнь. Так было бы честно?

По крайней мере они его отмыли, машинально отметила Фрэджайл, разглядывая Хиггса. Отмыли и наложили швы, и переодели в бледно-зеленую больничную пижаму, которая цветом могла посоперничать с его кожей, такой бледной, что сквозь нее не то что вены, кости можно было пересчитать.

Она могла бы убить его, и ее не осудили бы за это больше, чем уже осудят за то, что сохранила жизнь.

Некоторое время Фрэджайл всерьез обдумывала эту мысль. Потом глянула на камеру – о ее собственном браслете, что остался в Озерном Узле, никто и не вспомнил, – а потом подняла руку и похлопала Хиггса по щеке.

– Просыпайся. Давай, Хиггс, надо поговорить.

***

Комната ничем не напоминала личные отсеки курьеров. Даже свет здесь был приглушенный, желтоватый. Мебели немного – большой диван с мягкими подушками, два кресла и столик, на котором стояло несколько бутылок с водой и тарелка – с леденцами, что ли? Разноцветные, они тут же привлекли внимание Лу, но Сэм не разрешил ей взять ни одного. И воду не трогал, пусть даже ему самому пить хотелось.

– Нет, ничего там не может быть. Отравить нас? Зачем? Смысла никакого. Просто я не хочу у них ничего брать, – объяснил он Лу. Она не отходила далеко, поначалу так вообще не хотела слезать с рук, но Сэм шепотом рассказывал ей, что все хорошо, бояться больше нечего, повторял снова и снова и в конце концов уговорил.

– Ай?

– Фрэджайл устала… отдохнет немного и вернется.

Мало того что она прыгнула несколько раз туда и обратно, так еще и перенесла троих человек в Столичный Узел – разумеется, после этого ей стало плохо. Она побледнела как мел, и кровь хлынула у нее из носа. А больше Сэм уже ничего не видел, потому что Дедмэн начал выкрикивать какие-то приказы, оттеснил его в сторону, Фрэджайл в другую, и больше они с тех пор не встречались.

Он надеялся, что с ней все в порядке. В прошлый раз было гораздо хуже, но ведь справилась, выдержала. И раньше хоть какая-то важная причина имелась, а в этот раз из-за психа чокнутого…

– Другой?

Ну хотя бы это слово она научилась говорить правильно. Слабое утешение.

– С чего это вдруг ты за него так переживаешь? – грубовато отозвался Сэм и взъерошил Лу волосы. Вся прическа, которую он старательно пытался изобразить с утра, растрепалась, ее волосы сначала промокли от пота, а потом высохли и торчали во все стороны. Сэм аккуратно усадил Лу на колени, стянул последние оставшиеся резинки и попытался хоть как-то прочесать ее волосы пальцами.

– Другой, – настойчиво повторила Лу и поболтала ногами. – Скажи, Эм!

Она не испугалась, когда увидела кровь. Твари привели ее в ужас, Клиффа она схватила за палец, а вот на Хиггса смотрела с отстраненным любопытством, чуть наморщив лоб. Точно пыталась разгадать, что за неведомую зверюшку принесла Фрэджайл на этот раз?

Еще один выродок, что с него взять.

– Не знаю, – Сэм разделил пальцами ее волосы на три части и принялся заплетать. – Может, мы вовремя успели. А может – сдохнет.

Сказал – и сам почувствовал странное сожаление. Нет, скорее досаду – Фрэджайл расстроится, это точно. Будет скрывать и делать вид, что только на такой исход и надеялась, а на самом деле расстроится. Оплачет Хиггса в одиночку и будет как ни в чем не бывало улыбаться Сэму. Неправильно.

И потом – чего хотел ублюдок этим добиться? Если сдохнуть – так чего оттягивал, потратил впустую ту пулю, что ему Фрэдж оставила? Почему уцепился за них, чтобы с Берега выбраться? Не для того, чтобы так по-глупому умереть?

 _Не вышло._ Что он имел в виду? Он призвал Тварей, но управлять ими не смог?

Сэм думал над этим, пока голова не заболела. Все лучше, чем бояться, что Бриджесы заберут Лу. Он заплел ей волосы в кривую косичку и снова обнял, гладил по спинке, баюкал, пока она не обмякла сонной тяжестью. Он будет драться, если они попытаются отнять ее. Будет бить их и пинать, кусать, только чтобы поняли – Луиза никому больше не принадлежит, она не инструмент, не инвентарь, а самый настоящий человек. Она хочет спать и есть, и собирать разноцветные паззлы, и мурлыкать песни под нос, когда задумается, и еще она любопытная и смешная, и Сэм никого еще, никогда не…

Дверь открылась внезапно, и он весь подобрался, перестал раскачиваться из стороны в сторону и прижал Лу еще ближе к груди. Вот только зашли внутрь не медики в красных комбинезонах, не какие-то техники, а очень даже знакомый тип в синем костюме с ярко-желтым датчиком сердечной активности.

– Привет, Сэм, привет, Лу! – жизнерадостно объявил Хартмэн. – Как вы тут?

– Нормально, – после паузы отозвался Сэм.

– Отлично! – Хартмэн выкинул вперед руку с отставленным большим пальцем. – Я мог бы сказать, что меня попросили вас проверить, но нет – я сам предложил. Знакомое лицо располагает к доверию и все такое, правда?

Сэм настороженно наблюдал за ним.

Хартмэн прошелся по комнате и плюхнулся в кресло. Сказал, уже гораздо тише и серьезней:

– Ну и перепугали же вы нас всех. Сначала Фрэджайл появляется и рассказывает эту нелепую историю о Хиггсе – признаюсь честно, я не сразу поверил. Она переживает, это понятно, мучается из-за того, что считает себя убийцей, – он поморщился. – Вот я и решил, что она все придумала. А след на руке – ну, что ж, мало ли бывает причин для подобных вещей?

Сэм снова промолчал, вынужденный со всем сказанным согласиться.

– А потом она свалилась как снег на голову, забрала винтовку из лаборатории Дедмэна – я как раз в тот момент был на Берегу, ничего не видел, – и потом снова вернулась с Хиггсом! Никто и опомниться не успел, бам – и она притаскивает тебя с Лу!

– Мы все испугались, – буркнул Сэм. Не подумали как следует, это точно, вот и все. Запаниковали, уцепились друг за друга – он и сам не понял, как это вышло, но отпустить Фрэджайл одну к Бриджесам не смог. И оставить Лу в Убежище – тоже.

А теперь сидит и ждет расплаты.

– Ты точно в порядке? – переспросил Хартмэн, вглядываясь в него. – Выглядишь как-то чересчур бледно…

– Лу испугалась.

Услышав свое имя, она открыла глаза и потянулась к Сэму рукой. Позвала шепотом:

– Эм? Ба’шой дядька, сильный, спас Изу – еще придет? Он придет? С’кжи ему, пусть придет!

– Потом поговорим, ладно? – так же шепотом отозвался он. – Я все тебе расскажу. Может, он и придет.

Сэм прижался губами к ее лбу – нет, вроде бы жара не было. Она сильно испугалась, да еще и устала раньше – поэтому теперь такая сонная.

– Может, она пить хочет? – спросит Хартмэн. Его сердечный монитор пискнул, знаменуя скорое окончание цикла, но Хартмэн только смахнул уведомление. Взял бутылку со стола, протянул Сэму. – Вот, дай ей!

– У нас дома есть вода.

Может быть, прозвучало это слишком недружелюбно, Сэму уже было наплевать. Он хотел уйти отсюда, сбежать, спрятаться, зализывать раны – вся эта кровь в Убежище, ее еще убирать…

– А ты что тут делаешь?

– О, хм, – Хартмэн немного смутился, но смущения его хватило на считанные секунды. – Знаешь, у нас тут намечается небольшой прорыв, – доверительно сообщил он, наклоняясь к Сэму. – Амплитуда колебаний хирального спектра претерпела значительные изменения в последние полгода, и это заинтересовало не только меня…

Как может человека одновременно в сон клонить и едва не потряхивать от тревоги, Сэм не знал до этого момента, но ощутил в полной мере, стоило только ученому начать говорить.

– Прорыв – очередной выплеск пустоты? – хрипло спросил он, перебивая Хартмэна. – Об этом говорят ваши исследования?..

– Нет, – тот удивленно распахнул глаза, – ты даже себе не представляешь, насколько все диаметрально…

Тут его датчик пискнул, сердце остановилось, и Хартмэн повалился на кресло точно марионетка, которой обрубили нити.

– Черт, – ругнулся Сэм.

Он поднялся, подошел к двери и на всякий случай подергал ее. Заперто, конечно же. Он вздохнул, взял с кровати подушку и подсунул Хартмэну под голову – уж очень неудобно тот свалился. Но спасибо хоть не на пол.

А потом Сэм снова сел на диван, обнял придремавшую Лу и принялся ждать. Три минуты обещали быть необыкновенно долгими.

***

Она проговорила с ним, должно быть, с четверть часа, а Хиггс смотрел пустым равнодушным взглядом и ни слова не произнес в ответ. Фрэджайл даже не была уверена, что он понял хоть что-то. Может быть, вместе с кровью из него вытекли остатки сознания и здравого смысла?

В конце концов ее выпроводили из лаборатории, вежливо, но настойчиво, и оставили в одном из пустых курьерских блоков. Фрэджайл сначала бродила туда-сюда, но надолго ее не хватило: голова кружилась, каждый шаг давался с трудом, и в конце концов она прилегла на кровать, закрыла глаза… и проснулась спустя какое-то время от того, что Дедмэн тряс ее за плечо.

– Просыпайся, Спящая Красавица! У меня есть поразительные новости: целая куча плохих новостей, щепотка хороших, и ты должна все это услышать!

Она кое-как привела себя в порядок, плеснула водой в лицо и пошла за ним – Дедмэн едва не подпрыгивал, раздираемый желанием поскорее выложить все свои поразительные новости. Он привел ее в гостевой холл, где уже сидел Сэм – не успела Фрэджайл рассмотреть его как следует, как Лу ткнулась ей в колени, обхватила руками и завопила:

– Ай! Привет! Скучала без тебя, Ай!..

– Я тоже без тебя, пирожок, – Фрэджайл присела, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза. Лу выглядела нормально – ну, чуточку грязней, чем обычно, и ее волосы были заплетены довольно неряшливо, но в общем и целом с ней все было в порядке.

– А у меня вот! – заявила она, высунула язык и продемонстрировала ярко-красный леденец. – Дать?

– Нет, не думаю, – Фрэджайл нашла взглядом Сэма, и он кивнул ей – все нормально. Даже несмотря на то, что он казался растерянным – еще больше, чем обычно. Но Лу бегала вокруг, а значит, он доверял всем присутствующим настолько, чтобы спустить ее с рук.

– Фрэдж! – Хартмэн, который тоже был тут, поприветствовал ее двумя поднятыми большими пальцами. – Отлично, теперь не придется объяснять два раза!

– Объяснять что? – она сложила руки на груди и прислонилась к дивану, на котором сидел Сэм.

– Сначала хорошие новости или плохие? – поинтересовался Дедмэн. Но потом забормотал, увидев выражение ее лица. – Ладно, ладно, тогда сначала начнем с отвратительно ужасных новостей! Твой приятель – пустышка!

У Фрэджайл хватило силы воли не открыть рот и не ляпнуть тупо и бессмысленно: «что?». Хотя очень хотелось. Она сдержалась, прикусила губу.

– Хиггс, этот чокнутый, лидер Хомо Деменс, частица бога и все такое прочее – не многовато регалий для одного тощего парня, а? Впрочем, я отвлекся. Вот абсолютно не понимаю, как так получилось, но теперь в нем ДУМа не больше, чем в десятке моих парней из лаборатории! – объявил Дедмэн.

– Как это? – все-таки тупые вопросы пришлось задавать.

– А вот это мы пока выяснить не можем, – пожал плечами Хартмэн, – такое ощущение, что где-то просто выключатель щелкнул! Никогда еще с таким не сталкивался, поразительно!

Сэм кивнул, будто единственный все прекрасно понимал.

– Амелия забрала.

– Такое вообще возможно? – Фрэджайл сегодня была чемпионом по дурацким вопросам. Но останавливаться поздно – если существовали какие-то ответы, она жаждала их получить.

– Теперь возможно! – Дедмэн выглядел так, будто все основные принципы физики, биологии и остальных точных наук нанесли ему персональное оскорбление. – Уровень хиралевого загрязнения в его крови не просто минимальный – он нулевой! Причем интересно – те пробы, которые я снял с твоей одежды, – он кивнул Фрэджайл, – еще содержат какие-то остаточные молекулы, но последующие анализы уже ничего подобного не показывают. Хиггс – пустышка, абсолютно бесполезная в наших исследованиях, не более интересная, чем этот стол, дверь или фантик от конфеты!

– Либо столь длительное пребывание на Берегу буквально вытянуло из него ДУМ, либо – прости, Сэм, – Амелия действительно лишила Хиггса способностей, когда поняла, что он слишком безумен для выполнения ее планов.

– Не за что извиняться, – буркнул Сэм. – Она забрала все, когда решила, что он больше не нужен.

Несколько мгновений они все молчали, а потом Дедмэн снова заговорил.

– Что ж, наверное, нам придется принять это объяснение за неимением других подходящих. Как бы то ни было, Хиггс нам теперь ни к чему! Я так рассчитывал, что благодаря ему мы продвинемся вперед в изучении сокращения концентрации хиралия в некоторых областях, или, возможно, сделаем очередной шаг для развития Эво-Био, но теперь все бессмысленно!

– Сокращение концентрации хиралия? – осторожно спросила Фрэджайл и покосилась на Сэма.

– Я сам не поверил, когда они мне сказали.

– Дело в том, что после возвращения Сэма с Берега наши датчики зафиксировали интересные изменения в атмосфере, – выступил вперед Хартмэн. – Плотность хиралия медленно падает, уровень хиральных осадков опустился на два с половиной процента по сравнению с прошлой декадой, а столкновения с Тварями-Наблюдателями сократились почти вполовину!

– И Ловцов последний месяц уже никто не видел.

– Или просто живых свидетелей не оставалось, – предположила Фрэджайл, на что Дедмэн торжествующе заулыбался.

– А вот и нет! Новых кратеров за последние четыре месяца тоже не было зарегистрировано на всей территории UCA!

– Амелия выполнила обещание, – глухо произнес Сэм.

– Отсрочка? – задумался Хартмэн. – Да, возможно, весьма вероятно… Вот только сколько она продлится? Надолго ли человечеству будет позволено вернуть себе хотя бы иллюзию контроля над природой?..

– Это и была хорошая новость? – спросила Фрэджайл.

– Была! – воинственно подтвердил Дедмэн. – До тех пор, пока Хиггс не разрушил все своей возмутительной обыденностью!

Сэм громко фыркнул.

– Ладно, – Фрэджайл сжала пальцами виски – головная боль, не так давно отступившая, снова возвращалась. Хотелось есть, спать, а еще – отмыть с себя всю грязь и кровь. – Тогда остается вопрос: что вы хотите делать с ним дальше?

Ученые переглянулись. Похоже, этот вопрос застал их врасплох, потому что на Хиггса – частицу бога, отдающего приказы Тварями и связанного с Амелией – у них были весьма обширные планы, а вот Хиггс-пустышка только напрасно занимал место, расходовал медикаменты и дышал очищенным воздухом лабораторий.

– Дайхардмэн в курсе?

Наверное, она была совсем в отчаянье, раз вспомнила президента, иного объяснения Фрэджайл придумать уже не могла.

– Я отправил ему отчет сразу же, как только получил последние результаты, но ответа еще нет, – ответил Дедмэн и развел руками. – Вариантов немного, сами понимаете! Хиггс преступник, террорист, и поступят с ним скорее всего так, как он этого заслуживает!

– Ну, или могли бы просто отпустить на все четыре стороны, – вдруг заявил Хартмэн, и когда все уставились на него, только плечами пожал. – Нет, а что? Мы говорим о парне, который порезал себе руки и разрисовал лицо собственной кровью – вряд ли он сейчас в состоянии мстить всему живому!

– Ну, возможно… – промямлил Дедмэн, разворачивая очередной леденец и протягивая Луизе.

– Нет, с нее хватит, – Сэм быстро перехватил конфету одной рукой, Лу другой и отступил к стене. Она возмущенно пискнула, но тут же замолчала, залезла на Сэма, ухватила его рукой за шею и что-то зашептала на ухо. Сэм мрачно покосился на Хармена. – Говорил же, не надо воды… Теперь ей нужно в туалет.

– Я могу отвести ее! – взвился Дедмэн. – И покормить! Наверное, есть она тоже хочет?..

Лу глянула на него с интересом.

– К’нфета?..

– Нет, никаких больше конфет! – Сэм выглядел немного затравленным, будто готов был сломаться в любой момент, и Фрэджайл ринулась ему на помощь.

– Сэм, давай я возьму Лу.

– Ты сейчас и подушку не поднимешь, – заявил Хартмэн.

– И до завтрашнего дня лучше повременить с прыжками, – поддержал Дедмэн.

Она зажмурилась на секунду, не понимая, как так вышло, что эти двое взяли ее в оборот. Не только ее, Сэма тоже, их всех!

– Пойдем, Червячок, – ворковал тем временем Дедмэн, аккуратно, но настойчиво забирая Лу из рук Сэма. – Попрошу эту девчушку, которая аккуратнее всех моет пробирки, Мэллори, или как там ее, она поможет тебе с твоей маленькой проблемой. А я пока найду еды – как ты насчет макарон с сыром?

– ..акароны! – восхитилась Лу и без вопросов потянулась к Дедмэну.

– Вот и отлично, пойдем-пойдем! – Дедмэн взял ее и удивленно охнул. – Ничего себе! С тех пор как я держал тебя в последний раз, ты ощутимо прибавила в весе, Букашка! Обещаю, с твоим ненаглядным папочкой ничего не случится, он поговорит с нашей Хрупкой Леди и сразу же присоединится к нам!

– Все эти новости надо переварить, – подмигнул Хартмэн, закрывая дверь.

Сэм, ошеломленный таким предательством, молча проводил их взглядом и повернулся к Фрэджайл.

– Почему все называют меня ее отцом?!..

***

– Потому что ты заботишься о ней, ухаживаешь и пытаешься сделать так, чтобы ее жизнь была лучше, – отозвалась Фрэджайл, глядя на него с легкой усмешкой. Ее лицо было почти чистым, но кое-где на руках виднелись бурые пятна – грязь или кровь, Сэм не мог определить.

Он покосился на дверь, за которой исчез Дедмэн. Нет, не могут они все его обмануть, пусть он и поклялся не доверять Бриджесам, но Дедмэн уже забрал Лу однажды – и вернул ее в целости и сохранности, на Дедмэна можно было положиться…

– Как ты? – Фрэджайл подошла незаметно, он даже не услышал. – Я не думаю, что следует беспокоиться. Если бы они хотели отобрать Лу, то уже сделали бы это давно. А мы здесь уже сколько – два часа, три? Я немного потеряла счет времени…

Сэм хмуро оглядел ее: темные круги под глазами, засохшая кровяная корочка под носом. Можно пропустить, если не знать, где искать.

– Я не знал, что ты можешь перенести нас обоих, – сказал он вместо ответа.

Фрэджайл слабо улыбнулась. Одними губами, как будто ей было трудно шевелиться. Сэм почему-то сразу догадался – голова у нее болела так же сильно, как в тот раз, когда она рухнула на кровать в Убежище и заснула. Или когда они вытащили Хиггса с Берега.

– Лу привязана к тебе. В ее мире нет никого важнее тебя, никого сильнее и добрее. Она доверяет тебе, и поэтому она согласилась пойти туда, куда ты повел ее, – мягко объяснила Фрэдж. И тут же добавила, не успел он опомниться. – Сэм, прости меня.

Он уставился на нее, не зная, что сказать.

– Я втянула тебя во все это: притащила Хиггса, из-за него появились Твари, Лу испугалась, твое Убежище больше не безопасно… А потом я еще перенесла тебя сюда, к Бриджесам! – она поморщилась. – Ты столько пытался уйти из-под их радара, а я все испортила!

– Нет, – она хотела сказать еще что-то, но Сэм помотал головой, останавливая. – Нет, стой.

Он хотел бы рассказать, что сам не понял, когда начал ждать ее появления в бункере. И не потому, что она приносила подарки для Лу – и для него самого, надо быть честным, – а потому что с ней стало как-то привычно. Да, поначалу она мешала, раздражала своим присутствием, и Сэм все еще не мог сообразить, как реагировать на Хиггса, но Лу так нравилась Фрэдж, а Лу надо было общаться еще с кем-то кроме Сэма, кто мог бы нарисовать ей корову, поиграть в прятки и спеть колыбельную. Хоть изредка.

Да, точно.

И вовсе не из-за того, что случилось на Берегу, пока долбаный псих не помешал, не потому, что поцеловать ее вдруг стало необходимо – жизненно важно в тот момент! Сэм думал: в первый и последний раз. Чтобы точку поставить – доказать ей, что она ошибалась. Что нет никакой связи между ними и быть не может, а есть только что-то мимолетное, пустое, показалось и исчезло.

Но был и второй поцелуй. Лу схватила их – глупо ее винить, глупо! – и Сэм наклонился к Фрэдж только ради того, чтобы узнать – так же сладко будет ее целовать в реальном мире, как и на Берегу?

Совсем иначе оказалось, и одновременно похоже, и он не мог дождаться следующей попытки (где угодно!), чтобы сравнить.

– Не испортила, – он поднял руку и провел по ее волосам, убирая за ухо выбившийся завиток. Удивление на лице Фрэджайл того стоило. – Я бы тебя с ним одну не оставил. И с ними тоже.

Он имел в виду Бриджесов, конечно, потому что кроме Хартмэна и Дедмэна были другие, гораздо более опасные люди.

Она тихонько хмыкнула, чуть повела бровями. Глупость, потому что теперь накажут их обоих? Сэм не был уверен. Фрэдж перехватила его руку и прижалась к ладони щекой – всего мгновение, а потом тут же отпустила.

– Ты отдохнешь, а потом мы возьмем Лу и вернемся, – твердо сказал он.

– Звучит отлично, – ее голос казался все более тихим с каждым словом. Сэм хотел уложить ее в постель и накрыть одеялом, и, может быть, остаться рядом ненадолго, чтобы убедиться – никаких кошмаров она не увидит сегодня.

Но вместо этого задал еще один вопрос.

– Они его убьют, наверное? Ну, Хиггса?

Существует ли какая-то высшая мера для преступников его уровня? Эвтаназия прямо на пороге Крематория, чтобы далеко тело не тащить? Или швырнут в какую-нибудь изолированную камеру, будут проверять раз в несколько дней, а может, посылать дронов с едой и водой и поглядывать на экраны мониторов?

Фрэджайл прикрыла глаза, лицо у нее сделалось еще более утомленным, чем прежде.

– Не знаю.

Сэм почти открыл рот, чтобы спросить еще, но удержался. Чудом, не иначе, а может потому, что Фрэдж выглядела так, будто вот-вот упадет, а он не хотел ее мучить. Сэм покосился на дверь.

– Как думаешь…

– Ну конечно же, пойдем, – она снова улыбнулась и подтолкнула его к выходу. Совсем легко, почти неощутимо.

Они нашли Лу в лабораториях, совсем недалеко, и Дедмэн был рядом с ней, только он один и никаких посторонних. Любой другой бы уже выдохнул, а вот Сэм едва удержался, чтобы не схватить Лу и не рвануть с ней – наружу, подальше отсюда, куда угодно.

Но нет, они пришли добровольно. И Лу понравились макароны с сыром, она наворачивала их ложкой и восторженно трещала о том, что увидела нового и интересного. И Хартмэн принес ей планшет с мультиками, как будто всего остального было недостаточно.

Сэм не слышал, о чем они разговаривали, не прислушивался особо. Судя по всему, Фрэджайл отвечала невпопад, так что в конце концов Дедмэн хлопнул в ладоши и объявил:

– Ну, все! Видеть не могу, как вы все сидя спите! Спящая Красавица, ты хочешь вернуться в свою обычную комнату или…

– Сойдет любая, – быстро отозвалась она.

Тогда Дедмэн пожал плечами и отвел их в помещение за лабораторией. Комната больше напоминала склад: там стояла пара промышленных холодильников, несколько контейнеров и штук шесть скудно заправленных кроватей.

– Кому-то из нас время от времени приходится оставаться на ночь, чтобы проследить за проектами, но сегодня, кажется, желающих нет. Располагайтесь!

Дедмэн с сомнением поглядел на Лу.

– А вот детских кроваток нет…

– Она поспит со мной, – быстро сказал Сэм. Лу, кажется, не возражала. Она смотрела вокруг осоловевшими глазами и даже не стала требовать сказку на ночь. Сэм снял с нее верхний комбинезон, ботинки, накрыл одеялом – и, кажется, она заснула где-то на середине процесса.

Фрэджайл раздеваться не стала. Она выбрала кровать напротив, рухнула на нее и натянула одеяло на голову.

Лу сопела под боком, ровно и глубоко. Сэму тоже хотелось спать, ужасно, почти как в старые времена, когда он выматывался настолько, что готов был заснуть просто перестав двигаться на какое-то время. Но все же недостаточно, как оказалось. Он не спал с кем-то в одной комнате уже слишком давно – Лу не в счет, Лу всегда была исключением, и в капсуле, и потом, без нее, – и поэтому чужое дыхание отвлекало, шелест ткани казался оглушительным.

– Фрэдж, ты спишь? – пробормотал Сэм достаточно тихо, чтобы не разбудить, если та уже отключилась.

– Нет, – буквально через секунду отозвалась она.

– Фрэдж, ты его любила?.. любишь?..

Второго «нет» он так и не дождался.

***

Рано утром они собрались для оглашения приговора.

Фрэджайл успела принять душ, сменить одежду и перехватить пару криптобиотов, запив их протеиновым коктейлем. Ее никто не останавливал, никто не контролировал, и отсутствие браслета не помешало свободно передвигаться по Узлу, получать пищу и любое обслуживание, предназначенное для рядового сотрудника Бриджес. Наверное, она могла бы спокойно забрать Лу с Сэмом, прыгнуть в Убежище и никогда больше не вспоминать про Хиггса.

Очень вероятно, что это был самый правильный выход.

Но Фрэджайл осталась, сидела за огромным столом, деревянным и пафосным, как остатки всей их гребаной нации, и ждала наказания.

Сэм был рядом, держал Лу на руках и что-то тихонько шептал ей, а она слушала, задумчиво жевала какое-то печенье и время от времени кивала. Кроме них присутствовал еще Дедмэн, который вертелся и подпрыгивал на стуле, но героически молчал и отказывался что-либо говорить, а еще Хартмэн, ушедший в своей планшет с головой и мурлыкавший какую-то песенку под нос, а еще невзрачный человечек средних лет, лысоватый, с незапоминающейся внешностью. Фрэджайл видела его в первый раз и подозревала, что это был глава внутренней службы безопасности президента.

Дайхардмэн зашел стремительно, хлопнул дверью и обвел всех присутствующих тяжелым взглядом. Чуть задержался на Сэме, удивленно поднял брови.

– Я попрошу остаться только тех, кто имеет непосредственное отношение к человеку по имени Хиггс Монаган.

И когда тот не отреагировал, Дайхардмэн – или, возможно, его стоило называть теперь Макклейном? Фрэджайл никак не могла запомнить, – настойчиво позвал:

– Сэм? Это дело тебя не касается. Ты можешь уйти прямо сейчас, и никто не станет тебя останавливать.

– Я остаюсь, – пробурчал Сэм в своей обычной манере, не поднимая головы.

Макклейн смотрел на него еще несколько мгновений, потом кивнул.

– Как хочешь.

Он уселся за стол, положил на информационную панель перед собой чип с данными, но активировать не стал. Крутанул его пальцами и глянул на Фрэджайл.

– Дедмэн тебе уже все рассказал?

– О том, что Хиггс не представляет интереса для правительства UCA? – медленно произнесла она. – Еще вчера.

– Наверное, речь идет о моем отчете, который я направил господину президенту, – вступил ученый. – Дело как раз в том, что я получил ответ, просто было уже довольно поздно…

– И я запретил что-либо говорить до принятия решения, – перебил его Макклейн.

СБшник хищно потянул носом воздух и наклонился вперед, с интересом глядя на президента. Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но Хартмэн его перебил.

– Рискну предположить, что ситуация грозит перейти из оранжевого сектора в красный, если хоть какие-то детали просочатся в прессу? – непринужденно спросил он, продолжая что-то листать на экране планшета. Его датчик сердечной активности пискнул, и Хартмэн укоризненно покосился на прибор.

– Откуда вы знаете о секторах? – нахмурился СБшник. – Как вам стало это известно?

– Мистер Эдгар, прошу вас, – не меняя тона, сказал Макклейн, и тот неохотно отвернулся от Хартмэна. – Проблема совсем в другом. В интересах UCA сейчас будет не понимать шумихи из-за возвращения самого известного террориста, о смерти которого мы объявили почти полтора года назад.

– Мой отец говорил – спрятать под ковер, – заметила Фрэджайл.

Макклейн едва заметно поморщился.

– Концы в воду, – предложил вариант Дедмэн.

– И поэтому вы собрали досье Монагана в одном месте, на одном зашифрованном носителе, – Хартмэн ткнул в чип данных указательным пальцем и тут же отставил большой в своем излюбленном жесте. – Идея-то неплоха!

– Поясните, сэр, – начал Эдгар, подозрительно оглядывая всех присутствующих по очереди, – в чем смысл моего присутствия здесь?

– А это мы сейчас выясним, – мрачно сказал Макклейн. Снова крутанул флэшку и глянул на Фрэджайл. – Я могу объявить, что Хиггс все это время прятался где-то, а теперь наши люди обнаружили его местоположение и схватили ублюдка.

Она пожала плечами.

– Как вам будет угодно.

И на самом деле – плевать. Пусть делает, что хочет, она устала думать, заботиться, хранить какие-то тайны и заставлять других разделять секреты. С нее хватит, точка.

– Потом его будут судить – много времени это не займет, – и казнят.

Ну, разве не этого желают все присутствующие? Фрэджайл разглядывала Лу: та грызла печенье, время от времени бросала вопросительные взгляды на Сэма, но молчала. Научилась же!

– Конечно, таким образом мы не сумеем избежать обвинений в некомпетентности, а еще в намеренно скормленной гражданам лжи, – продолжал Макклейн, потирая рукой лоб.

– Кажется, существуют еще какие-то варианты? – снова не удержался Дедмэн. – Вы бы не стали тогда приказывать мне убрать все данные о произведенных анализах из сети!

– Все данные здесь, – Макклейн постучал ногтем по флэшке. – И ты, Фрэджайл, должна решить, что с ними будет дальше.

У нее вырвался нервный смешок. Серьезно?.. Вот это весело.

– Либо мы устраиваем публичные слушания, на которые, возможно, придется привлечь тебя в качестве свидетеля, – он покосился на СБшника, и тот кивнул.

– Вне всяких сомнений. Очень мутно выглядит вся эта история с Берегом!

– Либо ты сама решаешь возникшую проблему, Фрэджайл, и избавляешься от Хиггса Монагана раз и навсегда.

Фрэджайл встретила его взгляд, не моргнув глазом, и заставила себя растянуть губы в улыбке.

– Простите, господин президент… при всем уважении – почему я? Почему вы хотите, чтобы я принимала решение по вопросам, имеющим, как вы сами недавно признались, большой общественный резонанс?

– Вот-вот, – пробормотал мистер Эдгар, абсолютно с ней согласный. – Почему вы сначала не посоветовались со мной, сэр?..

– Потому что Хиггс – твоя ответственность! – рявкнул Макклейн.

– Вообще-то, нет, – протянул Хартмэн. – Не Фрэдж виновата в возникновении террористов, а…

Тут его сердце остановилось, он выронил планшет из рук и безвольно ткнулся лбом в стол. Макклейн и мистер Эдгар одновременно перевели дыхание – не без облегчения, как показалось Фрэджайл.

– Так вот, – продолжил президент уже более спокойным тоном, – Хиггс изначально был связан с Фрэджайл Экспресс. Потом – с Амелией, Сущностью Вымирания, он работал на нее и против нас!

– Я оставила его на Берегу, – сквозь зубы проговорила Фрэджайл, – пусть бы она и делала с ним, что хочет!

– Вот именно! – подхватил Дедмэн. – Хиггс заявлял, что он якобы бог! Но я очень сомневаюсь, что когда-нибудь у какого-либо бога были такие низкие эритроциты!

– У мертвого – очень может быть, – язвительно сказал мистер Эдгар.

– О, как бы я хотел, чтобы он был просто очередным мертвым телом!.. – прорычал Макклейн.

Они все говорили одновременно, перекрикивая друг друга, так что Фрэджайл не сразу поняла, что этот тихий, но уверенный голос принадлежал Сэму:

– Мы его забираем.

И повторил, когда все ошеломленно замолчали, глядя на него:

– Мы забираем Хиггса. И уничтожаем все данные, как будто его никогда не существовало.

В голове у Фрэджайл вдруг сделалось пусто. Сэм на нее не смотрел, опустил голову, пряча лицо под волосами, но Лу поймала ее взгляд и ярко улыбнулась. Вытащила изо рта обслюнявленное печенье и доверительно сообщила шепотом:

– Другой п’дет гости к Изе.

Сердечный монитор издал громкий писк, и Хартмэн подскочил на месте.

– Что я пропустил? – бодро спросил он, после того как его сердце снова начало биться. – Что-нибудь важное?.. Почему у вас всех такие постные физиономии?..


	7. Chapter 7

Сэм просто хотел выбраться отсюда. Как можно быстрее, пока на него не надели наручники, не повесили очередной контракт, не заставили расстаться с Лу – потому что опасно все время таскать с собой маленького ребенка, ее могут обидеть Мулы, напугать Твари, да и вообще неправильно это!

Никто ему, правда, ничего подобного не сказал. Луиза была в восторге – от новых людей, помещений, от запахов и еды. Она болтала с Дедмэном, который немедленно стал ее лучшим другом и пообещал как-нибудь показать детскую площадку, чуть ли не с открытым ртом слушала истории Хартмэна и даже успела завести новые знакомства в лабораториях.

Наверное, это было хорошо? Что она вот так легко сходилась с людьми?

Но даже Лу устала, он видел это. Понимать ее вообще оказалось несложно. После всего того времени, что они провели вместе – проще простого.

А люди по-прежнему были странными. После того как Сэма раз десять спросили, действительно ли он уверен в том, что предлагает, они по-прежнему сомневались. Они даже попытались его переубедить – все, кроме Дайхардмэна, который спокойно кивнул и сообщил, что все будет так, как он скажет. Принимать решение Сэму – и Фрэджайл.

– Я так не нашла подходящего места, где можно оставить Хиггса, – она оттянула Сэма в сторону, воспользовавшись передышкой.

– Нормально, – он дернул плечом. – Пусть будет в Убежище.

– Игс, – подтвердила Лу. – Я буду ‘ним играть?

Фрэджайл с ужасом уставилась на нее, будто впервые увидела.

– Ты думаешь, это хорошая идея?!

Нет, он вовсе не был в этом уверен. Но не мог объяснить, почему это казалось единственно правильным вариантом. Если бы не задал Фрэдж вчера тот самый вопрос, наверное, тоже бы колебался. Но теперь Сэм просто помотал головой и сказал ей:

– Мы его заберем. Дедмэн сказал – он пустой, а значит, Тварей больше не сумеет вызвать.

 _Я больше не вижу нитей._ Теперь стало понятно, о чем бормотал Хиггс все время.

– И ты думаешь, без способностей он не окажется отвратительной гадиной? Не сумеет причинить вред тебе и Лу? – Фрэджайл нахмурилась. – Сделать что-то такое… я не знаю, даже предположить боюсь! Хиггс – ненормальный, и более того, он убийца!

– Мы разберемся, – он посмотрел ей в глаза, надеясь, что она поймет. Должна понять наконец.

Фрэджайл, наверное, все же поняла. Лицо у нее сделалось странное, печальное и недоверчивое одновременно. Но больше она ничего не сказала Сэму – с остальными болтала нормально, вполголоса обсуждала какие-то детали, а к нему даже не поворачивалась.

Посылку им вручили быстро, и часа не прошло. Наверное, торопились отделаться. Сэм никого осуждать не мог.

Хиггса привели два техника – практически притащили, и по дороге он умудрился пару раз споткнуться, но чудом не грохнулся носом в пол, уцепившись за одежду одного из конвоиров. Руки у него были забинтованы от локтей до запястий, взгляд остекленел. Его аккуратно сложили – не усадили, нет, так это назвать нельзя было, – возле Фрэджайл.

Лу с любопытством уставилась на него. Сэм по-прежнему держал ее на руках, стараясь не отпускать от себя надолго, и без переноски, испачканной кровью и хиралием, оказалось не очень удобно. Лу и правда здорово потяжелела с тех пор, как он таскал ее в капсуле. Она была нормальным, здоровым ребенком, что в очередной раз подтвердил Дедмэн, который, конечно же, умудрился просканировать ее в лаборатории. У Сэма уже не осталось сил спорить и протестовать – он был просто счастлив, что ее не отобрали, вот и все.

– Все готово, – Дайхардмэн протянул Сэму чип данных, и почти одновременно с ним Дедмэн вручил Фрэджайл какой-то небольшой контейнер. – Наверное, это последняя возможность передумать…

– Нет, – Сэм взял флэшку и крепко сжал ее в кулаке. – Это не обсуждается… Макклейн.

Дайхардмэн сжал челюсти, еще раз оглядел его и кивнул. Кажется, наконец дошло.

– Можем отправляться? – бодро спросила Фрэджайл. Контейнер она закинула в рюкзак на спине, надела перчатки, но протягивать руки Сэму не спешила.

– Место рядом с бункером, – попросил он, первым опуская голову и касаясь ее лба своим. – Сначала нужно проверить.

То, что они с Лу были первыми, даже не обсуждалось. Фрэджайл перенесет их, а потом вернется за Хиггсом.

– Ну, что ж, удачи вам всем… – Дедмэн раскрыл один из зонтиков Фрэджайл над ними. – Если вдруг что… Сэм, ты точно не хочешь оставить здесь Букашку? Ладно, ладно, я все понимаю, но все равно волнуюсь!

Сэм только фыркнул в ответ на эту тираду.

– Подумай о доме, – приказала Фрэджайл, закрывая глаза. Он попытался – ее запах, тепло ее кожи, ее лицо совсем близко – все это отвлекало еще сильнее, чем прежде. Но он не сдавался, уцепился за воспоминания: толстовка, которую однажды надевала Фрэдж, спрятана в бункере, игрушки Лу разбросаны по одеялу, зеленые ростки в контейнере с землей – он привык к их вкусу, это оказалось несложно…

Запах свежего снега был первым. За ним пришел свет – яркий, слепящий. В первую секунду Сэм вообще не понял, откуда он исходит. А вот Лу разобралась быстрее. Она взвизгнула – не испуганно, а в восторге, и принялась выворачиваться из рук.

Фрэджайл обернулась. На какой-то миг ее лицо тоже осветилось этим странным, переливающимся светом. За ночь, пока их не было, выпал снег – теперь уже настоящий, высокий, он покрыл весь склон нетронутым одеялом. И сквозь это одеяло прорастали золотые побеги окаменевшего хиралия, над которыми парили кристаллы.

Лу наконец удалось сползти на землю. Несколько шагов она сделала с опаской, проваливаясь в снег по колено, а потом с громким воплем чистого восторга бросилась вперед. Она наклонилась, чтобы подобрать первый кристалл, и золотые ветви рассыпались в пыль от ее прикосновения. Лу снова взвизгнула, повернулась к ним и вскинула руку.

– Смотри, Эм!.. Ай, смотри!..

И Сэм смотрел, как она собирала кристаллы, глаз не отрывал. Слушал ее смех. А потом перевел взгляд на Фрэджайл – та тоже улыбалась. Ее щеки чуть порозовели, и кончик носа тоже. Сэм подумал о том, чтобы кинуть в нее снежком. Или поцеловать. Возможно, не стоило делать ни того, ни другого, но он все равно наклонился, попытался зачерпнуть в горсть снега.

– Эй, Фрэдж, глянь сюда…

Она прыгнула быстрее, чем он успел договорить, и появилась с полминуты спустя, вцепившись в Хиггса. Правда, тут же отпустила его – тот кулем свалился на камни, защищенные от снега нависшей скалой, – и повернулась к Сэму.

– Ты что-то сказал?

– Вот, вспомнил, – он протянул ей флэшку. – Наверное, лучше тебе забрать. Уничтожишь – и все. Если президент не соврал – теперь точно будет все. Никакого Хиггса Монагана никогда не существовало.

Фрэджайл поколебалась, но потом все равно взяла. Смотрела без улыбки, ее лицо будто в маску превратилось, пустое и бледное.

– Сэм, чего ты добиваешься?

– Не понял? – он и правда не знал, что на это ответить.

– Да ладно, не играй со мной. У тебя все равно никогда не получится так, как у других. Зачем тебе Хиггс?

– Мне незачем, – отрезал он. – У меня есть Лу.

– Это такой подарок? – сощурилась она на него совсем уже недобро. – На гребаное Рождество? Ты так решил от меня избавиться?

– Нет! – прошипел он в ответ, понижая голос, чтобы Лу не услышала. Та была слишком увлечена сбором кристаллов, но мало ли. – Иначе они бы его убили! А ты этого не хотела!

– И какое тебе дело до того, что я хочу, а чего нет? – так же приглушенно огрызнулась Фрэджайл, наступая на него. – Да, однажды я просила тебя достать Хиггса живым, но это было чертовски давно!

– Он пришел с Берега за тобой! Потому что ты его не отпустила! – Сэм пятиться не собирался, упрямо смотрел на нее, не опуская глаз. – Потому что, когда я спросил вчера, ты не ответила!

– Потому что, блядь, я сама не знаю! – выдохнула она с отчаяньем. – Что, доволен теперь? Такой ответ тебя устраивает?.. Теперь доволен?.. И что, черт возьми, это за запах?..

И точно, Сэм принюхался и ощутил знакомый, но совсем неожиданный здесь запах табачного дыма. Он покрутил головой, а потом догадался взглянуть на Хиггса.

– Ну, ебать.

Ублюдок глубоко затянулся и выдохнул дым носом, словно какой-то блядский дракон. Морда у него была довольная, глаза прикрыты – и ни следа той обреченной покорности, которую он в Столичном Узле всем телом транслировал. Сэм даже посочувствовал ему мимоходом, о чем теперь жалел.

– Откуда у него сигареты?! – Фрэджайл ошеломленно моргнула.

– Из кармана у техника спер.

Когда споткнулся, надо же. Ловкий гавнюк.

Хиггс снова затянулся, не обращая на них внимания, а потом заявил хриплым от долгого неиспользования голосом:

– Как мило вы орете друг на друга. Нет, продолжайте, охуенно же получается!

***

Фрэджайл впилась в него взглядом.

– Ты притворялся! Все это время!..

– Ну, положим, не все, – он покрутил сигарету между пальцев. – Был такой отличный сон о том, как все умерли, и я тоже, но почему-то вместо огня был песок, и знаешь, как он царапался?..

– Он не притворяется, – сказал Сэм, – он в самом деле чокнутый.

Хиггс поднял голову и уставился на того светлыми глазами.

– О, привет, Сэмми! Уютную берлогу ты себе нашел! Наконец сообразил, что под землей бывает безопасней, чем сверху? Здесь оказалось немного скучно, и я решил устроить вечеринку…

– Вечеринку? – недоверчиво переспросил Сэм. – Так это теперь называется?

– …отличную вечеринку, вот только гости не пришли, я звал их на всех языках, приготовил шикарное угощение… – он поднял забинтованную руку и в задумчивости уставился на нее.

Как странно, оказывается, было находиться рядом с ним. Фрэджайл злилась – но еще почему-то испытывала необъяснимое облегчение. Это потому, что Сэм оказался прав? Потому что она сама не могла отпустить?

– Берлога, как ты выразился, моя, – тем временем, Сэм решил расставить точки над i. – Только попробуй еще что-то выкинуть – я тебя изобью.

– Ох, – Хиггс сделал последнюю затяжку и щелчком выкинул окурок в снег, – звучит великолепно. Так многообещающе!

Сэм издал низкий рычащий звук, двинулся вперед, но Фрэджайл уперлась ладонью ему в грудь.

– Нет-нет, только не сейчас!

Она не была уверена, притворяется он или нет, но на всякий случай подыграла. Хиггс пусть и подался слегка в сторону – неужели и правда поверил, что ударит? – но рассматривал их с любопытством.

– Ух ты ж, а вы времени зря не теряли! Уже потрогали друг друга в самых интересных местах? Уж простите, что лезу не в свое дело, слишком долго пришлось провести без новостей… а тут такие сочные кусочки!

– Он всегда такой был? – спросил Сэм, переводя взгляд на Фрэджайл.

Она пожала плечами, открыла рот, но Хиггс опередил.

– Ой, да ладно! Вербальную коммуникацию не вчера придумали, люди разговаривают друг с другом, а не только хмыкают, рычат и глазки строят! Слова, Сэмми, это такие удивительные вещи, с помощью которых можно многого добиться – если, разумеется, уметь их правильно использовать!

Он продолжал разглагольствовать, а Фрэджайл тихонько спросила Сэма:

– Уже жалеешь?

Он подумал пару секунд, потом пожал плечами.

– Я даже не знал, к чему готовиться. Он когда-нибудь затыкается?

– Когда спит, – поморщилась Фрэджайл, – или можно его вырубить.

Конечно, она знала пару-тройку проверенных способов заткнуть Хиггса и без рукоприкладства, но не собиралась озвучивать их Сэму. Никогда и ни за что.

– Эй! – возмутился Хиггс, когда понял, что их внимание слишком долго было направлено друг на друга, а не на него. – Может быть, вы уже закончите шептаться и соизволите внутрь зайти? Потому что, честное слово, еще пара минут – и я точно себе яйца отморожу. Хотя, какое вам дело до моих яиц! Но если, скажем, пневмония? Все равно вам же придется лечить!..

Признавать не хотелось, но он был прав. Губы у Хиггса посинели еще больше, чем раньше, а зубы стучали так сильно, что удивительно было, как он еще умудряется внятно разговаривать. Хотя, нет, это же Хиггс.

Сэм разблокировал дверь и отвернулся от них, зашагал к Лу, которая была слишком увлечена сбором кристаллов, чтобы обращать внимание еще на что-то вокруг.

– Поднимайся, – приказала Фрэджайл.

Хиггс склонил голову набок, больше всего напоминая какую-то несуразную, нахохлившуюся птицу.

– А как же рука помощи? Не встану, пока ты не склонишься ко мне, – он растянул губы в улыбке, совершенно безумной.

– Мудак, – выдохнула Фрэджайл.

Улыбка стала еще более широкой.

Пришлось ей все-таки сдаться, закинуть его руку на плечо и помочь преодолеть два десятка шагов до жилого отсека.

Позади послышался громкий веселый голос Лу:

– Эм, ты видел? Целая куча, вот столько! И что такое белое?..

Фрэджайл немного поколебалась, а потом втолкнула Хиггса в комнату, которую занимал Сэм с Лу. Тут же отпустила его руку, и он свалился на пол, приглушенно охнув. Сэм вошел следом – она приготовилась, что он будет недоволен, но Сэм едва глянул на Хиггса. Больше его сейчас занимала Лу: он начал снимать с нее мокрую одежду, бормоча под нос о замерзших руках, на которые вообще-то нужно надевать варежки прежде чем лепить снежки.

– А это еще что?

Лу выглянула из-за плеча Сэма и широко распахнула глаза.

– Игс! Привет, Игс! Будешь играть?..

Фрэджайл не могла удержаться от усмешки. Казалось, этот день не мог стать еще безумнее, но нет.

– Сейчас никто не будет играть, Лу, – Сэм стянул с нее комбинезон и растер ладошки, согревая их своим дыханием. – Отдохнешь немного, а потом посмотрим.

– Не устала!

– Охренеть, и когда вы успели обзавестись потомством? – удивился Хиггс. Он привалился к стене, обхватил себя руками и подтянул колени к груди. – Не думал, Поврежденные Товары, что ты еще на такое способна! Там же все засохло и съежилось, наверное?

Фрэджайл прикусила губу. Сэм покосился на нее с тревогой, но ничего не сказал – наверное, думал, что сама разберется. Ну и правильно.

Она медленно подошла к Хиггсу, присела рядом с ним. Стянула перчатки – все это время он наблюдал за ней с жадным любопытством, отмечая каждое движение.

– Что, задел за живое? Ну извини, дорогуша, я просто привык всегда говорить правду! Ты же помнишь об этом, не так ли? – на этот раз его улыбка вышла немного кривоватой. Он косился на нее, ожидая удара, и у Фрэджайл действительно зачесались руки. Хиггс не просто нарывался, он выпрашивал. Она могла представить, как дернется его голова, когда она вмажет кулаком со всей силы. И все равно недостаточно, может, что-то потяжелее взять? Нет, с оружием она такого удовлетворения не получит, гораздо приятней руками – чтобы почувствовать, как лопнет кожа под костяшками пальцев.

Хиггс скользнул языком по губам, продолжая улыбаться.

– Так как же вам удалось размочить этот пыльный подвал? Или ребенок не твой? Милая маленькая кроха! Аист-курьер ошибся с доставкой? Давайте же, не томите, я жажду сплетен! Знаешь, как нелегко…

– Т-ш-ш, – она перебила его, прижимая указательный палец к его рту. – Утихни, Хиггс.

Он метнулся взглядом вниз, к ее руке, потом вверх, заглянул в глаза. Задышал чаще, словно наэлектризованный ее прикосновением, и если бы Фрэджайл придвинулась ближе, то, наверное, смогла бы ощутить, как лихорадочно стучит его сердце. Маленькое гнилое сердечко, полное лжи и ненависти. Она могла бы раздавить его, и никто бы не сожалел. Или могла бы отправить Хиггса обратно на Берег и вернуться через пару дней, просто чтобы проверить – будет ли он так же пытаться оскорбить ее, пытаться причинить боль? Или начнет умолять, чтобы забрала обратно? Чего бы ей самой больше хотелось?

Перед ее лицом вдруг оказалась кружка с водой. Сэм подошел незаметно, и Фрэджайл отпрянула, отдернула руку.

– Пей давай, – Сэм толкнул кружку Хиггсу, и тот едва успел неловко подхватить ее перевязанными руками.

Улыбка превратилась в оскал.

– Блаженны милосердные… – протянул Хиггс и добавил, ухмыляясь. – А в особенности, к своим поверженным врагам, так ведь?

Сэм громко фыркнул в ответ на это.

– Ты мне не враг, идиот.

И, кажется, только что изобрел еще один способ заткнуть Хиггса.

***

Он продолжал делать все то же, что и обычно. Покормить Лу, искупать ее. Отнести в постель и уговорить поспать немного, заверить, что Другой никуда не денется, пока она будет отдыхать. Удержаться, не просить Фрэджайл присмотреть за Лу, пока он будет наводить порядок в пустом блоке.

Отмывать с пола засохшую кровь было не легче, чем хиралий. Она въелась, прилипла и оставила после себя отвратительный запах, пусть даже Сэм все дезинфектором три раза залил. Удивительно еще, что у Хиггса хватило мозгов не испортить одеяло.

Сэм прямо на Хиггса его и уронил, когда вернулся обратно пару часов спустя. Лу спала крепко, разметавшись в своей кроватке, а Фрэджайл сидела у стола, опустошая банку с криптобиотами.

– Все тихо, – сообщила она, пытаясь заглянуть Сэму в глаза. Хиггс зашипел, но в одеяло вцепился, не будь дураком.

– Какая восхитительно неловкая ситуация! Ты хоть думал, что дальше делать, Сэмми?

Вообще-то, не особенно, но признаваться в этом сейчас не хотелось. Сэм достал банку энергетика, бросил Фрэдж другую.

– Спасибо, – она кивнула, подцепила ногтем язычок. Они так и не поговорили нормально из-за этого придурка, не разобрались во всем. А может быть, только к лучшему.

Фрэджайл сделала глоток и прищурилась.

– Сэм, ты скажи точно, сколько у меня времени? Не хочу злоупотреблять твоим терпением, а оно, я уверена, скоро закончится…

– Это намек: нельзя слишком долго смотреть на бога, сияние его ослепляет! – лениво объяснил Хиггс, заворачиваясь в одеяло, точно в кокон.

Сэм фыркнул. На бога Хиггс был похож сейчас меньше всего, скорее на довольно жалкого неудачника. Фрэджайл закатила глаза – видимо, подумала о том же самом.

– Тогда вот еще намек: если не замолчишь, я заткну тебе рот.

– А теперь мы плавно переходим к веселым играм, – пробормотал Хиггс, однако угроза хоть и ненадолго, но подействовала.

Пользуясь затишьем, Сэм оглядел Фрэдж, пытаясь оценить: она выглядит лучше, чем вчера, или это ему только кажется? Хочется? Не нужно было ей прыгать вот так сразу, подождала бы чуть, отдохнула. А если бы Дайхардмэн передумал за это время? Вот где опасность: точно бы передумал и решил, что идея отпустить убийцу на все четыре стороны действительно дурацкая, и отдал приказ об уничтожении тихо и быстро.

– Времени сколько угодно, – сказал он, когда сообразил, что она все еще ждет ответа на заданный вопрос. – Если он пообещает не трогать Лу… пусть не приближается к ней, не смотрит, даже не думает прикоснуться!

– Не нужен мне твой ББ, – заявил Хиггс. И тут же спросил. – А разве это не противозаконно? Открывать капсулы, портить ценное оборудование? Бриджесы, должно быть, очень рассердились!..

Фрэджайл поморщилась.

– Мне пришлось ему рассказать, а иначе бы не отстал.

Он ведь и так не отстанет, но что теперь делать.

– Луиза. Ее зовут Луиза. Можно Лу. Не Бридж-Бэби, не оборудование, не инструмент, – терпеливо объяснил Сэм. – Она живая. И сейчас она спит, поэтому говори тише.

– И почему я не должен к ней прикасаться? – Хиггс то ли издевался, то ли действительно не понимал. – Хотя, конечно, кому я говорю о тактильном контакте!.. – он закатил глаза. – Я вообще удивлен, что вы двое, Гаптофоб и Поврежденные Товары, как-то умудрились друг с другом замутить! На эту смазливую мордашку, правда, кто угодно клюнет, – он кивнул на Фрэджайл и коротко хохотнул, – если не знать про все остальное! Да и ты, Сэмми, далеко не урод, – от быстрого оценивающего взгляда хотелось съежиться, но Сэм чудом удержался, только челюсти крепче сжал, – в общем, ладно, я кажется понял, что вы друг в друге нашли!

Он смотрел на них и улыбался, широко и радостно, но спустя несколько секунд улыбка начала блекнуть.

– Ауч-ч-ч. Нет, серьезно? Ни разочка?

Сэм не видел лица Фрэджайл, но чувствовал, как она вся напряглась. В два шага преодолев разделявшее их пространство, он схватил Хиггса за шкирку, и не успел тот и звука издать, как оказался в коридоре.

– А что опять не так?.. – взвыл ублюдок.

Сэм отпустил его – засранец тут же тяжело плюхнулся на пол – и сделал шаг в сторону. Можно было снова запереть Хиггса в том же отсеке, что и прежде, вот только почему-то не хотелось. Даже несмотря на то, что все гвозди Сэм убрал. Специально каждый угол проверил, не осталось ли какого дерьма.

Хиггс, почувствовал его сомнение, облизал губы и проникновенно глядя в глаза пообещал:

– Я буду молчать, честное слово! Не притронусь к твоей Луизе – я вообще понятия не имею, как обращаться с детьми! Дети очень странные, знаешь? Они громкие, назойливые, все время мешают, требуют чего-то и… ладно, молчу!

Сэм обошел его по кругу, пытаясь не подходить слишком близко. Плохая это была идея? Хорошая? Спросить все равно не у кого.

– А ты думал, что делать дальше? Ну, когда на Берегу вцепился?

Судя по тому, что Хиггс молчал, а не молол языком без остановки, вопрос был правильный. Сэм присел – вроде бы рядом, но на достаточном расстоянии.

– Чего тебе надо было? От меня, от Фрэдж?

– Видишь ли, Сэмми… – начал Хиггс, потом снова облизал губы. Попытался улыбнуться, но вместо этого только невесело фыркнул. Выглядел он не таким самоуверенным, как прежде. – Ты загнал меня в угол, признаю. Первое время у меня были кое-какие мысли, конечно же… Но потом время шло, и все мои блестящие задумки начали казаться не такими уж и блестящими!

– Понятно. Ни хера ты не знаешь, – подвел итог Сэм. – Раньше она всем заправляла, а теперь ты совсем один остался.

– Как и ты, – оскалился Хиггс. – Эта чертова сучка Амелия всех обвела вокруг пальца!

– Ага, – кивнул Сэм, – обещала тебе апокалипсис, но его не случилось. Помню. Ты уже целую неделю про это ноешь.

– Неделю? – тот в замешательстве уставился на него. – Время такое странное. Слишком много одинаковых дней, и они идут друг за другом. Нужно сидеть очень тихо и совсем не двигаться, чтобы один день наконец сменился другим. Или бежать изо всех сил, если хочется остаться на месте.

Вся эта чушь, что он молол, была полным бредом, но почему-то бредом весьма знакомым.

– Ты говоришь про Берег.

– Ну а про что же еще? – Хиггс вскинул на него глаза, обведенные темными кругами. – Я просто хотел выбраться оттуда. Ни о чем больше не думал. Красотка навещала изредка, – он кивнул на дверь, имея в виду Фрэджайл, – приходила примерно раз в год и ступала так тихо, словно боялась разбудить. Ее следы потом оставались на песке, и я оберегал их как мог, чтобы вода сразу не смыла.

Сэм попытался представить, но вместо этого увидел Амелию. Она разговаривала с ним, объясняла, рассказывала, и долгое время ее голос был единственным, за что можно было уцепиться. Ветер трепал ее платье, постепенно забирая цвет: из красного оно превратилось в серое, подобно пляжу и воде, и небу, а потом выцвело до белизны.

– А потом появились вы. Такие сочные и живые, и фонило от вас знатно: страхом и похотью, болью и надеждой, и это было восхитительно… – Хиггс прикрыл глаза, мечтательно улыбнулся, а потом выпалил с непонятным возмущением. – Кому в голову пришло целоваться на Берегу?!

– Мне, – сказала Фрэджайл.

***

Они оба вздрогнули. Сэм тут же поднялся на ноги, отошел, а Хиггс только вскинул подбородок, с вызовом встречая ее взгляд.

– Со мной ты такого никогда не делала!

– Надо же, какая досада, – насмешливо отозвалась Фрэджайл. Только бы он ничего больше не ляпнул. Только бы ему хватило совести – а впрочем, это же Хиггс, с совестью у него всегда была напряженка, – или не хватило сил: выглядел он так, будто держался на одном упрямстве. – Сэм, Лу проснулась.

Повторять не пришлось, он тут же исчез в жилом отсеке. Однако дверь не закрыл – будь это кто иной, Фрэджайл бы приняла за намек не оставаться наедине с Хиггсом. Но Сэм намеков не понимал и пользоваться ими не умел, в чем было своеобразное очарование.

– Подъем, – Фрэджайл обошла Хиггса и попинала его носком ботинка в бедро. – Мне чертовски надоело тебя таскать.

Его вообще оказалось слишком много в одном дне: бесконечная болтовня, взгляды, которые он бросал то на нее, то на Сэма, само ощущение его присутствия. Раньше оно было иллюзорным, блеклым – Хиггс где-то на континенте, замышляет очередную пакость, отдает приказ собрать новую бомбу. Потом превратилось в страшный сон – Хиггс где-то на Берегу, по-прежнему цепляется за жизнь, не желает уходить.

А теперь, вот.

Получите.

Одну Луизу все устраивало. Едва проснувшись, она вытащила все игрушки в центр комнаты, тщательно перебрала их, а потом обняла Фиолетового Выродка – Фрэджайл начала звать его так же вслед за Сэмом – и осторожными мелкими шажками попыталась приблизиться к Хиггсу. Сэм вовремя перехватил, сунул ей чашку-непроливайку и отнес в самый дальний угол.

– Не трогай его.

– Ага, не буду, – пообещала она, глядя честными глазами. Потом покосилась на Фрэджайл и тихонько спросила. – Ай, почему Игс нельзя играть?

Потому что он убил сотни таких детей в Среднем Узле. Детей, их родителей, уничтожил десятки тысяч живых существ в один момент. Потому что, контролирует он Тварей или нет, у него всегда остается изощренный ум в качестве самого главного оружия. А еще руки, которыми можно свернуть хрупкие детские позвонки, сломать кость или сделать что-то еще такое же ужасное и жестокое. У Фрэджайл была целая куча вариантов, почему играть с ним – очень плохая идея, и выбрать всего один, приличный, было непросто.

– Потому что он сейчас болеет, Лу.

– Ой, – сердобольная Лу нахмурилась. – А к’да Игс будет лучше?

– Станет лучше, – механически поправил Сэм.

Из угла донеслось приглушенное фырканье.

– А к’да я болела, чай пила, – серьезно заявила Лу и снова сделала крошечный шажок в сторону Хиггса. Сэм не глядя толкнул контейнер, загораживая ей проход. Он был занят приготовлением еды: вытряхнул что-то из консервной банки в кастрюлю, что-то мелко нарезал, добавил несколько листиков салата. Удивительно, но пахло все это довольно вкусно.

Фрэджайл наблюдала за ним исподтишка, боясь спугнуть, разрушить волшебство момента. Пару раз ловила себя на том, чтобы предложить помощь, но вовремя останавливалась: наверное, если бы нужно было, сам бы попросил? Обычно она предлагала ему еду: делилась криптобиотами, потом приносила какие-то закуски. Еда была важна сама по себе, а разделить ее с кем-то значило создать связь…

Но, возможно, Сэм просто готовил еду, потому что хотел есть, а еще Лу нужно было накормить. Эта мысль здорово отрезвляла, но вместе с ней пришли и другие, гораздо более прозаичные.

– Что будем делать дальше? Установим дежурство?

Сэм покосился на Фрэржайл.

– Разве тебе не нужно работать?

Да, точно. Она не забыла, просто события последних дней были далеки от обычных будней с доставками и прыжками из одного конца континента в другой.

– Я присмотрю за ним, – Сэм разгадал ее сомнения. – Не беспокойся. Одно время у нас с Амелией была собака… у меня, – он поморщился, когда понял, что сказал. – Я совсем еще мелкий был, лет пять, не больше.

– Дай угадаю – лабрадор? – не скрывая сарказма спросил Хиггс.

– Не помню, как порода называлась, – Сэм пожал плечами. Фрэджайл слушала внимательно, да и Лу, стоило только произнести слово «собака», навострила уши. – Небольшая такая, черная. Бриджет решила, что собака поможет с моей… ну… с этим дерьмом с прикосновениями.

Что ж, президент Стрэнд хотя бы попыталась. Фрэджайл вспомнила о черной фигуре, покрытой хиралием, которую Сэм назвал своим отцом, но благоразумно промолчала. Как-нибудь потом.

– Умоляю, скажи, что мамочкин подарок цапнул тебя за руку! – Хиггс расстался с благоразумием слишком давно. – Эта история просто обязана закончиться эпическим провалом!

– Про собачку? – тихонько попросила Лу.

Сэм положил в тарелку еды, протянул Фрэджайл и пожал плечами.

– Не сработало, в общем. Хотя пес мне нравился.

– Скука смертная, – подытожил Хиггс.

– Хочешь сказать, ты вполне способен накормить и выгулять одну шавку? – с кривой усмешкой поинтересовалась Фрэджайл.

– Типа того, – кивнул Сэм и вручил ей вторую миску – видимо, для этой самой шавки и предназначавшуюся.

Хиггс скривился, но еду взял.

– Это еще что за шедевры кулинарии? Выглядит отвратительно, и…

– Я тебе, кажется, уже говорил про жрачку, – отрезал Сэм, и, к удивлению Фрэджайл, это сработало. Возможно, ей не стоило беспокоиться – если припечет, эти двое как-нибудь найдут общий язык.

Что само по себе было очень странно и тревожило не меньше.

– Нормально? – осторожно спросил Сэм, не глядя на нее, и тут Фрэджайл сообразила, что отправляет в рот ложку за ложкой, не ощущая вкуса.

– Ой, черт…

– Так плохо?

– Нет, не в том смысле! Ох, – она тихонько рассмеялась. – Знаешь, все что угодно кроме гребаных пайков – уже вкусно, но тебе удалось меня удивить!

– Фасоль! – объявила Лу, улыбаясь во весь рот. Кажется, ей тоже нравилось. – Вкусно, фасоль!

– Весьма неплохо, – похвалила Фрэджайл. Сэм склонился над тарелкой, волосы свесились ему на лицо, но покрасневшую щеку она успела заметить. – Очень вкусно, правда.

– С пиццей – никакого сравнения! – Хиггс, однако, свою миску опустошил быстрее всех. Лу поглядывала на него и тоже ела: то ли бобы ей так нравились, то ли чужой пример оказался заразительным, то ли просто не упускала возможности поесть. Весьма полезная привычка в этом мире, не поспоришь.

Кто бы мог подумать, что все закончится вот так – тихим семейным ужином. Можно было даже притвориться, что все в порядке: хоть ненадолго. Сэм пытался, Фрэджайл чувствовала это и старалась помогать в меру своих сил.

Но были и другие важные вещи.

– Нам придется поддерживать связь, пока я буду заниматься доставками.

– Ладно, – после паузы согласился Сэм, но тут же добавил. – Никаких наручников.

– У тебя еще осталась моя миканга? – ее голос даже не дрогнул, уже достижение. И если он ответит отрицательно – это не так уж и плохо, Сэма тоже можно понять, все нормально…

– Браслет, – он кивнул и поднялся. Поискал в одном из ящиков – совсем недолго – и продемонстрировал Фрэджайл шнурок с нанизанной бусиной.

– Отлично, – сказала она, пытаясь не показать, насколько это, оказывается, приятно. Он не выбросил единственное напоминание о ней, хранил столько времени, а значит… Ох. С выводами нужно было подождать. – Надень ее, а если что-то случится, позови – и я тут же телепортируюсь к тебе.

– Как ты узнаешь?

Фрэджайл улыбнулась.

– Могу рассказать всю технологию в мельчайших подробностях, или ты просто поверишь мне, – она склонила голову, ожидая ответа и, – что уж там говорить, – поддразнивая его.

Сэм внимательно смотрел на нее несколько секунд, а потом кивнул и надел браслет.

– О-о-о, снимите комнату! – воскликнул Хиггс. – Это отвратительно!

– Вообще-то, это ты в нашей комнате, – заявила Фрэджайл, не поворачиваясь к ублюдку.

– И все довольно легко исправить, – а вот Сэм резко развернулся и направился к Хиггсу, явно собираясь выставить его в пустой блок.

– Нет, подожди!

В контейнере, который пожертвовал Дедмэн («Только потому, что я хорошо отношусь к тебе и Сэму!»), оказался целый набор лекарств и тщательная инструкция, как все это использовать. Фрэджайл вытряхнула на ладонь несколько таблеток из разных пузырьков и подошла к Хиггсу.

– Что это? – он подозрительно уставился на ее руку. – Я не буду жрать всякую дрянь!

– И быстрее сдохнешь, – церемониться с ним она не собиралась. – Это витамины. Выбирай, будешь пить сам, или я затолкаю их тебе…

Хиггс сгреб таблетки и проглотил насухую, не сводя глаз с Фрэджайл. То ли пытался прожечь ее взглядом, то ли еще что-то, она не могла понять, да и не старалась особо.

– Вот так, хороший мальчик.

Хиггс сощурился – теперь уже от тихой ярости, сомневаться не приходилось. Это было привычным, нормальным: им полагалось ненавидеть друг друга так сильно, как только возможно.

– Собаку звали Малыш, – задумчиво сказал Сэм, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

***

Собака была черной, лохматой, с коричневыми подпалинами и длинным хвостом. Она была энергичной, молодой – уже не щенок, но и не совсем взрослая, она первым делом попыталась облизать лицо Сэма, ластилась к нему, выпрашивая ласку.

И четверти часа не прошло, как его руки покрылись сыпью. Руки, а еще подбородок, шея, все открытые участки кожи, до которых добралась псина.

Ночью Сэм ревел в подушку: мозгов у него тогда было слишком мало, чтобы сообразить, почему так вышло. Собаку, конечно же, сразу убрали – он никогда не узнал, что с ней случилось.

В его кошмарах ее усыпили из-за того, что произошло с ним, убили выстрелом в голову, задушили, разрубили на куски. Сэм пытался выспросить у взрослых, есть ли у животных свой Берег, но все только пожимали плечами и пытались перевести тему. Никто в его собственный Берег особо и не верил, а тут еще какая-то собака…

Он видел ее во сне еще много месяцев.

И может, разочарование во взгляде Бриджет ему тоже приснилось.

Сэм понятия не имел, почему вспомнил это сейчас, очень ярко, во всех деталях и подробностях. Он вернулся к Фрэджайл и Лу после того, как запер Хиггса – засранец бормотал что-то о Тварях, которые бывают гораздо милее некоторых людей, но Сэм старался не слушать. Похоже, Хиггс засыпал на ходу, но все равно не мог так просто взять и перестать молоть всякую хрень и бесить окружающих.

– Наверное, мне пора, – Фрэджайл поднялась навстречу и отложила книжку, которую читала Лу. Луиза не выглядела слишком довольной – да и вообще, к удивлению Сэма, больше всего ее сейчас притягивал Хиггс. Новый человек в окружении, что-то вроде новой игрушки, которую хотелось потрогать, может быть немножечко погрызть, в общем, изучить во всех сторон. Держать их подальше друг от друга было немного затруднительно – ну да ерунда, привыкнет.

– Если ты так говоришь, – Сэм остановился у двери, опустил руки. Ну а чего он ждал? Что она останется? Начнет благодарить его? Или, хотя бы, не будет смотреть так пристально: совершенно непонятно, чего она хочет! Может быть, он опять все сделал неправильно.

Хотя, нет.

– Мы не должны были позволить им его убить.

– Да, разумеется, – слишком быстро согласилась Фрэджайл. И потом все же не выдержала, пробормотала гораздо тише, отводя глаза. – Правда, теперь я понятия не имею, что делать дальше. Нет, найду какой-нибудь подходящий бункер как можно скорее, заберу его отсюда, чтобы не мешал тебе… вам с Лу.

– Хиггс больше не на Берегу, – это вырвалось само собой, Сэм даже не пытался направить ее мысли в определенную сторону, просто ляпнул – и все.

Фрэдж склонила голову набок и смотрела на него некоторое время. Тихая и загадочная.

– То есть, хочешь сказать…

– Не знаю, – перебил Сэм и ссутулился, засунул руки в карманы. – Просто мне показалось, что тебе бы хотелось…

– Хотелось бы чего?

Она могла быть жестокой, когда хотела.

– Продолжить, – наконец нашел он правильное слово. – То, что мы начали. На Берегу.

Тут Фрэджайл рассмеялась. И смеялась долго, искренне, даже Лу прибежала проверить, что происходит, но Сэм перехватил ее по дороге, поднял на руки и уткнулся в затылок, вдыхая аромат чистых волос.

– Ай? П’чему смешно?

– Твой папа меня рассмешил, – сообщила Фрэдж, ухмыляясь и не сводя взгляда с Сэма. Он даже не стал поправлять ее, наверное, смирился? – Сказал такую хорошую вещь.

– Веселую? – не отставала Лу.

– Ну-у-у… – протянула она. – Возможно. Нужно проверить, чтобы убедиться.

У Сэма во рту вдруг пересохло. Прямо сейчас она собирается проверять? Рядом с Хиггсом, рядом с Лу, слишком близко, слишком быстро…

– Не волнуйся, – она разгадала его сомнения и отступила, подняла руки вверх, показывая, что не собирается хватать его и прыгать на Берег сию же секунду. Хотя… Мысль была ужасающей и слегка возбуждающей одновременно. – Я постараюсь не давить слишком сильно. Хочу, чтобы ты сам сказал, когда можно.

– Ладно, – кивнул Сэм. Спустил Лу на пол и снова засунул руки в карманы. Фрэдж исчезать не спешила, смотрела на него вопросительно, и Сэм решился. – Ты сказала, что не знаешь. Ну, про Хиггса. Я думал… я хотел сделать лучше для тебя. Чтобы не пришлось выбирать.

Она не издала ни звука, и Сэм вдруг почувствовал, что снова облажался. Поэтому он сделал единственное, что точно было верно: шагнул к ней и обнял.

Собака, которая пробыла у Сэма так недолго, ни хрена не соображала. Она не понимала всех замудреных диагнозов, которые повторяли врачи, приглашенные Бриджет, не знала, что Сэма нельзя трогать. Она жила на инстинктах, и они кричали в ее собачьем мозгу: человек! Нюхать, лизать! Тереться, вилять хвостом!

Сэм очень завидовал этой собаке.

Фрэдж обхватила его руками в ответ: ладонь на плече, ладонь на пояснице, куда дотянулась. Он чувствовал ее сквозь несколько слоев одежды, так же сильно, как в первый раз – тогда от ее прикосновения остался след на его предплечье, воспаленная корочка, которая чесалась и зудела, и сошла только через неделю. Что-то вроде ожога. Первое, что она сделала, когда они встретились впервые – коснулась его. Заклеймила, сама не понимая, что делает.

Сэм уткнулся лицом в ямку между ее плечом и шеей, зажмурился, ныряя с головой в это новое: ее запах, тепло ее тела, самое ощущение ее близости, которое не отталкивало, а наоборот притягивало. Вызывало любопытство. Контраст грубой одежды и нежной кожи на щеке завораживал, и Сэм потерся немного подбородком, пытаясь решить, нравилась ему больше кожаная куртка или эта безликая униформа? Потом сообразил, что царапает Фрэджайл своей щетиной, отодвинулся немного – но потом снова не сдержался, нырнул вниз, пытаясь разобраться во всем.

Это было естественно? То, что снисходительно обещали ему многие люди: все пройдет, ты привыкнешь, в какой-то момент прекратишь дергаться от прикосновений и сам решишь, что это необходимо.

Или дело было только во Фрэджайл? Потому что она знала – не так, как он, но знала, – все об этом дерьме. И Хиггс, наверное, тоже знал, поэтому попытался уничтожить ее самым понятным для них обоих способом.

– Все в порядке?..

Наверное, он задержал дыхание или еще что, почему она спросила. И погладила его рукой по спине, несколько круговых движений, несильно, но ощутимо.

Сэм не отдернулся – сам понял это только через пару мгновений, – а медленно отстранился. Фрэджайл глядела на него задумчиво, точно решала, как чертов груз на пару центнеров поудобней разместить. Сэм такое периодически проделывал, зависая перед Терминалом на добрые полчаса, но ей вряд ли приходилось. О чем она думала? Он хотел спросить, но удержался, прикусил губу и кивнул.

– Если что-то случится, ты почувствуешь и сразу же прыгнешь ко мне. Помню.

– Точно, – подтвердила она.

И улыбнулась – слабой, немного грустной улыбкой. Раскрыла свой зонтик и исчезла.

– Вау!.. – восторженно выдохнула Лу, хотя уже много раз видела, как Фрэджайл телепортируется.

– Ага, – согласился с ней Сэм, – выпендривается. Но выглядит все равно круто.

***

Здесь было тесно. Очень-очень тесно, и воздуха все время не хватало. Комната была тесной, весь бункер, этот кусок суши, состоявший из грязи и камней, слишком маленький, чтобы развернуться. Да в собственной коже его охватывало острое чувство клаустрофобии – как в одежде не по размеру, слишком узкой, не дающей двинуться.

Он пробовал прыгнуть, пробовал нащупать хоть какие-то связи, нити, но раз за разом утыкался в пустоту. Там, где прежде полыхало, сияло, пульсировало невероятной силой, переливалось золотом, теперь осталась только кровоточащая рана.

И она болела. Будто ему руку или ногу отрезали, ампутировали наживую и оставили корчиться в муках без всякой надежды, что боль когда-нибудь прекратится.

Наверное, стоило убить себя, но он струсил, проебал единственный шанс. Думать об этом сейчас было поздно, мысли ворочались в голове, точно булыжники, тяжелые и холодные. Теми же булыжниками были набиты грудь и живот, будто кто-то выпотрошил его, а потом зашил обратно, выложил пустоту в форме человека, подтолкнул в спину – живи как получится.

И он жил.

Дышал, ходил, ел, разговаривал. Пытался ненавидеть: Фрэдж, которая оставила его на Берегу, Сэма гребаного Портера Бриджеса Унгера, или как его там, блядь, на этой неделе звали, а еще Амелию, лживую суку, которая и человеком-то никогда не была. Обидно. Так можно было хоть грезить, как он сворачивает ей шею, оттягивает за волосы и бьет об камень снова и снова, пока хорошенькое личико не превращается в кровавое месиво.

Но эта дрянь не могла сдохнуть, потому что никогда и не жила.

Как вышло, что он выбрал вот это дерьмо своим маяком? Что она ему наплела, как уговорила? Или, может, сияла слишком ярко? А он, дурак, и потянулся на этот свет, захотел урвать немного – силы, идеи, за которую не жаль и самому наизнанку вывернуться, и землю всю эту, протухшую, гнилую, за собой вывернуть.

Значить хоть что-нибудь. Быть частью чего-то великого, достойного, играть свою роль, безупречно вести партию…

– Хиггс.

На пол перед ним упали сапоги. Обычные, черные, даже почти не стоптанные. Он разглядывал их, не понимая, что происходит, зачем, что с ними делать…

– Обувайся и дуй сюда.

– И нахера мне это делать?

– Потому что я так сказал, – буркнул Сэм.

Вот это еще странное существо. Вблизи оказалось еще более дурным, чем издалека. Он не врубался, что они с Хиггсом вроде как враги, а врагов следовало пытаться убить, ну или, в крайнем случае, пиздить ногами каждый день по три раза в качестве развлечения. Пытки какие-нибудь. На худой конец – душеспасительные разговоры о раскаянии, признании своей вины и прочем дерьме.

А этому вроде как лениво было. Может, думал, Хиггс сам дойдет? Но вот хрен. Он ни о чем не жалел: как тут пожалеешь, когда память похожа на вязкий туман, отбитый Берегом от настоящего момента на пару десятилетий? Что-то делал, разумеется, что-то, что тогда казалось правильным… а теперь было просто похер.

Он натянул сапоги – медленно, с надеждой, что Сэма это выбесит. Закутался в одеяло: наверное, выглядит жалко, в особенности когда он ковыляет как артритный старик, цепляясь за стены от слабости. Тоже похер.

Сэм терпеливо ждал возле двери, держал свою малявку на руках. Малявка смотрела на Хиггса во все глаза, будто он был именинным пирогом с сотней свечек, но молчала.

– Куда дальше?

– На выход.

– Наконец-то! – фальшиво обрадовался Хиггс. – Лимит доброты все-таки исчерпан! Наконец-то решился выкинуть меня наружу, забив на всю эту хуету про заботу и милосердие!

Правда, зачем тогда сапоги надевать, непонятно. И завтраком кормить, и в душ водить – лишняя трата ресурсов же.

– Это мило, Сэм. Нет, правда, очаровательно! Вот так ты и становишься собой, отряхнув глупые предрассудки и ожидания окружающих, перестав действовать, как запрограммировано, выйдя за рамки обстоятельств! Это я целиком и полностью одобряю!

Сэм даже шел впереди, не боясь, что Хиггс со спины нападет. Совсем со счетов списал, и это было оскорбительно, вот только список с оскорблениями уже и так был переполнен, ничего давно не лезло.

Малявка пялилась через плечо, таращила свои глазищи. Тоже, небось, постигает: не стоит нянчиться со всякими Хиггсами слишком долго, хорошего понемножку. Поразвлекались – и хватит.

Сэм открыл дверь. Сразу же потянуло холодом, мороз куснул за лицо и руки.

– Погодка – зашибись! А почему сразу не под дождь? – Хиггс выходить наружу не спешил, задержался на пороге, чтобы еще хоть немного в тепле побыть. Вроде бы гребаного снега нападало еще больше, чем прежде, да еще и солнце светило ярче некуда. – Тебе не кажется, что дать мне замерзнуть – это слишком просто? Как-то совсем неизящно, неоригинально… Хотя, кому я говорю, у тебя с фантазией никогда…

Сэм тяжело вздохнул, взял его за шкирку и выставил за дверь.

– Заебал.

Мелкую он спустил на землю спустя пару шагов, и она радостно взвизгнула.

– Снег, Эм!.. См’три, сколько снега! Игс, снег!..

– Это, типа, прогулка, – объяснил Сэм. – Потом обратно пойдешь.

Хиггс закатил глаза, не в силах сдержать своего восторга. Сэм и малявка спустились немного по склону и начали зачем-то катать из снега большой шар. Он постоял, посмотрел на них немного, а потом уселся на ближайший камень и достал сигареты. Пальцы не слушались – то ли замерзли, то ли вообще отвыкли, и он щелкнул зажигалкой раз двадцать, не меньше, пока Сэм не подошел ближе и не отобрал все.

– Это мое!.. – слабо возмутился Хиггс. Никаких сил уже не осталось с этим идиотом сражаться, отвалил бы уже, оставил в покое…

Сэм раскурил сигарету и протянул Хиггсу. Несколько секунд Хиггс сидел как дурак и пялился, а потом наклонился вперед, обхватил губами фильтр прямехонько возле сэмовых пальцев. Тот не отдернулся – по крайней мере, не сразу.

– Удивительно! – Хиггс затянулся, вытащил сигарету изо рта и ехидно уставился на Сэма.

– Чего? – беззлобно спросил тот, наблюдая за своей мелкой девахой.

– Ты полон сюрпризов! Никогда бы не подумал, что Легендарный Курьер, Надежда Всея Америки, Великий Доставщик, а так же…

– Заткнулся бы ты уже, а? – тоскливо попросил тот. Хиггс только шире улыбнулся, набрал воздуха для новой тирады, но тут малявка оставила в покое снежный шар, подбежала к нему и обняла за ноги.

– Игс! П’дем строить, Игс!

Он замер даже дышать перестал, и Сэм рядом с ним тоже напрягся. А вот мелкой все пофиг было. Она задрала голову и улыбалась щербатой улыбкой.

– Игс! Пошли!

– Может, отвалишь? – прохрипел он в ответ.

– Не-а!

– Что ей надо? – беспомощно обернулся он к Сэму.

– Снеговика слепить. Пойдем, Лу, – он взял ее за руку и оттянул от Хиггса. Вместе они скатали еще один шар, поменьше, и Сэм поставил его сверху на первый.

Хиггс курил и щурился на них: солнце отражалось от снега, болезненно било в глаза, а очков у него не было. Ни очков, ни маски, чтобы прикрыть лицо, спасибо хоть одеяло кое-как спасало от холода. И сапоги.

– Эй, Сэмми! – окликнул он.

– Ну?

– Эта больничная пижамка меня заебала. Притащи какой-нибудь нормальной одежды, а? Моего размера!

– Ладно, – тот окинул его взглядом, будто впервые увидел, и снова повернулся к Лу. Третий шар из снега был совсем маленьким, они водрузили его на самый верх и принялись искать какие-то ветки, чтобы сделать руки и лицо.

– Это самый уродливый снеговик, которого я только видел! – объявил Хиггс. – Кривой и страшный! Художник из тебя – полное дерьмо, никакого чувства прекрасного!

Сэм молча продемонстрировал ему руку с оттопыренным средним пальцем, и Хиггс беззвучно засмеялся. Закатился аж, до того все это безумно было. Шизофрения какая-то.

Но все равно смешно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И-и-и, это конец первой части. Продолжение через несколько дней, как только я разберусь с работой и вычитаю еще немного слов.


End file.
